The Demon Woman
by jasminedazz
Summary: a woman is found at the doorsteps of the Phantomhive mansion with serious injuries. who is she? will there be any change in the Phantomhive household due to her arrival? read and find out :) not really good at summaries but the story maybe worth your while :) Do R&R :)
1. A Mysterious Visitor

**Hello ^_^  
This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic :)  
Hope you guys will like it ^_^**

* * *

~ Phantomhive mansion ~

"I hate such nights" Ciel Phantomhive said looking cross and cursing the lightning that struck randomly on the heavily rainy night.

Sebastian said nothing and looked through the window with his eyes narrowed.

Ciel opened his mouth to question Sebastian when a doorbell interrupted their conversation.

"Who could it be at this time of the night?" Ciel said reluctantly getting down from his bed.

"I do not know Bocchan" Sebastian replied "I will go down and check"

"I shall come with you" Ciel said Sebastian nodded and both of them headed downstairs to see who their uninvited guest was.

Sebastian opened the door to see a young woman standing cloaked but with blood spilling from a wound in her abdomen. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Take her in and take care of her injuries" he said without hesitation. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes my Lord" was all he replied.

The young woman reached out to hold Ciel's hand but half way through she dropped her hand as she didn't have the energy to.

Sebastian carried the young lady to a spare room and immediately tended to her injuries. She had a very bad gash to her abdomen and her arms had scratches and a few claw marks too. He narrowed his eyes but did not question the girl.

He wrapped her abdomen in bandages and left promising to return the next morning.

Finny, Bard and Meyrin watched Sebastian leave and went to see the lady he had just tended to.

Pale white skin, pitch black hair and her closed eyelids made the girl look very pretty. Meyrin watched the girl with admiration while Bard had hearts in his eyes.

"She is so pretty" Meyrin said blushing and placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Beautiful" Bard said the hearts in his eyes bulging in and out. Finny just watched the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"What are you three doing here?" a voice startled the three of them. All three stood frozen as Sebastian reentered the room.

"N-n-nothing" Meyrin said and ran out of the room. Her example was followed by Brad and Finny.

Sebastian shook his head and looked at her sleeping peacefully one last time before closing the door…

~ The next morning ~

"Do you think she woke up yet?" Meyrin excitedly asked Finny and Bard.

"I think she is still sleeping. She was pretty hurt and tired looking yesterday" Finny said raising one eyebrow.

"I think she is still sleeping and increasing her beauty too" Brad said hearts returning to his eyes. He was already fantasizing a future with the new young lady who was found unconscious at their mansion door the previous night.

"I'm going to cook the best dish and impress her" Bard said lifting his collar and lighting his cigarette.

"I think she might not like smokers" Meyrin with a finger on her chin. Bard sulked.

"You really think so?"

Meyrin nodded looking serious,

"Young ladies who are so beautiful like her usually hate smokers and drinkers too!" she said.

Bard was immediately out of spirit.

"Are you all so free that you can chit-chat?" Sebastian said looking cross. All three of them fled the scene and Sebastian sighed.

He prepared Western single pear, plum, and blackberry orchard fruits cake for breakfast and took it to the dining hall where Ciel was seated waiting for his breakfast.

"You're late" he said.

"Forgive me Master" Sebastian said bowing.

"Bocchan today I have prepared Western single pear, plum, and blackberry orchard fruits cake for breakfast" he said bowing. Ciel nodded.

"What happened to that young lady who was found at our doorsteps yesterday night?" he enquired.

"I shall tend to her right away Master" Sebastian said and bowed again before leaving Ciel in the dining hall and walking towards the spare room where the young lady was accommodated.

He entered the room to find her still sleeping her pitch black hair all around her. Sebastian sighed before changing her bandages. The girl groaned slightly but her wounds already seemed to be half healed. His eyes widened as he noticed it but said nothing as he left the room to get some food for the girl.

~ In the kitchen ~

Sebastian was preparing food for the girl and he decided to make the same things as he didn't want to disgrace the Phantomhive name or its hospitality.

~ In the dining hall ~

Ciel waited impatiently for Sebastian to arrive with news of the girl. He was tapping the table with impatience.

"Good morning Bocchan…wait a moment can I call you that Ciel sama?" a voice asked him.

Ciel looked startled and turned towards the source of the voice. The young woman he had sheltered yesterday stood beside him.

Ciel looked carefully at the girl. She was dressed in dark colored clothes with weren't exactly black. Her pitch black hair was tied in a low ponytail behind her. The dark dress attenuated her pale skin, but her most striking feature was her chocolate brown eyes. They were dark yet appeared to twinkle in the lights.

"You saved my life yesterday Ciel sama. I owe my life to you" she said bowing lightly. Ciel was stunned. He regained his senses a moment later.

"Fine you may work as a maid here. Meyrin will help you" Ciel said as he placed a finger on his forehead.

"Just don't cause more trouble than what those three already do"

The girl nodded smiling at Ciel.

"Did you eat?" Ciel asked the girl. Her eyes widened then shrunk then she started thinking with a finger on her chin.

"Umm…I don't remember eating anything…" she said a finger placed on her chin. Ciel face palmed at her reactions.

"I have your food for you. You may eat now" Sebastian said entering the dining hall.

"Really?" the girl said and turned towards him. Sebastian's eyes widened as did the girl's.

Sparks flew as soon as both of them met each other's eyes…red clashed with chocolate brown…

"_Another demon is here? Is he contracted to someone here?_" she thought to herself.

For a moment no one reacted. Ciel spoke and broke the silence,

"What is your name?" he asked her but she was frozen. Sebastian broke eye contact and laid the food on the table.

She broke out of her stupor when she heard an annoyed Ciel repeat his question.

"Siera, Siera Vankroff" (pronounced she-er-ra) she said smiling at Ciel.

"Meyrin she is going to be the new maid here. Help her out" Ciel ordered Meyrin. Meyrin nodded and smiled.

"But before that let her eat some food" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded. Siera smiled at Ciel. It was now that she noticed his eye patch.

"_I wonder if the eye he hides holds the seal through which he might have contracted with this demon_" she thought to herself and smiled while eating the food. Once she was done she left with Meyrin.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and narrowed his eyes.

"Understood" was all he said before leaving the dining hall.

~ A few hours later ~

"Bocchan how is my look?" Siera said rushing into Ciel's study.

Ciel eyed Siera's with an indifferent look. A long black dress that reached her ankles with matching black gloves and boots adorned her hands and feet. Her long pitch black hair was neatly plaited with a black ribbon at the end.

"Ah it's fine" Ciel said waving her off. Siera giggled.

"Kawai" she said giggling at Ciel. He turned a shade of red.

"Go away and help Meyrin" he said looking annoyed.

Siera giggled and nodded before leaving the room.

"Bocchan I have prepared Grey Earl tea today" Sebastian said entering the room. Ciel nodded.

"Did you find anything?" he asked him. Sebastian shook his head.

"I have mild suspicions I will bring clear news by the night Bocchan" he said and bowed. Ciel nodded and drank his tea.

~ During dinner time ~

"Bocchan dinner is ready!" Siera said banging the study door open; Ciel was startled for a moment.

"Do not do that!" he said looking angry. Siera apologized immediately.

"Forgive me Bocchan" she said looking down.

"I will not repeat this again" she said and walked out feeling downcast. Ciel sat back down and held his head.

"Did I just hire another trouble maker" he said and shook his head.

He walked down to the dining hall. Sebastian was soon at his side.

"Bocchan for dinner today I have prepared Beef Donburi and for drinks there is red wine" he said bowing. Ciel nodded and sat down and started eating his meal.

"I have still haven't confirmed my suspicions my Lord, I shall tell you before you retire to bed" Sebastian whispered to Ciel. Ciel nodded.

Siera came to the dining hall with the bottle of red wine. Her movements had no hyperactivity and she moved with grace like Sebastian.

"I have brought the red wine Bocchan, is there anything else you would like?" she said bowing. Ciel was amazed at her change. He shook his head. Siera nodded and stood a little away from the table after pouring wine in Ciel's glass.

Ciel soon finished his dinner and went to his study. Siera collected the dirty dishes and left for the kitchen. Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he was also surprised in the sudden change in her demeanor.

He followed her to the kitchen without her noticing and analyzed her movements without her knowledge.

The speed, the skill and the grace of her movements were almost exactly as his own. He was surprised but he came to a solid conclusion and headed to Ciel's room to inform him.

"Hurry up and tell me what you found. You made wait the whole day" Ciel said looking annoyed.

Sebastian changed his clothes and made him lie down.

"My analysis is a simple one Bocchan. She is a _demon _like me" he said his smirk in place. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Why is she here?" he asked sitting bolt upright.

"That is something I don't know myself Bocchan" Sebastian said with his usual smile in place.

"It's an order: find out as soon as possible" he said lying down again.

Sebastian went down on one knee.

"Yes My Lord" he said and left the room with the candles…

* * *

**So who is this new demon? Why has she come to their mansion?  
Wait for my next update to find out more about this mysterious new lady  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	2. Siera Vankroff & The Strange Contract

**Here comes the next chapter :D  
I thank all my readers for all the amazing support :D  
Thank you so much minna ^_^  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

_The scent of blood filled the air…twenty pairs of hands were holding her down and are keeping her immobile…deep nail marks are present all over her arms and legs…her eyes flash in anger but she is unable to do anything…a man steps over her and drives a large knife through her abdomen…the knife completely passes through and comes out through her back…her eyes widen…_

_Blood pools all around her…she vomits out blood too…her vision turns blurry…then a scream gets her back to focus…_

_In front of her, her master pleaded with the men surrounding her… _

"_Order me to come to you my lady…order me to come to you…" she thought to herself raising her head slightly and biting her lips. She made eye contact and finally her current master understood…_

"_I order you: save me from these men"_

_A grin appeared on her face…a flash was all that could be perceived…she stood in front of all those men the knife eerily sticking out of her chest…her bangs covering her red pink slit flashing eyes…_

Siera awoke from her nightmare with her eyes flashing. She calmed down after noticing her surroundings and looked at the ceiling before lowering her gaze and tightening her hold on the blankets encompassing her.

"At least now you're safe My Lady…"

Tear drops fell on the floor…

~ Ciel's room ~

"Good morning Bocchan" Sebastian said as he entered the room. Ciel nodded.

Sebastian went about his normal routine and changed Ciel's clothes and helped him wear his shoes.

"Bocchan today I have prepared chai tea with ginger" Sebastian said as he bowed. Ciel nodded and drank the tea.

"Did you find any information?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I was greatly surprised of the information I collected myself" he said and smiled at Ciel.

~ In the kitchen ~

Siera walked into the kitchen and to her surprise a plate was thrust into her face. She moved back with supreme reflexes with her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry" Bard said withdrawing the plate to a safer distance. Siera relaxed her defensive stance.

"It's alright" she said.

"I was just being careful" she said clasping her hands in front her and smiling at Bard. Bard had the hearts into his eyes.

"Please eat this dish I prepared for you" he said a cigarette in his mouth. Siera coughed lightly from the smoke. Bard immediately put out the cigarette.

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't really like the smoke" Siera said smiling and waving her hands in front of her. Bard shook his head smiling with a blush on his face.

"No no I'm sorry…I shouldn't have" he said sulking as he remembered what Meyrin had said the previous day.

"Another reason I'm against it is because the smoke that you exhale is even more dangerous than the smoke you inhale. It can be very dangerous especially to children" she said smiling brightly. Bard nodded shyly smiling.

"I won't smoke with others around anymore" he said smiling at her she smiled back.

"May I eat what you have prepared?" she said her eyes twinkling. Bard nodded looking enthusiastic.

Siera smiled at him and sat down to eat.

"Have Meyrin and Finny eaten yet?" she asked Bard.

Outside the kitchen door Meyrin and Finny stood with tears in their eyes. Meyrin rushed in and hugged the surprised girl.

"No one has ever been so concerned about me after just being with me for a day" she said crying loudly.

Siera's eyes widened at the shock of being hugged so suddenly but soon returned the girl's hug with a smile.

"Of course Meyrin san, you helped me a lot yesterday" she said smiling softly. Finny also hugged the girl and soon the four of them sat down to eat.

Siera placed a small amount of Bard's dish in her mouth and stopped chewing for a while then she started chewing slowly and swallowed the food.

Meyrin and Finny spat out the food immediately after placing it in their mouths. Siera took a second bite.

"How are you eating this?" Meyrin asked looking alarmed.

"Hai, this is horrible!" Finny said. Bard sulked further and further.

"He must have put in a lot of effort to make it for us right? We mustn't let all that go wasted" Siera said smiling with her eyes twinkling.

Bard was moved by her kind nature. Meyrin and Finny sat with their lower lips quivering and soon burst into tears and hugged her all over again.

Siera laughed and hugged the two of them back. After eating her breakfast she prepared chocolate cake.

She left to take the chocolate cake she prepared for morning snack to Ciel's room…

~ In Ciel's room ~

Ciel had an indifferent look on his face.

"Why were you surprised about knowing another demon?"

"Because she is part of the strongest group of our kind" Sebastian said his usual smile in place. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Elaborate"

"I cannot reveal their original demon names but every single demon knows about the Great Five"

"The Great Five?" Ciel said raising an eyebrow. Sebastian nodded.

Siera was about to open the door when she heard the conversation between the two…

"They were the strongest of all demons and in fact they are the only demons who managed to unlock their wings and she is the third strongest of the Five" Sebastian said with a matter-of-fact look.

Ciel's eyes widened.

"Third strongest of the Five…then why is she alone now? What happened to the other four?" Ciel said looking confused.

"Long before an argument started amongst demons and that issue spilt the Great Five"

"What issue?" Ciel asked.

"Most demons usually recklessly eat human souls without consideration in fact the Great Five all used to do it too but when this issue came up the Five differed in their opinions" Sebastian said looking grim.

"The First and Siera were of the opinion that recklessly consuming human souls was wrong and shouldn't be done but the other three were against their opinion hence the group split"

Ciel nodded understanding.

"She was named Siera Vankroff after her latest contract" Sebastian said and bowed.

"That is all Bocchan"

"This still doesn't make me understand as to why she is here now" Ciel said looking sternly at Sebastian. Unknown to them Siera gasped outside and lowered her eyes.

"I think it would be best if she answered that Bocchan" he said and smiled.

"Enter Siera" Sebastian said and turned towards the door. Ciel's turned to look at her.

Siera walked in with the chocolate cake she had prepared and handed Ciel a plate with a piece of it.

"I prepared chocolate cake for your morning snack Bocchan" she said and bowed towards him.

Ciel took the plate Sebastian ran his eyes over it and nodded to Ciel. He nodded and ate a bite.

"Why were you eavesdropping earlier" Ciel asked her sternly.

"Forgive me Master" Siera said bowing lightly, "I couldn't help myself when I realized you both were talking about me" she said and lowered her eyes.

"Answer his question then" Sebastian said.

"I have no motive to stay here, I'm simply here as he saved my life, I could have healed myself but at that time I had no energy to move and I was attracting wolves with my demon blood smell, you see demon blood has ten times more musk than normal humans" Siera said looking downcast.

"We could form a contract if you wish, I have no master now…and because you saved my life I promise not to consume your soul even if the contract is over" Siera said smiling.

Sebastian's eyes widened at her declaration, it was the first time he had seen a demon form a contract and promise not to consume the soul of the contractor after the contract becomes void.

Ciel looked at her with widened eyes.

"Would you like to form the contract Bocchan?" she asked smiling.

"I already have a contract with Sebastian" Ciel said looking away. Siera smiled knowingly.

"I know Bocchan, and the seal lies in the eye you have hidden with the eye patch" she said smiling.

"Sebastian is not the only one with good analyzing capabilities" she said giggling at Ciel's shocked reaction.

"Besides my seal isn't the strongest when placed in the eye" she said looking into Ciel's eye.

"It's strongest when placed at the back of your neck right at the place where visual input is read by the brain. Hence my seal is stronger than the seal in your eye"

Ciel looked at her with wide eyes. Siera smiled.

"It's because I was one of the Great Five as Sebastian told you earlier. We are a little different from our kind though each demon has a unique seal and all their seals are stronger the closer they are to the eye but ours is even more powerful in fact our seals are the strongest amongst all demons just as our physical strength is way more than the others"

"So do you wish to form a contract Bocchan?" she asked her question again smiling. Ciel thought about it.

"_She is quite a strong one if she was one of the Great Five besides she promises not to consume my soul which wouldn't be a problem for Sebastian_"

"My seal being placed on your neck will not affect the seal or the contract you have with Sebastian" she said smiling, "and I will not fight him when the contract is over and he can consume your soul in fact I'd rather not consume your soul"

"Fine I will form a contract" Ciel said. Sebastian's eyes widened.

Siera smiled and removed the glove form her left hand. A seal appeared on her left hand and a seal formed on the back of Ciel's neck.

"Your clothes will cover the seal quite nicely Bocchan, you needn't worry about it being exposed" she said looking kindly at Ciel.

"Bocchan I think it's time to go through the paperwork" Sebastian said bowing. Ciel nodded as Siera smiled at them and left with the dirty dishes and the tea set.

"So you're contracted to two demons now huh Bocchan?" Sebastian said smirking at him. Ciel scoffed.

"Whatever" he said and walked into his study and looked into the paperwork…

* * *

**Wow the Great Five huh and now our Ciel is contracted to two demons now.  
Will there be another unexpected guest to their mansion?  
Wait for the next update to find out ^_^  
I'm busy with my exams minna I shall update as soon as they are over :)  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	3. A Visit From Lizzy

**Here comes the next chapter :D  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but I own my OC and the story :)  
Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

She was sitting on the rooftop…her hands wrapped around her knees and her head on her knees…her eyes red from sobbing…

"M-my Lady…you're safe now…I'm glad…glad…" she said to herself crying continuously. The breeze flew in and out of her hair…

~ Meanwhile ~

The banging of the main doors echoed around the halls. Sebastian and Ciel descended from the study and walked towards the main doors. As soon as Sebastian opened the doors,

"Ciel!" Elizabeth came in running towards the boy and hugged him. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Lizzy" he said looking confused.

"Why didn't you inform me you were coming?" he said looking at his fiancé.

"Eh I did ask Paula to tell Sebastian" she said placing a finger on her chin. Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"Sebastian why didn't you inform me that Lizzy was coming today?" he said a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

Sebastian smiled at the young boy.

"I was just about to inform you Bocchan but they arrived two hours earlier"

Ciel placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ne Ciel can we have a dinner party today?" Lizzy said her eyes twinkling. Ciel turned a little pink from her expressions and nodded agreeing to the idea. Lizzy was ecstatic.

"We have to make everything look kawai!" she said getting excited. Ciel's face paled.

Before he knew what was happening there were pink streamers and girly decorations all over the hall. To his horror Meyrin, Finny and Bard were dressed in ridiculously girly outfits just like the decorations on the ceiling. Stuffed animal toys were scattered around the floor.

Siera had just entered the hall looking a little worn out when Lizzy noticed her.

"Who is that?" she asked Ciel.

"She is my new maid her name is Siera" he explained to Lizzy.

"Greetings my Lady" Siera said and bowed lightly.

"She is so pretty!" Lizzy said looking excited and immediately pulled Siera into the changing room. Siera's eyes widened with shock at being dragged away so suddenly by a stranger nonetheless.

Before long Siera was out wearing a long bright halter neck red dress with white elbow length gloves adorning her hands and matching red heels.

Her hair was done in an elegant bun with her bangs framing her face beautifully. Paula and Lizzy had stars in their eyes. She really did look beautiful.

"Ah the red looks beautiful on her you chose a great dress for her my Lady" Paula said praising Lizzy.

"Of course and you did her hair beautifully too" Lizzy said holding Paula's hands.

"Anything for you my Lady" Paula said smiling.

Sebastian was frozen in his spot when he saw Siera. The red color was the exact shade of his eyes and it attenuated her pale skin and pitch black hair. Siera looked at him and both of them held each other's eyes for a moment…red melted into chocolate brown… Siera turned away a tinge of pink visible on her cheeks.

"_What is this weird feeling?_" Sebastian thought to himself as he held his heart. He looked at her for a moment longer before turning towards Ciel.

Ciel sighed and he was about to turn away when Lizzy suddenly thrust a brilliant blue suit into his hands.

"Come on Ciel I searched a lot for this dress and it will suit you very nicely. It even matches the color of your ring. Please wear it" she said holding Ciel's hands and looking into his eye.

"Alright" Ciel said turning away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Lizzy beamed at him a blush coating her cheeks.

"I will help him change and bring him down" Sebastian said bowing and leading Ciel away. Lizzy smiled.

"Yosh I need to get ready too" she said looking excited. Paula smiled at her and Siera said she would help too. Lizzy nodded looking happy.

An hour later Ciel and Lizzy were both ready the brilliant blue dress did suit him very well and brought out the brightness of his eye more and went well with the ring just as Lizzy had said.

"You look great Ciel" Lizzy said clasping her hands in front of her. Ciel looked up and saw her.

Lizzy was in a pale baby pink dress with white wrist length gloves adorning her hands her hair was in her usual hairstyle and she looked at Ciel with a blush evident on her cheeks.

Ciel was frozen for a moment.

"_Bocchan you must say she looks good too_" Sebastian whispered to him.

"_I know_" Ciel whispered back looking annoyed. He turned towards Lizzy,

"_You look beautiful_" he thought to himself and smiled lightly.

"You look pretty also" he said and walked down.

"Can we dance Ciel?" Lizzy asked him. Ciel turned away remembering the embarrassing dance lesson he had with Sebastian.

Sebastian started playing the violin. Ciel looked at him crossly for a moment before sighing.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance my Lady?" he asked Lizzy extending out his hand. Lizzy blushed,

"Of course my Lord" she said and took his hand.

The two of them started dancing in the center of the hall. Siera looked at the two of them and smiled. Meyrin had just told her that Lizzy was Ciel's fiancé and she wanted to make the evening even more special for the two of them.

Siera saw Sebastian playing the violin and walked towards the stairs and turned and stood at the foot of the stairs. She started singing in tune to Sebastian's tune.

Sebastian opened his eyes in shock and marveled at her voice for a moment feeling mesmerized by her voice before regaining his self-control and playing the violin with more grace.

"She sings beautifully too" Bard said his eyes forming hearts again. Meyrin and Finny nodded smiling with tears in their eyes.

Ciel's eyes widened for a moment too at Siera's voice.

"Ah the music and her voice are in perfect sync! Kawai!" Lizzy said beaming at Siera.

"I like her Ciel" she said smiling at Ciel. He nodded.

The performance ended too soon and Siera smiled at them and excused herself to prepare dinner. Sebastian played for a few moments more and bowed and said he would help Siera, Meyrin, Finny and Bard.

Ciel and Lizzy nodded and went to sit in the dining hall. Paula went with them.

"Meyrin, Finny and Bard please go to the dining hall and see if they want anything. Siera and I will take care of dinner preparations" Sebastian said dismissing the others with a scary smile.

"Yes sir!" the three saluted and ran out of the kitchen.

"No fair he gets to be alone with Siera san" Bard said tears flowing comically from his eyes while the other two rolled their eyes.

Siera giggled at the three of them running out so comically.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them Sebastian kun" she said giggling. Sebastian smirked and shook his head.

"And also you played the violin beautifully" she said smiling at him. Chocolate brown met red. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"_I'm feeling that same weird feeling again_" Sebastian thought to himself, "_crap I have to answer her_" he thought and mentally chided himself.

"You sang beautifully too, I never knew you were capable of that" he said smiling at her. She smiled back with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Arigatou" she said smiling at him. Sebastian turned away and placed the dishes for dinner and took it out.

"Could you bring Pot-au-Feu wine Siera san?" he asked her. Siera nodded.

Sebastian and Siera soon came into the dining hall where Ciel and Lizzy were waiting for their food.

"Late again Sebastian" Ciel said looking cross.

"Forgive me Bocchan" Sebastian said bowing.

"It's alright" Lizzy said beaming at the two of them,

"What is the menu today?" she said looking curiously at the food.

"For dinner today I have prepared Milk Risotto with three kinds of mushrooms, pork and for drinks there is Pot-au-Feu wine" Sebastian said bowing.

"Ah it's delicious" Lizzy said smiling at Sebastian.

"Of course Siera san helped me too" he said smiling. Siera smiled as Lizzy beamed at the two of them and enjoyed every bite of her food.

Ciel nodded approvingly and the two of them and ate their food and soon dinner was over.

Lizzy and Paula were tearful while leaving. Paula and Lizzy both hugged Siera.

"My Lady the dress and gloves- " Siera started only to be stopped by Lizzy.

"You can keep it Siera it really looks beautiful on you. All of you can keep your dresses too" Lizzy said beaming at them. Siera was moved by her kindness and her thoughts immediately shifted to her previous master…

"_I don't really think I'm glad I get to keep this outfit_" Bard thought to himself sulking.

"Thank you my Lady!" Meyrin said with tears in her eyes. Meyrin's shout brought Siera out of her thoughts. She also thanked Lizzy. Lizzy waved off their thanks and smiled at all of them. She hugged Ciel before leaving and promised to return soon.

As soon as the doors closed Ciel whacked Sebastian on his head.

"No matter how early inform me the next time she is coming" he said tick marks appearing on his forehead and looking extremely annoyed. Sebastian smiled looking amused.

"Yes Bocchan" he said.

Siera giggled,

"It's time for you to go to bed Bocchan" she said smiling. Ciel nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom closely followed by Sebastian.

As per the normal routine Sebastian changed Ciel's clothes.

"What a wild day" Ciel said looking tired and lying in his bed. Sebastian said nothing and pulled the blankets and covered him properly.

"Sweet dreams Bocchan" he said smiling and left the room with the candles…

* * *

**Next chapter would have an unwanted visitor that Ciel has to put up with…  
Who is it and how is it going to end? Will we get to see a jealous Sebastian in the next chapter?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Since I have exams next week this will be my last update for this week, I will be back with a bang next Thursday ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	4. The Unexpected Visitor &The Unwanted One

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but I do own the story and my OCs ^^  
Jenny san I had a different idea but your idea seemed good so I'm merging it with my own idea, thanks Jenny san ^^  
Sorry that I am a few days late in updating –bows- I have written quite a long chapter as compensation  
So please forgive me ^^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

"_Sweet dreams Bocchan" he said smiling and left the room with the candles…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

It was a bright sunny morning. The curtains were pulled to the side earlier by Sebastian and the sun shined its bright rays on the sleeping Ciel who was sleeping facing the window. He slowly opened one eye and then the other and stretched lazily.

"My my you wake up this late Ciel?" a voice slyly asked him.

Ciel panicked and pulled the covers up to his chin and closed the eye that held his seal.

"Soma? What are you doing in my room?" Ciel asked getting angry.

"I just came to visit you Ciel" Soma said looking all innocent.

"SEBASTIAN", Ciel shouted getting impatient.

Sebastian arrived within seconds.

"Good morning Bocchan" Sebastian said smiling as usual and then he noticed the presence of Soma.

"Get him out of here at once" Ciel said looking annoyed.

"As you wish" Sebastian said and immediately picked Soma up bridal style and left the bedroom.

"AGNI" Soma called out to his faithful servant. Agni was by his side in minutes,

"Yes Soma sama" he said and noticed Soma struggling in Sebastian's hold. He quickly took Soma into his hands and let him down.

"Sebastian" Ciel called out.

"Please wait in the waiting hall while I tend to the young master" Sebastian said and bowed before going inside the room.

Soma frowned and Agni smiled nodding.

"They are just no fun" he said crossing his arms and walking to the waiting hall crossly with Agni following close behind smiling at Soma's antics.

The usual morning routine followed and Ciel was soon dressed in his day clothes.

"What is he doing here?" Ciel asked him "and how did he enter my room?" he asked getting angrier by the minute.

Sebastian had his usual smile in place.

"I think they are visiting Bocchan but they didn't inform me of their arrival. I have asked them to wait in the waiting hall" he said bowing.

Ciel nodded and headed to the waiting hall with Sebastian following close behind.

"Soma don't enter my room like that without my permission again alright?" he said scolding the older boy sternly.

"Ciel" Soma said and started crying comically and tried to glomp him but luckily Sebastian stopped him in time.

"Tch how troublesome" Ciel said placing two fingers on his forehead.

"I shall leave to make breakfast now Bocchan" he said smiling to Ciel. He then turned to Soma and looked intimidatingly at him.

"I expect you to behave" he said looming over Soma. Soma nodded and closed his eyes trembling. Sebastian stood straight satisfied that Ciel won't be disturbed when he wasn't there and left for the kitchen. Agni left with him saying he would help too.

~ Meanwhile ~

Siera had woken up earlier than usual and took her time getting ready. She soon went to the kitchen to find Meyrin, Bard and Finny already there.

"Good morning Siera san" Meyrin said smiling at her.

"Good morning Meyrin san, Bard san and Finny" Siera said smiling back at her and the other two.

"Good morning Siera san. I have to head out now but I will be back soon" Finny said running outside. Siera laughed lightly.

"Finny be careful" she said waving at the boy who waved back.

"Good morning Siera san" Bard said standing with one hand on the table and the other brushing his hair with his legs crossed.

"_He is still trying to impress me_" Siera thought to herself giggling.

Sebastian entered with Agni at the exact moment.

"What is going on here? Bard why aren't you tending to the storage room? Meyrin why haven't you gone to do the cleaning yet?" he asked looking cross.

Meyrin and Bard ran out the moment they could. Siera giggled.

"Still being dictatorial I see Sebastian kun" she said giggling. Sebastian just smiled and started preparing breakfast. Agni was curious as to who the new lady was.

"Who is this new lady my old friend?" Agni asked him.

"She is a new maid who works here, her name is Siera" Sebastian said smiling at Agni. He nodded.

Siera bowed slightly.

"Pleased to meet you" she said raising and smiling.

"Agni and I'm pleased to meet you too" he said standing tall and smiling back at her.

Siera was looking at Agni filled with curiosity, "old friend?" she said placing a finger on her chin and looking at Sebastian questioningly.

"Yes he is an old acquaintance" he replied smiling at her. Siera nodded and smiled slyly.

"You have friends Sebastian kun?" she said laughing at Sebastian's expressions. Sebastian quickly regained himself.

"Yes one of my very few friends" he said smiling and going back to preparing breakfast.

"_That woman is stirring strange emotions_" he thought to himself.

"Tell me what to do" Agni said smiling. Sebastian came out of his stupor.

"Well you could-" Sebastian started.

"No no Agni san I will help him. Please don't strain yourself" Siera said smiling at Agni and giving Sebastian a cross look. Sebastian recoiled raising an eyebrow.

"No no I wish to help" Agni said coming forward. Siera stopped him and smiled.

"It wouldn't be so nice if we made a guest work. Please Agni san I will help Sebastian kun please don't strain yourself" she said smiling. Agni sighed giving up.

"Alright" he said smiling.

Siera smiled back warmly at Agni.

"_Would it be weird if I wanted her to smile like that for me?_" Sebastian thought to himself. He shook his head "_what am I thinking?_" he thought to himself and started washing the prawns he needed to make the breakfast dish.

The preparations were soon over and Agni said he would go ahead to the dining room and see if they needed anything. Sebastian nodded.

He placed the dishes neatly on the moving tray and Siera helped him take it to the dining hall. Soma had his back to Siera and didn't see her coming.

"Bocchan today I have prepared prawn curry and French toast with ginger" he said smiling and bowing after revealing the dishes.

"Ah I love prawns. So sweet of you to prepare seafood considering that I had come Sebastian" Soma said smiling at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled back.

Siera placed the plates in front of Soma after Sebastian had placed a plate in front of Ciel that was when Soma first noticed her. He immediately stood and smiled at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Who are you beautiful lady" he said his speech slick. Siera backed a little with surprise.

"She is Ciel sama's new maid Soma sama" Agni said bowing.

"Greetings Soma sama" Siera said bowing slightly.

"No need for formalities" Soma said already smitten with Siera.

"Agni could you tell her who I am" Soma said turning his head around in a haughty manner. Ciel was amused by the sudden change in Soma and watched the scene smirking to himself. Sebastian however did not seem pleased.

"Hai Soma sama" he said bowing to Soma before turning to Siera who looked at him vaguely.

"Siera san this is _Prince_ Soma Asman Kadar of Bengal" he said smiling.

Siera raised an eyebrow as to why he was so extensively introducing himself but didn't question him.

"Greetings Prince Soma sama, please forgive my ignorance of not using your title earlier" she said bowing. Soma immediately rushed to her side and held her hand.

"No no it's absolutely alright!" he said smiling at her. Siera backed off a little surprised by the attention Soma was giving her and slowly pulled her hands away from Soma's hands.

"Please eat your breakfast Prince Soma sama. Sebastian kun if you could please handle it here I have duties I must attend to" she said looking almost pleading to Sebastian. He smirked.

"Of course Siera san you may leave" he said smiling at her. She smiled back gratefully and bowed before leaving.

"Aww please don't go Siera" Soma said almost about to follow her when Sebastian held him by his collar.

"You have to eat Soma sama besides she has duties she must attend you mustn't disturb her" he said. Soma sulked.

"Fine fine" he said and sat to eat grumbling. Agni raised his eyebrow.

"_Now let's see how you could go to her_" Sebastian smirked to himself.

"_Wait why did I stop him?_" he thought to himself as he felt a weird filling of his heart.

"_Why do I feel so satisfied that he can't get to her?_" Sebastian was confused with what he was feeling.

Soon breakfast was over and Ciel went to his study to look after the paperwork that he had to complete.

~ In the waiting hall ~

"Why is Siera taking so long to finish her duties? I want to see her" Soma said sulking. Agni sighed.

"Soma sama this is the fifteenth time you're saying this. Siera san has to finish her work right?" he said scolding the younger boy.

"But I want to see her!" Soma said sulking.

Sebastian was outside the waiting hall and oddly pissed.

"_Why does he want to see so badly_" he thought to himself.

As if on cue, Siera was walking towards the waiting hall with afternoon tea and snacks for the guests. Sebastian's eyes widened. In this entire scuffle he had completely forgotten about the time.

"Siera, please go and serve Bocchan first. I shall tend to the guests" he hurriedly told her.

"Hurry Bocchan doesn't like tardiness" he said his eyes wide.

Siera was shocked that Sebastian had forgotten something this important but she nodded and took the tray to Ciel's room nevertheless.

Sebastian hurried to the kitchen and took the necessary items in another tray and went to the waiting hall.

As soon as the doors to the hall opened Soma jumped up.

"SIER- erm Sebastian what are you doing here? I thought Siera was supposed to serve us" Soma said annoyed. The smile never left Sebastian's face.

"She is attending to Bocchan right now. If there is anything you need you may ask me" he said bowing lightly and smiling widely.

"Soma sama please stop being stubborn. Siera san doesn't like stubborn people" Agni said quickly thinking of a way to get him to drink the tea and eat the snacks. Soma's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked looking terrified. Agni nodded solemnly

Soma quickly finished his tea and the snacks.

"Now she will like me right?" he asked Agni. Agni looked uncomfortable and nodded. Soma had a smug smile on his face. Sebastian was watching the scene in front of him with something tugging at his heart.

"_Why am I behaving so irrationally? What is going on with me?_" he thought to himself and waved his thoughts away, "_I need to see if Bocchan needs anything_" he thought to himself and looked at the other two in the room.

"Tell me what else should I do to make her like me Agni?" Soma was asking Agni. Sebastian sighed.

"Now if you will excuse me I have duties to tend to" he said bowing and left.

He was walking towards the kitchen when he saw Siera coming from Ciel's room and leaving to the kitchen. He followed her without her knowing. Her scent was overwhelming him.

"_Why am I feeling this way? What am I doing?_" Sebastian thought to himself and tried to figure out what was going on with him.

"Sebastian kun?"

He immediately broke out of his stupor after hearing her voice.

"Forgive me, what is it Siera?" he asked her.

"Bocchan was looking for you" she said smiling. Sebastian nodded.

Understood I shall go immediately, thanks for the message" he said smiling lightly.

"No problem Sebastian kun" she said smiling brightly and turning to leave.

"_T…that was the same smile she had directed towards Agni earlier…why is this making me feel so light?_" he thought to himself smiling unknown to himself.

He hurried to Ciel's room.

"Bocchan did you call for me?" he asked bowing. Ciel nodded.

"Alois will be visiting us today" he said looking annoyed, "he will be staying for dinner"

"Understood Bocchan" Sebastian said bowing.

"I want Soma to be gone before then and I don't want any unnecessary dramas going on here" Sebastian nodded.

"I will make the necessary preparations" he said and left after bowing.

He walked down and reached the entrance hall and the scene he saw made him loose his composure.

Bard and Soma were standing head to head with Siera standing on the side blushing and trying to get them to stop while Meyrin and Finny standing at the side watching the three of them with interest.

"What is going on here?" he said his voice commanding.

Meyrin and Finny ran out at the chance they got. Siera, Bard, and Soma stood frozen. Agni breathed a sigh of relief.

"Siera I'm taking you with me to India. Let's go" Soma said coming back to his senses and pulling Siera. Bard held Soma's collar,

"Oi oi don't be so full of yourself. She works here with us, unless you have Bocchan's permission you can't take her anywhere" Bard said looking annoyed.

"Please stop this now, I'm getting flung around" Siera said trying to free herself from the grip Soma and Bard had on her.

Sebastian was down in a second and he effectively managed to free Soma from Bard's grasp and Siera from Soma's grasp.

"Agni my friend please take Soma sama and leave, we are having a guest coming over and Bocchan thinks that it would be better if Soma sama wasn't here" he said. Agni nodded.

"Come on Soma sama we have to leave" Agni said looking solemn. Soma started to wail.

"But I want to take Siera with me!" he said. Siera sweat dropped.

Agni pulled Soma away. Bard stood with a smug look on his face.

"Are you so free that you were here to fight with Soma sama regarding who is more worthy for Siera?" he said his aura intimidating. Bard was shaking in his spot.

"I just remembered I have something to do!" he said and ran. Siera breathed a sigh of relief and giggled.

"Thank you for saving me Sebastian kun" she said smiling at him. Sebastian nodded and immediately relaxed, and then he realized his original intention and looked a little grave.

"What is the matter Sebastian kun?" Siera asked looking a bit worried.

"There is a guest coming today and this guest who is coming is not actually someone the Bocchan would like to see but he has to see nevertheless, and that guest has a few demons working for him too" Sebastian said looking serious.

Siera's eyes widened.

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know myself. He is only contracted to his butler but there are four more demons working for him. He will be arriving in two hours at most and will be staying for dinner. I suppose the butler and maid will be the only ones to accompany him but we have to be careful" he said looking solemn. Siera nodded.

"Bocchan saved my life, there is no way I would allow anything to happen to him" she said looking serious. Sebastian nodded.

"We must finish the preparations for dinner. The Phantomhive hospitality is on the line here" he said. Siera smiled.

"Hai" she said smiling. He smiled back and both left for the kitchen.

~ Approximately two hours later ~

"Our guest will be arriving any minute now please behave properly" Sebastian said to his three troublesome co-workers.

"Siera the dining hall is in your charge. I will welcome the guests and bring them to the waiting hall for them to meet with Bocchan" he said. Siera nodded and left the kitchen.

Sebastian looked at the three and they nodded back.

"Leave it to us. Protecting this mansion and Bocchan is our only duty after all" the three said with a classic four finger salute. Sebastian nodded and left to the entrance hall.

Alois soon arrived with Claude and Hannah. Sebastian was at the entrance to welcome them as he had said.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion" Sebastian said bowing to them.

"Sugoi…it's a nice mansion Ciel has, right Claude?" Alois said.

"Yes your Highness" Claude said.

Alois nodded. He was quite entranced by the huge mansion.

"My mansion is a little bit bigger right?" he asked boasting in front of Sebastian. Claude nodded not wanting to upset Alois. Hannah stood listening to everything.

"Please come this way. Bocchan awaits you in the drawing room" Sebastian said bowing to Alois and leading them towards the drawing room.

"Ah Ciel I have been waiting to meet you" Alois said his eyes flashing. Ciel was as calm as ever.

"Cut out the fake formalities. You and I both know your real reason for coming here. Don't play dumb with me" Ciel said bluntly. Alois grinned.

"Aww I thought we could play sweet at least for a while" Alois said smirking and licked his lower lip.

"Tch, don't even think it would work with me. I am only tolerating you for dinner today because the Queen requested, don't forget that else I would have thrown you out without second thought" Ciel said turning away.

"Come on Ciel, don't be that way" Alois said walking towards him.

"Enough, I'm leaving to my study I will meet you during dinner. Don't do anything that will make me angry else you will regret it" Ciel said warning him. Alois smirked.

"_There shouldn't be anything unsatisfactory_" Ciel whispered to Sebastian, "_and make sure he does nothing_" Sebastian nodded. Ciel turned and left for his study.

Siera was busy in the kitchen preparing the dishes Sebastian had asked her to.

"_I have to do so much of work for someone whom Bocchan doesn't like? Hmm…maybe Bocchan is doing this by obligation to someone…" _she thought to herself sighing, _"I must focus"_

Sebastian came to the kitchen soon to join Siera. He saw her standing lost in thought halfway through preparing the food.

"Siera?" he called out to her. She broke out of her stupor.

"Oh Sebastian kun, I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking" she said smiling sheepishly. Sebastian raised his eyebrow and nodded but didn't question her.

"Bocchan wants everything to be perfect and I'm sorry Siera but I have something else to look after. Would you mind if I told you to do all the cooking yourself?" he asked her smiling.

"Sebastian kun don't you think I can handle it myself? You seem to be underestimating me" she said starting to tease him again. Sebastian widened his eyes but he regained his composure soon enough.

"Well…alright then I shall be back in about an hour to take the food to the dining hall with you. We can't afford to make mistakes today" he said looking serious. Siera nodded smiling.

Sebastian smiled back at her and left the kitchen.

"_Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus, what a troublesome combination…_" he thought to himself as he kept watch.

Siera was singing to herself to prevent boredom while preparing the dishes as there was quite a lot to prepare. Claude was passing by looking around as Alois had ordered him to when he heard her voice and immediately felt mesmerized.

"_Such a beautiful voice_" he thought to himself as he peeked through the kitchen door. Siera had her back facing him. Her flowing black hair and her black dress was the only thing Claude saw when suddenly.

"You don't have to worry. Bocchan isn't a cheap stake to poison his guests. The food that is being prepared is perfectly safe and I suggest you leave this place" Sebastian said closing the kitchen door slowly and facing Claude with a smile.

Claude regained himself from his shock and straightened his bowtie. He said nothing and walked away.

"_I hope this doesn't get more complicated that it already is_" Sebastian thought to himself narrowing his eyes.

"_I want to see that girl…she had such a beautiful voice_" Claude thought to himself as he walked back to Alois his thoughts filled with the girl with the beautiful voice.

"So did you find out anything?" Alois asked Claude. Claude broke out of his trance.

"No your Highness, everything here is too tight locked" he said bowing slightly. Alois was in deep thought.

"Dinner is ready" Sebastian came and informed.

"Yes we will be down in a minute" Claude replied. Sebastian nodded and left after bowing to Alois.

"This should be interesting" Alois said licking his lower lip and walking down to the dining hall.

Siera was arranging the plates and the dishes on the dining table. Ciel was already seated at the table.

"Not manners to keep the host waiting Alois, looks like you still need to learn manners" Ciel said looking away.

"I just didn't realize the time Ciel. No need to be so stern, besides aren't we good friends?" Alois said smirking.

"Tch, sit down already. Sebastian what is the menu today?" he asked Sebastian.

"I haven't prepared anything today Bocchan. Siera did the entire food preparation by herself" he pointed to Siera who stood there smiling. Ciel nodded and smiled.

"There is Japanese Spiny Lobster Sauté, along with roasted turkey, sticky toffee pudding, fairy cakes and for drinks there is the finest wine from the village of Purcari in Southeastern Moldova" Sebastian said bowing.

"My my being a Phantomhive maid she can do so much? Hannah do you think you could do better?" Alois said looking at his maid.

"Maybe I can, I shall try my best" Hannah said smiling at Alois. He looked at her with a no-nonsense expression. Hannah immediately stammered.

"I-I-I can Your Highness" she said bowing. Ciel smirked to himself and Alois looked at Ciel with a haughty expression trying to calm his nerves.

Siera's eyes widened when she saw Hannah.

"_It…it can't be her can it?_"

Sebastian noticed the change in Siera and held her hand from behind surreptitiously. She broke from her trance at his proximity. Unknown to her a blush formed on her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. She nodded looking down and he released his grasp and stood next to Ciel. Claude was awestruck by Siera's presence. His eyes never left her.

Hannah saw Siera but showed no signs of recognition.

"_I'm meeting a friend who helped me greatly but now she doesn't even recognize me…could it be that since it's been so long she has forgotten me?_" Siera thought to herself.

"Pour me some wine" Alois sneered; Siera broke out of her trance.

"Of course" she said and poured him some wine. Claude stood too close to her and inhaled the scent of her hair. Siera backed away disgusted by his behavior as soon as she had finished pouring the wine. Sebastian grit his teeth and tightened his fist.

"_Lovely_" Claude whispered to Siera. Her eyes widened and she backed off. Sebastian swiftly stepped in between.

"Would you mind taking the dirty dishes and bringing back refills?" he said purposely avoiding her name. Siera nodded.

"I shall accompany her" Claude volunteered a look of lust in his eyes. Sebastian's eyes flashed.

"That wouldn't be necessary. She can do it by herself" he countered. Claude smirked.

"Ask your servant to behave Alois. He has no right to question Sebastian's authority here" Ciel said his tone having an edge to it. Alois looked at Claude and he backed off nodding and tightening his fist. Alois seemed a bit uneasy.

Siera left the dining hall as fast as she could with the dirty dishes. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the kitchen. She reluctantly took seconds and went with the tray to the dining hall.

Claude watched her every move with a feeling of want evident in his eyes. Siera was moving around feeling very conscious of herself.

Sebastian tightened his fist.

"_Why do I feel so protective of her?_" he thought to himself shaking his head.

"_Still I can't allow that beast to lay a finger on her_"

"_Not just your hair but your skin has a nice scent too_" Claude whispered to Siera when she was serving Alois. Her eyes widened and she felt goose bumps everywhere on her body. She hugged herself and immediately backed into Sebastian who stood behind her.

"Ah I'm so-sorry" she said stammering while apologizing to him. Sebastian shook his head.

"No need to apologize to me, it's alright" he said his smile in place. Siera smiled back feeling a little better. He turned towards Claude his red eyes flashing with anger.

"Claude if you don't behave it's going to be quite a problem" Sebastian said his eyes narrowing. Claude's eyes were filled with lust and showed no fear.

"I am not behaving? What are you saying Sebastian?" Claude said playing dumb with a smug look on his face. Sebastian was about to raise his fist when Siera held his hand.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and Alois looked smug at the scene occurring in front of them.

"Don't Sebastian kun. Here wouldn't be any difference between the two of you if you do and besides, they are guests we shouldn't do this" she said grasping his wrist.

"_Don't worry Sebastian kun, if he tries anything funny one more time that repulsive creature will get what he deserves_" she whispered her eyes flashing with anger. Her red-pink slit like eyes flashed for a second before going back to the chocolate brown color.

Sebastian nodded noticing the anger and disgust in her eyes. Siera relaxed a little and smiled at him before releasing her grip.

"Forgive us Bocchan" Siera said bowing Sebastian following her actions. Ciel nodded and looked sternly at Alois.

"If you're done eating your fill leave my mansion" Ciel said coldly to him and stood up. Alois smirked.

"Now now Ciel don't be so cold to your guests" he said looking smug. Ciel scoffed at him.

"I have no interest to entertain you and your fake concern" he said his voice having an edge to it.

"You don't even know how to control your servants" he said turning his back on Alois. Alois grit his teeth.

"Leave if you're done. I have other matters I must tend to that are far more important" he said and left.

Alois tightened his fist.

"Ciel Phantomhive" he said clenching his teeth.

"Come on Claude Hannah. We're leaving"

"Yes your Highness" Claude said bowing. Hannah nodded and immediately followed Alois.

Sebastian was too worked up and Siera was worried he would do something rash so she followed him for the sendoff.

"Hope you had a nice time Alois sama" Siera said smiling warmly at the boy. He was surprised that she was being nice to him. He smiled at her. Hannah noticed it and smiled but still showed no signs of recognizing Siera.

Claude asked Alois for a minute and pulled Siera by hand so he could have a word. Siera broke free of his grasp,

"What do you want with me?" she asked him her voice laced with venom.

"Aren't you a demon?" he asked his eyes filling with want.

"So what if I am? What do you want with me?" she asked growing angry.

"Become my mate" he said holding out his hand.

"Don't you know what would happen to demon's eyes when they realize they are with their destined mate?" Sebastian asked interrupting them. Claude disregarded him.

"Answer me _Siera_" Claude said smirking with his hand still held out. Sebastian had a hard time controlling his nerves.

"You repulse me Claude. Do you really think I will accept your hand?" Siera said swatting his hand away with disgust evident in her eyes. Sebastian loosened his fists and smirked.

Claude's eyes flashed.

"Why won't you?" he asked taking a step a closer.

"Not one step closer you disgusting creature" Siera said her eyes flashing and an aura of anger gathering around her.

"Don't think you can play with me. Leave now Alois sama is waiting for you to leave"

Claude clenched his teeth. Sebastian had a smug smirk on his face.

"_Why do I feel so relieved that she rejected him?_" Sebastian shook his head.

The three of them walked towards the carriage.

"I will make you mine" Claude said before opening the carriage door to enter.

"I'd like to see you try you lowly scum" Siera said her red-pink slit eyes flashing. Sebastian held her hand to calm her down. Her eyes shifted back to their chocolate brown color.

The carriage left soon after their uncomfortable conversation. Siera took deep breaths to calm herself. She looked at Sebastian and giggled.

"I followed you to the sendoff so that you wouldn't do anything rash but I almost ended up doing the same myself and you stopped me from doing so. Look at the irony" she said giggling.

Sebastian smiled at her.

"_So she was worried about me…it makes me swell with happiness_" his thought to himself his eyes glistened with happiness.

"It's better if we get back in, don't you think so?" she said smiling at him, "and also you can let go of my hand now" she said a slight blush coating her cheeks. Sebastian widened his eyes and immediately released her hand.

"Yes we can go in now" he said and entered the mansion with Siera following close behind.

"I must tend to Bocchan now" Sebastian said to her. She smiled nodding.

"Good night Sebastian kun and thanks for saving me" she said smiling. Sebastian nodded and headed to Ciel's room…

* * *

**There ends the chapter ^^  
Since my exam got postponed expectantly I'm a little late in updating the story, please forgive me minna ^^  
I shall keep what is coming in the next chapter a secret ;)  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	5. A Feeling Of Security

**Here comes the next chapter ^_^  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but I do own the story and my OCs ^^  
Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

"_Yes we can go in now" he said and entered the mansion with Siera following close behind._

"_I must tend to Bocchan now" Sebastian said to her. She smiled nodding._

"_Good night Sebastian kun and thanks for saving me" she said smiling. Sebastian nodded and headed to Ciel's room…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

The sun was shining brightly and the sky looked a beautiful blue with no clouds marring it. The Phantomhive mansion looked absolutely stunning and though the weather was beautiful, it could do nothing to clear away the dark clouds that were covering Siera's heart.

She was sitting atop in the balcony unknown to everyone else in the mansion sobbing quietly.

"My Lady…My Lady I'm sorry…I'm terribly sorry…" she whispered to herself her voice shaking with her sobs.

Meyrin needed to dry the clothes she washed and she knew with the weather this sunny the balcony would be the best place.

She skipped to the balcony carrying the basket with the wet clothes. She was least expecting to find Siera sitting in the balcony.

"Siera san what are you doing here?" Meyrin questioned. Siera turned slowly and smiled brightly at her. Her tears were already gone within seconds.

"I was just enjoying the sunshine Meyrin san. Isn't the weather beautiful?" she asked smiling. Meyrin smiled brightly and nodded.

"I was going to do the same thing after drying the clothes. Want to join me in the garden?" she asked.

"Sure Meyrin san. I'll help you dry the clothes too" Siera said smiling and taking a few wet clothes from the basket.

Both women finished the chore sooner than expected and headed down to the garden. Finny had just mowed down the grass that morning.

"Ah one of the best feelings in the world is the smell of freshly mown grass right Meyrin san?" Siera said taking in a deep breath. Meyrin nodded smiling.

"Siera san! Meyrin san!" Finny called out and came running towards the two of them. Siera smiled brightly.

"We are here Finny!" Siera called out.

Finny soon reached the two and panted completely out of breath. He bent over with his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Siera laughed lightly.

"All out of breath eh Finny?" Siera said teasing the little boy.

"Siera san" Finny whined. Siera laughed lightly and patted the little guy's head. Meyrin giggled.

"You three are having so much fun without me that is so unfair Siera san" Bard said coming from behind a statue.

"Oh my Bard san you scared me, and we just got together" Siera said quickly. Meyrin and Finny nodded in agreement.

"You four have really no other job? Am I supposed to do an extra job of reminding the four of you of your jobs?" came a strict voice.

"EEEK that is Sebastian kun's voice!" Meyrin said hurrying away quickly followed by Bard and Finny. Siera blinked before realizing it was true and started to follow Meyrin.

"Sheesh these people have no sense of time" Sebastian said to himself hitting his forehead and walking into the mansion.

~ That night ~

"Good night minna" Siera said smiling at Meyrin, Bard and Finny.

"Goodnight Siera san" the three chorused before heading to their bedrooms.

Siera sighed after looking at the comfortable bed.

"_I hope I don't get the same nightmare all over again…_" she thought to herself as she got into bed.

~ Few hours later ~

"N-no…I-I c-c-can't…" Siera was murmuring in her sleep. Sebastian was on his night rounds when he heard the sounds coming from Siera's room.

"_Why is she moaning in her sleep?_" Sebastian thought to himself.

He entered her room to find her hair in disarray. Her breathing shallow and her face tear stained.

"P-p-please…I c-c-can't do this" she mumbled a frown gracing her features. Sebastian frowned as he felt a weird tugging in his heart. She was holding her blanket tight.

"_What is wrong is wrong with you Siera?_" he thought to himself.

A bell chimed indicating study and Sebastian sighed as pulled her covers up to her chin properly and left the room after looking back one last time.

"Sleep well Siera…" he whispered before leaving.

~ The next morning ~

It was a routine morning in the Phantomhive mansion and the four co-workers greeted each other smiling brightly.

"Siera help me with the breakfast today, and you three why are you still here? Don't you have other duties to tend to?" Sebastian commanded after entering the kitchen. The other three scurried off not wanting to face the wrath of Sebastian.

Siera nodded and smiled.

"What do I need to prepare today?" she questioned.

"I want you to clean the salmon and wash the mint leaves and prepare toast" Sebastian said. Siera nodded.

Sebastian regarded her with careful scrutiny. She seemed to be normal but he noted that her eyes were still a little red.

"_Was she still crying after I had left?_" he thought to himself as he sighed audibly. Siera blinked.

"Sebastian kun is something wrong" she questioned a worried look evident in her eyes. Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

She smiled back and soon the two were finished with their breakfast preparations. The two soon left for the breakfast hall.

"Good morning Bocchan" Siera said smiling.

Ciel nodded and gave a small smile.

"What is for breakfast today, Sebastian?"

"For breakfast today we have prepared poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and for drinks there is champagne" he said bowing.

Ciel nodded.

"I have important work to tend to after breakfast see that no one disturbs me after I go to the study" he commanded. Sebastian nodded and bowed.

"Understood Bocchan"

Ciel soon finished his breakfast and Siera left for the gardens after Sebastian had gone to the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

The gentle breeze flowed in through Siera's hair as she stood hugging herself.

"Am I intruding?" Sebastian questioned a smile ever present on his face. Siera broke out of her stupor.

"Ah no no Sebastian kun, I was just standing thinking about something…I will go look after the cleaning duties" Siera said smiling and turned to leave.

Sebastian held her arm and stopped her.

"Meyrin is capable enough to do them on her own besides there is something I wanted to talk to you about" he said.

Siera gasped a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"What is it Sebastian kun?" she asked her face aflame. Sebastian sighed.

"You were mumbling yesterday in your sleep" he said his face turning serious. Siera's face immediately lost its life.

"Yes…I guess I did" she said her voice barely a whisper.

"But how did you know that?"

It was Sebastian's turn to become a little embarrassed.

"Well I was taking my usual night rounds and I heard your mumbling…I entered to see you in a terrible state with your hair in disarray, your breathing shallow and your face tear stained"

Siera was turning paler with each word he said.

"Is it a bad nightmare?" he questioned further. Siera nodded.

"Is it an incident related to your previous master?" she nodded.

"It was the incident that led me to this mansion but I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet…" she said hugging herself releasing her hand from his grasp.

"If you don't talk about it you might not be able to get over it at all" he spoke kindly.

"I shall listen if you don't mind" he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

Siera smiled forlornly at him as she closed her eyes reliving that horrible incident for a moment. Tears slid down her cheeks. Sebastian held her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"Our masters and the incidents involved with our contracts are supposed to be kept confidential I can't reveal it Sebastian"

"I am aware of that Siera, but I am someone whom you can trust. Believe me I will not breathe a word of anything you tell to another person, demon or human" he said reassuring her.

Siera stood with her back towards Sebastian. The gentle breeze was blowing in and out of her hair.

"It all started the night my previous master and I had to leave for a ball she had to attend…"

_~ Few days ago ~_

"_Do I look presentable enough Siera?" Sophia questioned. Siera smiled at the tender girl._

_Sophia was dressed in a beautiful flowing red ball gown with her hair was done up in an elegant bun her bangs framing her face beautifully all done by Siera herself._

"_You look beautiful My Lady" Siera said assuring the timid girl. Sophia smiled and nodded._

_The carriage the two were travelling in was suddenly surrounded by the goons set up by Sophia's father's business enemies and soon gas filled the carriage. Both women had fainted almost immediately._

_The scent of blood filled the air when Siera had regained her consciousness…twenty pairs of hands were holding her down and are kept her immobile…deep nail marks were present all over her arms and legs…her eyes flashed but she was unable to do anything…a man stepped over her and drove a large knife through her abdomen…the knife completely passed through and came out through her back…her eyes widened…_

_Blood pooled all around her…she vomited out blood too…her vision turned blurry…then a scream got her back to focus…_

_In front of her, her master was pleading with the men surrounding her._

"_Please…please let me go" the poor girl begged frightened tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Order me to come to you my lady…order me to come to you…" she thought to herself raising her head slightly and biting her lips. She made eye contact and finally her current master understood._

"_I order you: save me from these men"_

_A grin appeared on Siera's face. A flash was all that could be perceived. She stood in front of all those men the knife eerily sticking out of her chest. Her bangs covering her red pink slit flashing eyes._

_The men stood petrified with shock._

"_W-w-what are you?" one man asked fear evident in his eyes._

"_I'm just a maid" she said eerily grinning at the men in front of her. She held the hilt of the knife tight and removed the sword from her abdomen._

_The men were paralyzed with shock. They had never seen something like that happen in their lives before._

"_My Lady you don't have to see this please close your eyes until I say otherwise" she said looking at the petrified girl behind her._

"_H…hai" she said and closed her eyes._

_Within seconds Siera slaughtered the men with one hand clutching the wound in her abdomen. She wiped the blood staining the blade and turned to her master._

"_Please keep ur eyes closed and count till 5 My Lady" Siera said to her carrying the girl bridal style. The petrified girl nodded._

"_1…2…3…4…5" she counted slowly and by the time she was done Siera had already brought the girl to a small clearing away from the place of the incident. The beautiful ball gown she was wearing now in tatters and her elegant hairstyle a mess._

"_Thank you for being my maid and protecting me till now Siera, with this our contract is over" the girl said smiling. Siera blinked back tears._

"_Don't cry Siera. I knew it would end this way didn't I? Please Siera, take my soul" Sophia said smiling._

"_M…My lady" Siera said tears flowing from her eyes._

"_P-p-please I c-c-can't do this"_

"_Please Siera…you know what would happen if you don't take my soul. Please don't make me face that horrible future. Take my soul" she said placing her hands on Siera's shoulder._

_Siera nodded and leaned close._

"_Our contract is now void…I am taking your soul" she whispered her voice shaking. Her red pink slit eyes glowed…_

_A few minutes later, Siera carried the lifeless girl's body and buried it nearby._

"_Rest in peace, Lady Sophia Judis" she said placing a flower on her grave and walking to find a place to rest with a hand on her heart smiling that Sophia had finally found peace and would be safe._

_The scent of her blood was attracting wolves and she knew she had to find shelter soon. She squinted her eyes and saw a mansion not far away._

_With the last of her energy she sped through the trees and fainted after ringing the bell on the door…_

~ Back to the present ~

Siera sobbed silently tears flowing from her eyes. Sebastian embraced her and hid her face in his shoulder with his hand holding the back of her head gently.

"It was supposed to happen one way or the other…you knew this was what would happen if the contract had become void" he told her gently.

"She was a very good master…almost like family…she was like a sister I never had…she was very precious to me…and I lost her" Siera sobbed. Sebastian tightened his hold on her and soothed her.

"_Maybe this was why she said she wouldn't take Bocchan's soul after the contract becomes void_" he thought to himself.

Sebastian held the sobbing woman tightly in his embrace and soothed her as much as he could. Both their heartbeats increased and Siera leaned into the warmth of his embrace feeling secure.

"Thank you" she whispered tears glistening in her eyes.

He held her tighter.

"Don't worry about it" he whispered.

A few minutes later Sebastian realized Ciel had summoned him. The two hesitantly let go of each other.

"I have to go…" he said his voice barely a whisper.

"I understand…I shall see to the cleaning duties" Siera said smiling. Sebastian nodded and left after caressing her cheek for the last time.

"Thank you Sebastian kun…thank you very much" she whispered to herself smiling.

"You were right…I do feel better now…" she said to herself blushing.

She smiled for the first time in days and headed to help Meyrin with the cleaning…

* * *

**There ends the chapter folks :3  
Hope you guys enjoyed it :D  
Will such peaceful times continue? Or is this the peace before a storm?  
Wait for my next update to find out :)  
Until next time adios amigos :D :D**


	6. Danse Macabre & The Unique Ability

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, I only own my OC and the story  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"Thank you Sebastian kun…thank you very much" she whispered to herself smiling._

_"You were right…I do feel better now…" she said to herself blushing._

_She smiled for the first time in days and headed to help Meyrin with the cleaning…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

To an outsider it might have looked like a usual morning in the Phantomhive mansion but Ciel had a rather unwanted invitation sitting on his study table. He stood with his back to the table and stared out of the large window.

"You will have to read it Bocchan. It seems as though Count Alois Trancy has invited you for a visit to his mansion for a ball"

"Yes that despicable creature has invited me to his mansion however I don't intend to go. Write a letter of refusal and send it to him"

"But the investigations we made has a very clean conclusion that it was the Trancy household that was responsible for the downfall of your parents" Sebastian noted. Ciel grit his teeth.

"My sole purpose will be to kill him even if I do end up going to this ball" Ciel said malice and venom evident in his voice. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Which means they have saved us the trouble of inviting them over" Sebastian said a smirk evident on his face. Ciel smirked back malice evident in his eyes.

"Yes…they have" Ciel said smirking.

"Summon Siera" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes My Lord" Sebastian said bowing and leaving for the kitchen.

"_I don't really think she is necessary for this visit and I'm not sure what Bocchan is thinking. I hope this won't become more complicated or troublesome than it already is_" Sebastian thought to himself while walking towards the kitchen.

The sound of soft laughter perked his ears as he peeked through the slight opening in the kitchen door to see Siera, Meyrin and Finny laughing at Bard who was dressed ridiculously. Sebastian smirked at seeing Bard wear such ridiculous clothing.

"Well that finishes my dare" Bard said his face red with embarrassment.

"Now it's-" Bard didn't get to complete his sentence as Sebastian opened the kitchen door and strode in.

The three ran out as usual. Siera was about to follow Meyrin when Sebastian stopped her by holding her arm.

"What is it Sebastian kun?" Siera questioned.

"Bocchan has summoned you" he said his voice strained. Siera frowned realizing his voice was strained but she nodded not questioning him any further and followed him.

The two of them reached Ciel's study within minutes.

"Siera you will be accompanying me along with Sebastian to Alois's house. We will be leaving in an hour so make sure you are ready by then" Ciel ordered.

"Hai Bocchan" Siera said bowing lightly. Sebastian stood next to her in a stiff posture. Ciel didn't notice the tension in the room as he had his back to both of them.

"Both of you are dismissed and Sebastian make sure the preparations are finished within time" Ciel commanded.

"Yes My Lord" Sebastian said bowing.

The two of them bowed one last time before exiting the study. The two of them looked at each other. Siera was shaking with both disgust and anger.

"Calm down Siera, this is an order, we have to do this" Sebastian said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Sebastian kun…but just thinking of meeting that vile, repulsive creature is making my blood boil" Siera said her red pink slit eyes flashing.

"Siera" Sebastian said raising his voice a little. Siera calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Sebastian looked at her kindly.

"It's alright…just make sure you don't lose your temper after we reach there" he said softly. Siera nodded.

~ A few hours later outside the Trancy mansion ~

"Oh you came" Alois said standing at the door with Claude, Hannah and the triplets.

"Ciel" Alois said smiling brightly.

"Alois Trancy" Ciel said his voice barely audible and his eyes narrowed.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation and coming to our mansion" Claude said bowing lightly. He raised his head and stared at Siera his eyes never leaving her. She disregarded him and tightened her fists. Sebastian looked at her surreptitiously. She nodded back.

"Come on come on I have prepared a special stage for today's ball" Alois said prancing away.

The others all followed Alois to see that he had led them to a huge chessboard.

"This is…" Ciel said staring in awe.

"An ancient battle ground" Sebastian finished Ciel's sentence. Siera didn't speak a word.

"Ne Ciel, how about this? Our butlers will fight in our place" Alois spoke interrupting the two.

Ciel, Sebastian and Siera regarded the prancing boy with vary.

"The one who dances till the end will be the winner. The loser will have to obey any of the winner's orders" he said his eyes unreadable. He pretended not to know anything and smiled brightly at the three in front of him.

"Would you like such a ball Ciel?" he said fake happiness evident on his face.

Sebastian bent down to whisper into Ciel's ears.

"Looks like they were preparing for a fight to death Bocchan"

"Well I'd say it would be ball that would suit us" Ciel said a smug smirk evident on his face. Sebastian had a surprised look on his face.

"It's definitely better than dressing up in false costumes" Ciel remarked. Sebastian smirked.

A church bell tolled loudly. Ciel removed the patch over his eye and his right eye with the seal glowed.

"It's an order Sebastian: win and bring Alois Trancy in front of me" Ciel commanded, "I will finish him off myself"

"Yes My Lord" Sebastian said his red pink slit eyes glowing. Siera looked at Ciel.

"It's an order Siera: help Sebastian complete his order" Ciel said looking at Siera. Siera's red pink eyes flashed.

"Yes My Lord" she replied bowing.

"Master what is your order?" Claude asked Alois. Alois broke out of his stupor.

"Ah…ah right, make Ciel Phantomhive mine" he said and stuck out his tongue which had the seal, "and also give Sebastian Michealis the finest pain" Claude sat down on one knee.

"You can do it can't you, Claude?" he asked.

"Yes Your Highness" Claude replied his red pink slit eyes glowing.

The triplets and Hannah stood armed with dangerous weapons. Sebastian looked at the four and smiled before producing four cutlery knives.

"Well then" Claude said straightening his glasses. The two Lords sat and observed their respective servants facing each other off.

"Dance Macabre" Sebastian said the three cutlery knives glinting in his hand. Siera grinned cracking her bare knuckles.

"Looks like won't be much of a fight if I join you and go all out" Siera said grinning. Sebastian smirked.

"_The way it is even if you didn't go all out you wouldn't have a problem so please let me handle this" _Sebastian whispered to her. She giggled and nodded.

The three triplets came running towards Sebastian.

"Attack combo: Bloodstained Wash Bucket" they shouted in a chorus with their weapons raised.

Sebastian easily evaded the attacks from the triplets.

"Daggers, spears &amp; firearms: three of you are attacking make sure you make good use of your weapons" came Claude's command.

Sebastian evaded the attacks from the three easily and cut through their weapons.

"Attack combo: change from Bloodstained Wash bucket to the Three way Mirror" Claude commanded again. Siera stood blowing her freshly applied nail polish smirking.

"Not bad Sebastian kun" she said grinning.

The triplets immediately got three new spears and attacked together. Sebastian had a serious face and still managed to evade all their attacks.

The triplets got angry and combined their spears to create a huge one. All the three had their red pink slit eyes flashing. Sebastian regarded them carefully as Siera looked on with interest.

The three of them threw the spear at the same time with perfect co-ordination due to which the force was increased by three fold. Sebastian easily evaded the spear and twirled it in his hand.

"Hpmh show off" Siera teased him as he smirked. He performed a few more twirls before throwing it back at the triplets.

The spear went through their heads impaling all three of them together. Sebastian dusted of imaginary dust from his fingers.

"Now you will get along better" he said a smug smirk evident on his face.

Ciel disregarded it but Alois watched the battle with ulterior interest.

"Nice" Alois commented.

Sebastian stood facing Claude when suddenly Hannah threw knives at Sebastian instantly tearing his jacket.

"I have to mend this" Sebastian said looking a little forlorn. Siera giggled.

"You don't have to since you will be full of holes" Hannah said running towards him two hand guns out.

Sebastian avoided all her bullets while stitching his jacket. As soon as her bullets got over, Hannah jumped and used a machine gun that was on the floor and fired a valley of bullets at Sebastian.

"I see at this rate I might really be full of holes" he said smirking and hiding behind a statue.

"I will pay you back for every bullet you fire" he said smirking and took out a whole bunch of cutlery knives. He evaded Hannah's bullets at the last moment and flung the knives at her.

She was on the floor with knives holding down every part of her maid uniform. Sebastian had another dozen knives read in his hands. He was about to throw it on her when a chess piece blocked the target.

Sebastian turned to see Claude putting his leg back down and straightening his glasses.

"Stop there its tea time" he said.

"Oh it's that time already?" Sebastian replied.

"I have to prepare a snack for my master" Claude said facing Sebastian, "let's suspend the dance for a while"

"Oh really? Can I borrow your kitchen then?" Sebastian said grinning.

The chess piece that had blocked Sebastian's knives shattered to pieces. Hannah's eyes became wide with fear evident in her eyes.

"_A valuable soul…a delicious soul…if different souls have different flavors…what kind of soul would demons want to obstinately pursue…_" Claude thought to himself while stirring egg and milk. He raised his eyes up to Ciel.

"_Ciel Phantomhive…_" he thought to himself and stared surreptitiously. Immediately a splotch of milk and cream fell on his hair and glasses. Sebastian smirked.

"Ah I'm sorry, I was slightly bothered by the way you were staring at the young master" he said smirking.

"It looked like you were trying to imagine what kind of taste his soul would have" he said easily evading a splotch of milk and egg that was thrown at him by Claude.

The two were continuously throwing splotches of the mixtures they were making at one another.

"I will not allow you to touch Bocchan's soul…nor lick it" he said his red eyes flashing.

The splotches of food they had thrown at each other had actually formed into two food sculptures. Claude's sculpture was a huge snake surrounding a woman screaming for help and Sebastian's sculpture being the very same snake having a spear driven through its head by a Goddess.

Siera stepped from behind the sculpture Sebastian had made with her eyes flashing. Claude's eyes went slightly wide in fear.

"What useless entertainment" Ciel said looking bored. Alois was literally jumping in his seat in excitement.

Claude licked the splotch of food from his glasses.

The two boys were seated facing opposite each other on a long table. Claude and Hannah stood on one side and Sebastian and Siera stood on the other with their respective masters.

"Today's dessert is Puits D"Amour, a puff pastry filled with crème pâtissière and raspberry jam and for tea I prepared Mariage Frere's Eros" Claude said bowing towards Alois.

Alois opened his mouth wide for Claude to feed him. Alois nodded in approval saying he liked the dessert.

"As for me I prepared Foret Noire, a chocolate sponge cake centered with cherries in syrup garnished in white cream and as the tea is Keemun of the finest quality which I ordered directly from the Qing province of Anhui" he said standing straight.

"Ah" Ciel said eating a bite.

The two soon finished their snacks and were seated at their seats in no time. On the stage below Claude and Hannah faced Sebastian and Siera.

"Well let's resume our ball" Claude said a look of want evident in his eyes as he watched Siera.

Sebastian purposely stamped his feet on the floor hard distracting his attention.

"Shall we dance" he said holding out his hand and smirking.

"Fine…well then" Claude said removing his glasses.

"_He has something planned"_ Siera thought narrowing her eyes.

Claude pulled Hannah close holding her waist roughly and removed the glove of his right hand.

"Claude…" Hannah said her eyes dazed. Claude placed two fingers on her chin.

"Hai" she said and closed her eyes.

Claude inserted his fingers into her mouth. Slowly his entire palm and soon his whole hand right up till his arm went into her throat.

Siera's eyes widened as Claude pulled out a sword from her throat.

Ciel's eyes widened.

"What's that" he whispered to himself. Alois stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Sebastian oohed in surprise.

"What do we have here?"

"_Laevatinn_" Siera thought to herself her eyes going wide.

"An ancient mystical sword clad in darkness: Laevatinn" Claude said with a flourish.

"I did not expect you to possess such an item" Sebastian said.

"I simply thought I would pay you due respect since you occasioned this ball" Claude said simply.

"Well then…let's resume the Danse Macabre" he said his demon slit pink eyes flashing before going back to its honey color.

Siera was seething where she stood as she tightened her fists. Sebastian placed a hand on Siera's shoulder.

"Be careful" she whispered her eyes flashing in anger, "that is no normal sword"

"I will" Sebastian assured her.

The two butlers ran at each other. Claude swiped the sword at him and the two knives that Sebastian brought out to defend himself easily got sliced cleanly into two. Sebastian's eyes widened.

He evaded the next swipe and found the chess piece behind him was sliced in two.

"Ne Ciel look at Claude's sword" Alois said sitting next to Ciel in his seat. Ciel had a curious look in his eye.

"Ah it is pretty scary" Ciel commented not taking his eyes off the fight. Alois looked at the fight satisfied with that answer.

An aura of intense anger emanated from across the stage. Siera walked towards the two butlers facing each other with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I have had just about enough" she said her voice emitting dangerous malice. The two looked at her completely stunned. She stopped about 10 yards away from them and held out her hand.

The sword dissolved from Claude's hand and reappeared in Siera's hand. She easily swirled the sleek sword as if she had been handling it all her life.

The entire party was now staring at her unable to take their eyes off.

"Is she a witch…did s-s-she use magic just now?" Alois questioned his eyes wide.

"I don't know…" Ciel replied equally surprised.

She raised her head her red pink slit eyes flashing before becoming chocolate brown again.

"Don't you think you are hogging all the limelight Sebastian kun" Siera said with her eyes ablaze and a malicious smirk on her face.

"Didn't Claude allow Hannah to have some fun? You should let me have a go at them too" she said swirling the sword effortlessly in her hand. The two butlers were frozen in their spots.

Ciel smirked at the scene in front of him. He turned towards Alois an idea forming in his head.

"Would you mind showing me your house Alois Trancy?" he questioned his smirk never leaving his face.

"You need the toilet too" Alois said smiling easily, "fine" he replied.

The two boys stood and turned to leave. Siera's eyes were quick to catch their movement and she dropped the sword her eyes losing focus.

Siera looked at Sebastian and he turned towards the two boys understanding her sign.

"My my I don't approve of you going away and leaving this dance to the butler" Sebastian said. Claude was quick to pick up the sword Siera dropped.

Claude immediately lunged at Sebastian again.

"I would say looking away from the dance is even less acceptable" he said smashing a tile on the floor. The two butlers faced each other.

"I'm going after Bocchan be careful Sebastian" Siera warned and ran behind the two boys not realizing Claude had taken the sword she discarded.

"Are you perhaps that crazed for the boy's soul that you are losing your demonic intuition?" Claude asked placing the sword on his shoulder and not letting go of the hilt.

Sebastian moved back only to have his cheek cut by a sleek, thin, sharp and black thread. His eyes narrowed.

"When did this happen?" he said realizing he was standing in the midst of a web of the black threads.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Ne, where are you going?" Alois whined pouting a little.

"I've had enough of this play" Ciel said folding his arms and closing his eyes. He removed his black glove he had on his right hand.

"Count Alois Trancy, you robbed me, Ciel Phantomhive, of my pride and vilified me" he said turning towards the other boy. Alois stood transfixed.

"Therefore I challenge you to a duel with swords" he said looking straight into Alois's eyes.

Alois blinked twice before smirking maliciously.

"What the hell, so you didn't want to piss behind me?" he said his tone mocking.

~ With the two butlers ~

"The spider threads of the Trancy family are able to cut even through steel" Claude said balancing beautifully on one strand of the thread and looking down on Sebastian the sword in his hand.

"Move and your head will fly off" Claude said arrogance coating his voice.

"As expected of the Spider's butler" Sebastian said smiling.

~ With Siera ~

"Where have those two gone to? This bloody mansion is just too big" Siera said walking through and checking each hallway in annoyance.

~ With the two boys ~

Alois looked joyful.

"I've never fought a duel before Ciel" he said looking at the younger boy.

"You can choose the rules Ciel" he said smiling joyfully.

"We will stand back to back and starting walking at the call of "allez". At the tenth step we will turn and commence fighting" he said his face expressionless.

"Aah wakata" Alois said looking excited, "it sounds interesting"

The two stood back to back and called out "allez" in sync.

They both started walking in opposite directions.

"One…two…three…four" the two walked on saying the words in sync.

Ciel turned at the fifth step only to see Alois pointing the sword at his face.

"No cheating Ciel" he said smirking. Ciel was shaking with anger.

On both sides the Trancy household was having an upper hand. Claude kept creating more spider threads with the sword and cut Sebastian in more places that his cheek. Soon his arm and leg were also bleeding.

Meanwhile Alois was having an upper hand in the duel over Ciel being the older of the two.

The two boys clashed their swords and the sound echoed throughout the house.

Claude who was about to cut Sebastian's head off stopped midway and turned towards the source of the sound. Siera was frozen in her spot.

All three demons stood transfixed when they heard the sound of the swords clashing.

"Bocchan" Sebastian said his eyes widening.

"One, two, three. One, two, three" Alois said easily evading the younger boy's attacks and pushed him down from the top. Ciel fell down with a thud and was panting.

Alois landed smoothly. He walked towards Ciel who was sprawled out on the floor and pointed the sword to his eye and tapped the sword on his cheek.

"At last I got you Ciel" he said his eyes becoming more excited. He sat on top of the boy and placed the sword length wise next to Ciel's neck.

"Sebastian wants to eat your soul, right? But that won't happen. I'll cut it into pieces and feed the spiders of this house. Sebastian will feel chagrined" he said smirking. He laughed evilly.

"I can't wait" he said turning towards Ciel his eyes burning.

Ciel looked back and frowned, "the soul of the Queen's watchdog is not so cheap as to become the food of spiders" Ciel said smirking and Alois grit his teeth.

"If you're ready to have your legs bitten off feel free to try" Ciel challenged a smirk gracing his face.

"You still have energy to be cheeky" Alois said sitting up straight on Ciel and pointing the sword at his heart.

"Give up and become mine Ciel" he said smirking.

He pushed the sword down aiming to kill him when Ciel caught the sword his hands becoming bloody due to the sharp sword. Ciel smirked.

"Finally I got you" he said grinning and pushed his sword deep into Alois's stomach.

"Bocchan" Sebastian said looking panicked and entered the room flowed by Claude and Siera.

Alois fell over.

"It hurts!" he screamed, "help me…help me Claude" he said tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes your Hig-" Claude was interrupted by Ciel's outburst.

"Stop Sebastian, don't you dare come close till I have killed him" Ciel warned. Siera's eyes widened and Claude stood transfixed.

"Yes understood" Sebastian said smiling lightly. Siera was about to rush and stop Ciel when Sebastian held her by her arm and warned her not to go. Siera looked at the two boys. Claude was staring at Ciel his eyes wide.

"Die, Alois Trancy" Ciel said pointing the sword at Alois's head.

Alois held Ciel's feet.

"No! I don't want to die…it hurts…please help me Ciel" he begged.

Ciel looked down on the older boy and held the hilt of the sword tight.

"You are disgracing yourself Alois…how dare you after killing my parents" Ciel said looking extremely angry.

"You don't know anything…the demon at your side is deceiving you" Alois said tears running down his cheeks.

"Demon?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, actually my parents were killed too…my precious family was burnt to death along with my whole village" he said slowing moving up towards Ciel's waist.

"You and I are the same Ciel, I promise I won't haunt you anymore, I will apologize for everything" Alois said tears running down his cheeks, "just please…spare my life" he begged.

Ciel looked down and chuckled.

"You soiled my pride…you will atone for your sins with your life" he said pointing the sword at Alois's head. Alois looked his eyes wide in fear.

Before the sword could reach Alois, Claude stopped it.

"Claude" Alois said looking a little happy.

"Let go you bastard" Ciel said fighting to get the sword back from Claude's grasp.

"Bocchan" Siera and Sebastian said at the same time panic coating their voices.

Ciel slapped Claude with his bloody hand. Siera's eyes widened and she immediately wiped the blood off his cheek with her hands while Sebastian carried Ciel to safety.

Claude's red pink eyes flashed and he stood his eyes wide and in a trance by the smell of Ciel's blood. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Alois Trancy" Ciel called out panting.

"I can't let you continue the dance in this condition" Sebastian said narrowing his eyes. That was when Siera first noticed Sebastian's injuries.

"Sebastian kun" she said her eyes wide. Sebastian shook his head she lowered her head.

"I am very sorry but we will be leaving now" Sebastian said looking at Claude. Claude was mesmerized.

"Claude san?" Sebastian said his eyes narrowing. Claude broke out of his stupor.

"Ah yes we can continue this ball another day" he said adjusting his spectacles.

"Well then let's take our leave Bocchan" Sebastian said standing and carrying Ciel bridal style.

"You came off on your own and you have got injured too I must say what an unruly young master you are"

"Put me down Sebastian" Ciel said squirming in Sebastian's hands.

"My my you're bleeding so much and yet you have the energy to struggle" he said taking the slaps from Ciel with an uninterested face.

"Siera" Sebastian called out. She broke free of her thoughts and nodded at Sebastian. She turned towards Alois.

"Alois sama please look after your injury" she said sadness evident in her eyes before following Sebastian out. Alois looked at her shocked with tears sliding down his eyes touched by her kindness.

Siera could feel Claude's eyes wandering over her body as she left; she walked out quickly feeling disgusted.

The entire carriage ride back home Siera was burdened by her guilty conscious. Sebastian looked at her forlorn expression and narrowed his eyes.

The party soon reached the Phantomhive mansion. Siera immediately walked on ahead while Sebastian carried Ciel to his room.

He took care of Ciel's injuries and helped him change into his night clothes and left the room.

He went to his own room and looked into the mirror. His cheeks and forehead were filled with cuts. He sighed.

Siera walked into his room her bangs covering her eyes. She made him sit on his bed forcefully Sebastian winced a little and looked surprised.

"What is it Siera?" he asked looking confused. She said nothing in reply and dabbed the cotton dipped in iodine on his cheek. He winced a little and stopped her hand.

"Stop acting tough. I'll go after taking care of the injuries" she said her voice hoarse. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"These are nothing I can't heal myself from" Sebastian said his voice gentle. Siera snapped.

"You can heal yourself from the injuries created by the Laevatinn sword?" she said her eyes flashing in anger. Sebastian was shocked he stared at her looking speechless.

"I said I'd go after taking care of the injuries just sit still" she said her voice a shaky whisper. Sebastian's eyes widened.

After tending to his injuries she turned to leave. She stopped at the door with tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I was so focused on Bocchan that I didn't realize Claude had taken the sword…I'm sorry for leaving you there alone" she whimpered tightening her fists.

Sebastian's body moved on his own and hugged her from behind. She gasped in shock as he rested his head in the nook of her neck. She placed her hands on his relishing his warmth.

"It's nothing I can't handle, it's just that I got careless…I'm sorry too for making you worry" he said gently.

He turned her around and wiped her tears before lifting her face with two fingers below her chin. She looked downcast.

"You worry too much" he said kindly.

"It's just…everyone here is precious to me…I can't lose anyone precious to me anymore" she said before turning to leave. Sebastian held her arm.

"You won't" he said his voice firm.

Siera gasped and turned towards him. He pulled her close with an arm gently around her waist and another holding her head gently.

"I promise" he whispered. Tears slid down Siera's cheek but she smiled through them.

The two leaned in towards each other, chocolate brown melted into red, their red pink demon eyes flashed, they both smiled at each other. Their lips were just inches apart…

Suddenly a bell chimed indicating bedroom and they both let go of each other in surprise. Siera giggled.

"Looks like Bocchan has summoned you" she said and giggled before leaving.

Sebastian sighed.

"What perfect timing" he thought to himself before leaving for Ciel's room.

~ In Ciel's room ~

"What is it Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned his usual smile in its place.

"Summon Siera and tell her I'm summoning her" he said.

Sebastian looked startled but bowed nonetheless.

"Yes My Lord" he said and left.

Sebastian couldn't think of any reason as to why Ciel would want to see her but he called Siera and both of them hurried to Ciel's room.

"You called for me Bocchan?" Siera said surprise coating her voice. Ciel nodded.

"There is something I need an explanation for" he said looking straight at her. She blinked looking confused.

"Anything Bocchan" she said.

"How did the weapon in Claude's hand appear in yours" he questioned. Sebastian widened his eyes.

"_So that's what this is about_" he thought to himself. He cleared his throat,

"I am curious to know too" he said.

Siera looked a little disturbed but she took a deep breath.

"Did you use magic?" Ciel questioned further becoming slightly impatient. Siera giggled at his childishness.

"No Bocchan, it is an ability unique to me" she said smiling, "I'll explain from the beginning"

"You see Bocchan; the Great Five are not only the strongest of all demons. We each have a special ability that is unique to us" she said smiling.

"I cannot reveal the abilities of the other four, but I can reveal mine. I am the wielder of all weapons" she said her eyes glinting.

"Since I am the wielder of all weapons, attacking me with a weapon is not going to work. I just have to desire it and the weapon will be in my hands no matter where it is or who my opponent is" she said smiling.

Ciel and Sebastian had their eyes wide.

"Sebastian, why didn't you tell me of this?" Ciel questioned.

"Only the Great Five know each other's abilities, we keep it hidden even from our kind" Siera quickly explained. Ciel nodded digesting the information he received.

"So you know the abilities of the other four" Ciel questioned. Siera nodded.

"But you can't reveal it?" he probed further. Siera shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bocchan it is a sealed promise amongst us, I can't break it" Siera said looking a little downcast. Sebastian's eyes widened as soon as the words "sealed promise" left her mouth.

"Bocchan I request that you don't question her further on this matter" he said his voice strained. Ciel raised his eyebrow.

"What is wrong Sebastian?" he asked confused.

"If she breaks a sealed promise she will die, and all the memories of her or anything said to you by her will disappear from your mind, only those who involved in the promise shall have her memories" he said tightening his fists. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Is that true?" he said his voice barely a whisper. Siera smiled and nodded.

"Alright then…both of you are dismissed" Ciel said turning in to sleep. Both of them nodded and bowed before leaving.

As soon as they were out of the room and walked a little away from Ciel's room, Siera turned towards Sebastian.

"I'd like it if you kept this a secret" Siera said looking a little embarrassed. Sebastian nodded.

"If it is a sealed promise that means…" Sebastian said sighing. Siera smiled.

"Yes" she replied looking at him. His face had turned a little pale and yet he had his usual smile in place.

"A truly formidable father, a frightening mother and two horribly powerful brothers, what a perfect place for me to find my destined mate…" he said holding her hand making a tinge of pink appear on her face.

"Don't be happy just yet, you have to pass the tests set by my father before anything else" she said giggling.

"Tests? What tests?" Sebastian said his face unreadable.

"There were two: one test of strength and another I don't know off" she said thinking.

"A test of strength and an unknown test eh" he said looking slightly pale. She giggled nodding.

"Oh just so you know, no one who ever asked for my hand to Papa passed both" she said her voice a sultry whisper.

Sebastian paled even further. She laughed out loud.

"So will you pass both, Sebastian kun?" she said teasing him.

He pinned her to a nearby wall with hand on her waist.

"Don't make me play rough woman" he said a smirk gracing his face and mischief glinting in his eyes. Siera looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"And what will you do should I make you play rough?" she questioned not wanting to stop teasing him.

"A few things…" he said leaning in. Their red pink demon eyes flashed and both of them closed their eyes.

Just when Sebastian was about to close the distance a voice was heard and made them to move apart from each other abruptly.

"LALALALALALALALALALA" a drunken Bard stumbled in a corridor few yards before the two of them. Siera giggled.

"Well it's time I slept Sebastian kun" she said smirking before going to her room.

A dark aura surrounded Sebastian.

"Looks like Bard had quite some work to finish tomorrow since Meyrin and Finny will be on leave" he said to himself his eyes glinting with malice…

* * *

**AAAH there finishes another chapter ^^  
I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^  
Looks like the peaceful times have returned! But will this continue? Or will the next morning at the Phantomhive mansion bring a new challenge?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos ^^**


	7. The Meito Ceremony & The Known Stranger

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
Sorry that I took so long to update ^_^  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but I do own my OCs and the story :)  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_A dark aura surrounded Sebastian._

"_Looks like Bard had quite some work to finish tomorrow since Meyrin and Finny will be on leave" he said to himself his eyes glinting with malice…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

_If just the smell of his blood has that much of a mesmerizing capability I wonder what his soul would actually taste like…not to mention __**her**__…aah…Siera…beautiful and strong with such an amazing voice…truly a treasure…Sebastian Michealis…I shall steal both from you…especially…__**her**__…_

~ At the Phantomhive mansion ~

Siera woke as per her usual routine and headed to the kitchen to talk to Meyrin but to her surprise she couldn't find Meyrin, Bard or Finny.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered out loud.

She sighed to herself and was about to start preparing breakfast when an exhausted Bard entered the kitchen.

"I'm dead…I'm dead…I'm dea-" Bard said falling to the kitchen floor in exhaustion unable to complete his sentence. Siera widened her eyes.

"What's wrong Bard san?" Siera asked looking concerned.

"Sebastian is such a monster" Bard said crying comical tears. Siera was confused as to why Sebastian would overwork Bard to the point of exhaustion as this had never happened before.

"I don't even know why it's like this suddenly" Bard wailed, "me singing at night has never been a problem, I can sing to my heart's content and no one would ever comment on it, suddenly it's a problem" he sobbed.

Siera's eyes widened when she realized the problem. She giggled.

"Bard san please go and take rest. I'll handle Sebastian kun" she said smiling at the extremely tired man. Bard had stars in his eyes.

"Thank you Siera san, you're a lifesaver!" he replied before scuttling off.

Exactly five minutes after Bard left Sebastian entered the kitchen.

"Where is Bard? He has so much work to do" he questioned his eyes glinting. Siera said nothing and pulled him by his tail coat to her room and shut the door trapping him inside.

"What is it Siera I have a lot of-" Sebastian started only to be interrupted by Siera.

"You're overworking Bard san just because he interrupted our kiss yesterday?" Siera asked raising an eyebrow her tone slightly teasing.

"N-no" Sebastian replied slightly stammering.

"Am I not the person you should be seeking out baka Sebastian kun" she said giggling.

Sebastian pulled her by her waist having had enough of being teased.

"Hmm maybe" he said playing dumb. Their red pink slit eyes flashed simultaneously.

"Is a kiss ok before gaining your father's consent?" Sebastian whispered.

"A kiss is definitely ok" she whispered back.

Siera smiled and leaned in. He closed the distance and the two were lost in their kiss. Sebastian tilted his head and deepened the kiss. She smiled in between and wove her delicate fingers through his hair as his slender fingers held her waist gently. One hand let go of her waist and gently cupped her cheek. She was responding as passionately as Sebastian was.

Suddenly a bell chimed indicating study and they both broke apart.

Siera giggled.

"Looks like you have work again"

Sebastian pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent.

"As always" he breathed into her skin. She smiled her cheeks slightly pink.

"Go on Sebastian kun" she said breaking the hug and kissing him on his cheek.

"Oh and don't torture Bard anymore alright?" she said smirking and heading towards the kitchen.

"_Damn that woman…_" he thought smirking to himself.

~ That evening ~

The evening had brought an unexpected visitor to the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian was trying to keep his cool and was failing miserably.

"What are you doing here Claude? You have no business here" Sebastian said trying to keep his tone as professional as possible.

"Oh I have no business with you Sebastian but I do have some unfinished business with Siera" Claude said his ever present smirk evident on his face.

"And pray what is the unfinished business that you have with me?" Siera asked appearing at the door with an annoyed expression evident on her face.

"Ah Siera you're the one I was loo-"

"What is it that you want Claude? Honestly I don't have the patience to deal with you" Siera interrupted looking annoyed.

"Feisty as always…I like that in a woman…I wonder how you would look like wh-"

"Enough Claude" Siera interrupted her demon eyes flashing.

"What do you want you disgusting creature" she spat at him.

"Did the two of you forget what time of the year it is for demons" Claude said huskily adjusting his glasses his smirk evident on his face.

Siera looked annoyed and realization hit Sebastian.

"_That is why we couldn't keep away from each other" _Sebastian thought to himself.

"What time of the year is it?" Siera asked humoring Claude. Sebastian looked uncomfortable having a vague idea of what Claude was here for.

"It's the mating season for us" Claude said his smirk clear. Siera's eyes widened.

"You must understand what I'm here for now, don't you?" Claude said adjusting his glasses.

"No…" Siera gasped as Claude's eyes glinted with lust.

"Yes…that's exactly what I'm here for…the Meito ceremony" he replied back.

"Enough Claude" Sebastian said his smirk returning to his face.

"You can't win this one"

Sebastian stepped up next to Siera and held her by her waist. Siera showed no reaction as she appeared to be frozen in her spot.

"I'm her destined mate. We even shared our first kiss already" Sebastian said his smirk evident. Siera stood with her bangs covering her eyes and her fists tightened. Sebastian had a slight frown on his face seeing her reaction.

Claude's smirk never wavered.

"So what Sebastian Michealis?" he said unable to stop himself from grinning. Sebastian frowned.

"Siera what's wrong" he questioned pulling her close. She shook with anger.

"You bastard…you know about it don't you?" Siera hissed under her breath.

"Know about what?" Sebastian questioned. Claude smirked and nodded.

"We have different rules when it comes to mating" Siera explained looking forlornly at Sebastian.

"What different rules?" he questioned further.

"Since we are stronger than all of our kind we decided to keep a ceremony and give everyone an equal chance to mate with us. Papa conducts the tests and anyone who wishes be our mates can compete. Even if destined mates if they lose to another demon we have to respect the ceremony. This means that even if my brothers and I find our destined mates, they have to pass the ceremony to be us" Siera explained.

"Claude has a chance of being with me if he passes the ceremony, which means should he pass the ceremony I have to be with him and not you…"

Sebastian said nothing while digesting the information Siera was giving him.

"We can mate only once in our lives…it's one mate for life" Siera said her voice a whisper.

"This means…"

"Yes should I pass the ceremony I get to have her for life and you can't do anything about it" Claude finished Sebastian's sentence with a smirk on his face.

Siera closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm her nerves. Sebastian held her hand gently.

"Relax Siera; it's not such a big deal is it?" Sebastian said his smile returning to his face. Siera shook her head.

"It is a very big deal Sebastian" Siera said looking exasperated.

"Yes and you would have no choice but to accept me if I pass the ceremony" Claude said grinning and adjusting his glasses with his eyes roaming Siera's body.

"That is _IF _you pass the ceremony my boy" a voice replied to Claude's arrogant claim.

Siera gasped and turned towards the direction from which the voice came.

"_That voice_"

A cloaked man stood a few yards away from the three demons.

"Who the hell are you to interfere" Claude said standing next to him in a flash and holding his collar. The man grinned beneath the collar and easily broke Claude's grip.

"Who am I? Well I think I will let you three guess the answer to that question" the man said and removed his hood.

Siera gasped as her eyes went wide but the other two showed no signs of knowing the man.

"It can't be…" Siera whispered to herself…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
Sorry I know it's a really short one, but I couldn't help but put that cliffhanger xD  
So who is this new person who is entering? Is it someone Siera knows?  
Wait for my next update to find out ;)  
Until next time adios amigos :3**


	8. An Unexpected Reunion & The Tests

**Here comes the next chapter FINALLY YAY! :D  
I don't own Kuroshitshuji or its characters but I do own my OCs and the story :)  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"Who am I? Well I think I will let you three guess the answer to that question" the man said and removed his hood._

_Siera gasped as her eyes went wide but the other two showed no signs of knowing the man._

_"It can't be…" Siera whispered to herself…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Tears slid down Siera's face, she smiled through them and rushed towards the cloaked man and hugged him tight.

"Papa"

The man laughed gently and hugged her back tightly.

"How are you sweetheart?" he said smiling tenderly.

"I'm fine Papa, how are you doing? It's been a while" Siera said smiling back at him her earlier nervousness all forgotten.

"I'm doing fine sweetheart and yes it has been quite a while" he said laughing lightly.

"How is Mama?" she questioned.

"Kayla is doing great" he replied.

"How are Kiki and Kimi?"

"They're doing well too but I thought you three weren't talking to each other yet you seem to know their current names eh" he teased her.

"Haha of course Papa I'm their onee san after all" Siera said grinning. The older demon grinned back.

Sebastian and Claude were both standing with expressionless faces and watched the two interact with each other.

"Come on Siera lets not keep the gentlemen waiting" he said smiling at Siera.

"How do you know my current name Papa?" Siera questioned.

"I know a lot of things, for instance, you kept your second name as Vankroff only because I named myself Vankroff after my last contract" he said grinning. Siera smirked.

"You're just as amazing as ever aren't you" she said smirking. He grinned.

"Hello gentlemen I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Samuel Vankroff, Siera's father" he said smiling and turning towards them. The two of them bowed.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior father" Claude said bowing lightly.

"Just call me Vankroff san till decided otherwise" Samuel said grinning.

"I apologize again" Claude said his voice steady.

"That's alright I do like feisty guys" Samuel said winking. Claude had a smirk plastered on his face. Sebastian had his classical smile in place.

"He isn't like Kiki or Kimi Papa. Don't let your favoritism rule the Meito" Siera said looking annoyed. Samuel laughed out loud.

"Such a classic answer out of you Siera, you haven't changed at all" he said patting her head. Siera pouted.

"Well well gentlemen let's not waste any more time and get started shall we?" Samuel asked grinning. The other two nodded.

"Alright then, the Meito has two tests and a fight between the contenders at the end. One is a test of strength and the other is a secret test which I will reveal to the candidate who passes the first test. The fight will take place at the end if my favor isn't accepted by both, good so far?" Samuel questioned his eyes roaming both of them. The two nodded.

"Alright, now since both of you are nothing in strength compared to either me or her, I shall make this test a little softer than what I usually do but don't think this will be easy" Samuel said looking grim.

"Just a little? Papa that's unfair" Siera said looking worried.

"Why sweetie afraid your destined mate will get hurt?" Samuel grinned teasing her. Siera turned pink, Sebastian coughed a little and Claude grit his teeth.

"Papa" Siera whined turning pink. Samuel laughed.

"Don't worry little one, there won't be too much damage" Samuel said winking.

"Ready boys?" he asked turning to the two. They nodded.

"Just a word of caution, I can kill both of within the blink of an eye so don't even think of playing me" he warned. The two stood straight with no emotions visible on their face.

"Time for me to play" Samuel said grinning.

~ Few hours later ~

"I hope you two are ready, I shall now tell you the rules of the test you both have to withstand five seconds in the fight to pass the test" he said.

"Five? Papa it's usually just three! This isn't fair at all" Siera said looking worried concerned for Sebastian's safety.

"Sweety I need to test your destined mate to see if he is worthy of you. I know I can't expect him to have more strength than us but he should be able to withstand at least that much to be worthy to be in our sealed circle" Samuel explained.

"But Papa-"

"No buts Siera you mustn't interfere alright? It was only three seconds earlier as the ones who contended for you had merely wanted the title of being a part of our sealed circle and the title of your mate and nothing else. They felt nothing for you but now the situation is different. Do you understand now Siera?" Samuel said looking stern.

Siera nodded and kept quiet knowing it was pointless to speak further and looked at Sebastian worriedly. Sebastian smiled and held her hand and squeezed it assuring he would be fine. Claude was getting more and more irritated by their intimacy.

"When do we start?" Claude said interrupting the mood. Samuel grinned.

"Right now, you both can attack me simultaneously if you wish" he replied.

The three men stood facing each other; all three jumped back at the same time and lunged at each other.

"_Strength wise I know the upper hand in this battle but it is not the only quality that determines the winner in a fight. Agility and good reflexes are far more superior skills that are required and can change the outcome of a battle. I wonder which of the two would really be able to protect Siera should the situation arise…"_ Samuel thought to himself as he analyzed the agility and the reflexes of the two demons fighting for his daughter's hand.

Claude was tightly strung but Sebastian seemed to behave like the fight wasn't a big deal at all.

"_That is one hell of an attitude"_ Samuel thought to himself smirking.

"_Papa is smirking? He only does that when he finds something amusing…I hope he makes the right decision" _Siera thought to herself worriedly and fidgeted with her fingers.

"_An opponent should always be measured by their agility, confidence level and will power they have. Not always by strength" _Siera stood watching the fight as she remembered the basic rule Samuel had drilled into her and her brothers during the early years of their lives. The five seconds seemed to last a lifetime and Siera kept breathing in an out frequently in an attempt to control her nervousness.

"I have decided who will qualify to the next test" Samuel said landing smoothly with not even a scratch evident on his face. The other two landed smoothly but had few cuts and scratches evident on them.

"_I didn't even notice Papa do that jeez he is as good as ever" _Siera thought to herself sighing.

"Who is it Papa?" Siera questioned unable to keep her cool anymore.

"Both qualify" he replied an unreadable expression evident on his face. Siera's eyes widened. Claude smirked.

"_One more test and Siera will become mine forever"_ Claude thought to himself smirking.

"_I have never seen such an expression on Papa's face before…" _he thought to herself looking worried.

Sebastian noticed her uneasiness and held her hand surreptitiously; they looked into each other's eyes their expressions conveying everything to each other.

Samuel's eyes widened when he noticed both their demon eyes flashing.

"_So it was true he is her destined mate" _he thought to himself. Claude grit his teeth when he noticed it.

"Papa what is the second test?" Siera interrupted Samuel's flow of thoughts. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry sweety I can't grant this wish of yours" Samuel said. Siera looked at Sebastian worriedly he smiled at her at assured her. She nodded.

"I will be fine" he assured her squeezing her hand.

"I hope so…" she whispered back.

"Claude please come with me" Samuel said smiling. Claude smirked. Siera fidgeted and Sebastian tried to calm her.

"Get ready to lose her Sebastian Michealis" Claude whispered to Sebastian a smirk evident on his face and followed Samuel's retreating back.

~ Few minutes later ~

"Ah this spot should be perfect don't you think so Claude?" Samuel asked his grin widening; Claude had a straight face and controlled himself from revealing his confusion via his expressions.

"Ready for what Vankroff san?" he asked with forced politeness.

"The second test of course" he said his grin widening.

"But what is the second test?" he questioned.

"I will ask you three questions and you will have to answer them as truthfully as you can. I will assess your answers and decide on who I will favor in the fight between you and Sebastian" he said.

"Shall we start?"

"Of course Vankroff san" Claude said bowing lightly.

"First question, if you were given a choice between immortality with no powers and mortal life but with immense powers what would you choose?"

"Mortality with great powers" Claude replied immediately.

"And your reason?"

A drop of sweat slid down Claude's face

"_I have to say something to make him believe I am better for her than that damned crow"_

"So that I can protect my loved ones" he replied. Samuel nodded but said nothing.

"_That could mean either he is unsure of his own strength or greedy for more than what he wants…which could it be?"_ Samuel thought to himself.

"Next question, if Siera was a demon far weaker than you are and with no beauty or special abilities would you still accept her to be your mate?" he asked out loud.

"_Of course not"_ Claude thought to himself. He looked Samuel straight in the eye.

"Of course I would" he said.

"_Liar"_ Samuel thought to himself narrowing his eyes.

"_His hesitance is quite disturbing. It seems like he is trying to convince me that he is better than Sebastian."_

"Final question, should I say you would have to fight my entire family for you to be accepted as her mate what would your answer be?"

"_Of course I would say no, she is a beauty but I wouldn't want to die for her"_ he thought to himself.

"I would accept the challenge Vankroff san" he said bowing down.

Samuel nodded assessing his answers.

"Well Claude you have given me your answers I shall decide after I talk to Sebastian as well. Please leave and ask him to come here" he commanded.

Claude bowed.

"Yes Vankroff san, I hope your answer would be in my favor" he said and turned to leave.

"We shall see" Samuel replied nodding.

"_I sense hesitancy however his answers aren't too bad…let's see what Sebastian has to say"_

Claude turned and bowed for the last time before leaving Samuel. He went back in a few seconds and relayed Samuel's message to Sebastian.

Sebastian took a deep breath and kissed Siera on her forehead.

"You dare do anything at all to her and you will regret being alive" Sebastian warned Claude, Claude smirked and said nothing. Siera looked at him with disgust.

Sebastian turned to Siera.

"I love you Siera"

"I love you too Sebastian…stay safe" she whispered as he left.

Sebastian soon reached where Samuel was.

"Welcome my boy" Samuel said warmly. Sebastian smiled his nervousness reduced considerably.

"Thank you" he said smiling back. Samuel smiled broadly.

"Well my next test consists of a question answer session. I want you to answer three of my questions as honestly as you can. Are you ready?" he said smiling. Sebastian nodded.

"First question, if you were given a choice between immortality with no powers and mortal life but with immense powers what would you choose?"

"My answer would vary, but in both my choices I wouldn't ask for the immense powers, I'm happy with my own"

"Elaborate" Samuel said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"If Siera would want to be with me and if she is immortal too I would choose immortality...the thought of living with her by my side forever is a really good kind of future and if she wouldn't be by my side I would choose a mortal life" he answered. Samuel nodded.

"Next question, if Siera was a demon far weaker than you are and with no beauty or special abilities would you still accept her to be your mate?"

"Yes I would" he said with no hesitation. Samuel nodded smiling.

"_His eyes are showing complete honesty"_

"Final question, should I say you would have to fight my entire family for you to be accepted as her mate what would your answer be?"

"Well…I know there is a high chance of me dying should I accept the challenge but if it's for her I would do it…she is worth dying for" he said smiling,

"_Honesty is evident on his face. There wasn't even a trace of hesitation"_

"Come my boy, let's go see my lovely daughter and tell her my decision" Samuel said smiling broadly. Sebastian nodded.

~ Meanwhile with Siera and Claude ~

"I'm sure I will be the one your father will favor" Claude said while taking a few steps close to her.

Siera's slit red pink eyes flashed.

"Don't make me kill you, you filthy beast. Don't forget that I'm far stronger than you are" she said anger lacing her voice.

Claude grit his teeth.

"You will have to accept your father's decision" he said through his teeth. Siera stood with her back to him.

"_Papa please…please choose the one my heart yearns for"_ Siera thought to herself tears stinging her eyes…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
What is going to happen now? Who will Samuel favor in the final fight? Who will become Siera's Meito?  
Wait for my next update to find out :D  
Till then adios amigos :D**


	9. The Difference In Will

**Here comes the next chapter ^_^  
Sorry for keeping you guys under suspense for so long :D  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but I do own my OCs and the story :)  
Enjoy ^^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_Claude grit his teeth,_

_"You will have to accept your father's decision" he said through his teeth, Siera stood with her back to him,_

_"Papa please…please choose the one my heart yearns for" Siera thought to herself tears stinging her eyes…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Siera sat fidgeting with her fingers in nervousness while Claude watched her with a lustful expression on his face,

"_I'm sure I'm the one he would choose for her and when that happens the look on that crow's face will be priceless"_ he thought to himself, _"how I yearn for you Siera…"_ he thought sighing his eyes roaming her figure.

Samuel and Sebastian soon returned and Siera immediately stood noticing the two of them.

"Papa" she said and walked towards them, Claude followed her,

"Well well look how nervous you are Siera" Samuel said laughing, Siera pouted,

"Papa stop teasing me already" she whined, Samuel laughed,

"Alright alright I'll tell you; the mate I agree upon is…"

"IS?" all three chorused,

"Sebastian" Samuel said smiling, "you chose the right man Siera".

Siera held her hands to her chest with her back a bit bent over relief flooding through her; Sebastian smirked at Claude and pulled Siera into a hug.

"I'm so glad…" she whispered burying her face in his chest, he hugged her tightly,

"I am too" he whispered back his voice having a new high while giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Papa thank you" she whispered stretching her hand out to her father Samuel took her hand and hugged her,

"I'm happy for you" he said a tender smile on his face.

Claude stood with his faced hidden by a shadow, intense rage evident on his face. Before anyone could react he lashed out at Sebastian who managed to dodge the attack in the nick of time.

"What are you doing Claude?" Siera asked her demon eyes flashing; Samuel held her shoulder to calm her down,

"You're mine I won't give you to that crow. Fight with me Sebastian" Claude snarled, Sebastian smirked calmly,

"Of course Claude I don't mind at all" he said his eerie smile coming back to his face.

"He doesn't have to fight the likes of you and since when was I yours? Claude don't make me do something I will regret" Siera warned her voice murderous and malicious intent evident in her eyes,

"Siera" Samuel said his voice stern, Siera immediately turned towards him her vicious intent gone.

"I'm sorry Papa…it's just that too many things happened wherein I had to control my anger towards that vile piece of- "

"Siera stop now. What he is asking for isn't forbidden and is in fact a part of the Meito Ceremony. Did you forget that the two of them would have to fight if my favor didn't satisfy the candidates?" he questioned his voice stern, Siera said nothing.

"Sebastian, are you ready to face this challenge?" Samuel questioned Sebastian after making Siera calm down, Sebastian merely smiled eerily,

"Of course" Sebastian answered unfazed by Claude's outburst, Siera was seething in anger,

"You said if my father chose you I would have to go with you and I had made my mind calm enough to accept either decision of his. Now that he chose Sebastian you are preparing to fight him? Don't make me laugh" she said her voice laced with rage,

"If you lose this match Claude and create any more issues I will make sure to kill you myself and believe me when I say it won't take more than a second. Even that maybe too much for you" she said her eyes flashing with inconsumable rage,

"Sebastian make sure that you win this match" she said looking at Sebastian who nodded with his eyes narrowed. Samuel watched the three with his eyes looking panicky,

"_The expression in her eyes…it's almost like that time…" _Samuel thought his eyes widening…

_~ The time when the issue of relentlessly eating human souls was causing a problem in the demon world ~_

"_Papa don't you think there is a point in what is being said? I know we are demons but that doesn't mean that we can relentlessly consume them. True it gives us immense strength but don't we have any dignity as demons?" Siera questioned looking at her family, Kiki and Kimi were looking bored and were randomly hitting the table they were sitting at, Samuel looked grim and Kayla looked annoyed._

"_Don't start this again Siera. You know very well that we are demons. Human souls exist for us to consume them. They are merely food and nothing else" Kayla said narrowing her eyes, _

"_But Mama- "_

_Samuel sighed and interrupted her, "this isn't the time to discuss this Siera. When we meet later we will discuss this matter. We may be divided over this but we are a family don't forget that. Let's go you two. Boys you two can come with us too if you want" Samuel said and looked at the boys._

"_Haaaaaaaai. I'm coming Papa" Kiki said looking bored, Kayla and Siera couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, Samuel grinned._

"_I'm not interested in coming" Kimi said declining his offer, Siera raised an eyebrow and shook her head sighing._

"_I'll stay with him then Papa" Siera volunteered, Samuel sighed and nodded. _

_Kayla hugged Siera and gave her a kiss on her forehead before smiling at her, Siera smiled back,_

"_Stay safe Papa Mama Kiki" Siera said smiling "Mama I love you please look after them!"_

_Kayla smiled and nodded,_

_Samuel grinned, _

_"Do I really need looking after Siera?" to which he received a hit on the head from Kayla who was smirking,_

"_Of course you do. Did you realize that just now? If I or Siera aren't there who knows what kind of a rampage you'd run" Kayla said grinning, Siera smirked back, Kiki was laughing his lungs out, Samuel looked away embarrassed and pulled Kiki by his ear,_

"_You are in no position to laugh you brat" he said turning his attention to Kiki rather than Kayla or Siera,_

"_OW OW OW OW OW!" Kiki kept shouting to no avail, Kayla laughed heartily and turned to Siera,_

"_I love you too sweetheart now take care of Kimi alright? See you later" she said waving at turning to walk with the other two, Siera smiled._

"_Ah nee san I'm tired. I'm soooooooo tired" Kimi whined stretching, Siera giggled,_

"_He is still as childish as always" she thought to herself smiling, "do you want to do anything?" she questioned him, he nodded grinning._

"_Can we play hide and seek like we always do? Only this time Kiki won't be there so I can't confuse you. Maybe you will have an advantage" he said cheekily, Siera smirked at his sudden return of energy,_

"_Don't I always have an advantage? Let's see who defeats who if you're so confident" Siera said smirking Kimi grinned and showed a thumbs up._

"_Let's go nee san"_

_The two of them soon reached the dark glades next to their new settlement. _

"_Yosh! I'm going in now you can come in after 30 seconds alright?" Kimi said grinning Siera smirked,_

"_Are you sure 30 seconds is enough?" _

"_Of course" Kimi said grinning and ran into the dark glades Siera shook her head and smiled._

"_That child" she thought smiling tenderly, _

"_I'm coming in!" she shouted after 40 seconds…_

_-Meanwhile-_

_Samuel stopped in his tracks his eyes widening Kayla froze on the spot Kiki turned and raised an eyebrow._

"_Papa Mama what's wrong?" he asked looking curious, they looked at each other a worried expression on their face._

"_Mama wh- " Kiki's eyes widened as he felt the bad vibe that they had felt earlier. _

_The three of them rushed back._

"_Nee san…Kimi…please be safe" Kiki thought while rushing ahead with Samuel and Kayla close behind him…_

_-Back with Siera and Kimi-_

"_Pft nee san is still taking me for granted. Even though I told her 30 seconds was enough she took 40. When will she acknowledge me" Kimi muttered to himself._

"_If you defeat me probably but then you can't since you're the weakest" an eerie voice replied to his muttering._

_Kimi's eyes widened and he immediately jumped 10 yards back and saw a strange man standing with a cloak on._

"_Who are yo- "_

_Kimi was pierced in the arm before he could even complete his sentence. _

"_Nee san…" he mumbled, Siera's long black cloak was the last thing he saw before his vision went black._

_Siera stood trembling with rage,_

"_You…you dare to hurt my brother right in front of me?" she asked her voice dreadfully low and vicious. The man showed no signs of fear,_

"_I just hit him with my demon paralyzer. It did take me a lot of effort to mix in the right ingredients though. The drug must've had a strong immediate effect since he is the weakes- "_

_The man didn't get to complete his sentence when he was slashed in his arm by a sword._

"_Shit! You dare to hurt me you bitch" he shouted Siera flicked the sword easily a malicious aura emanating from her._

"_You hurt Kimi" she said her voice still dangerously low "and just so you know it isn't Kimi who is weak it's you"_

_Before the man could even reply or react to her statement she had already slashed him in numerous places. Samuel, Kayla and Kiki burst in through the glades to see Siera standing with her back to them and a sword gripped tightly in her hand blood dripping from it. The man was on the floor panting and bleeding from his many injuries._

_Kayla immediately noticed Kimi unconscious on the floor in front of her._

"_Kimi!" she said her eyes widening, Samuel and Kiki were transfixed as they stared at Siera. She stood next to the man's body and stared into his eyes her demon eyes flashing,_

"_Do not ever call my brother weak. He has a unique ability that no other demon has and do not forget that we are the highest class of demons. You're a pathetic excuse for a demon and yet you dare to hurt my brother? Do not forget you cowardly wimp he is way stronger than you could ever be in this lifetime of yours. I will not repeat this again so listen carefully: if I ever see you trying to harm my family again I will give the most painful death ever. A death even worse than what you could imagine" she warned before stepping over his body her sword gripped tightly in her hand._

"_Laevatinn" Samuel thought his eyes widening "she is using the Laevatinn…"_

_The man on the floor held his wounds and struggled to sit, he panted and spat out blood before looking at Siera's back,_

"_I will get back at you for this. You will pay for doing this to me. Your brother is weak and he is going t- "_

_Siera slashed his head cleanly off his body before he could complete his sentence. His blood splattered on the ground._

"_Like I said my brother isn't weak!" she shouted pure rage evident in her tone. Samuel, Kayla and Kiki stared at her their eyes wide. _

"_This is the first time nee san has that look in her eyes…" Kiki thought to himself as he stood frozen and seeing Siera fight seriously for the first time._

_Samuel came to his senses first,_

"_Siera" he called out her eyes widened and she turned,_

"_Papa? Mama and Kiki too? What…what are you three doing here?" she questioned her eyes wide then when she saw Kimi's head resting on Kayla's lap she remembered what happened,_

"_Kimi…KIMI!" she shouted and rushed to her brother's side forgetting that the three had returned halfway._

"_Kimi wake up!" she said placing her hands on his shoulders. Kayla's eyes softened, "Siera…" _

"_I'm sorry Kimi…I failed to protect you…I'm sorry please forgive me and wake up!" she urged him. That was when she realized she had the Laevatinn in her hands. Kayla gently placed her hand on Siera's head in an attempt to console her._

"_Laevatinn…I…I used the…L-Laevatinn…" Siera whispered to herself her eyes wide. Samuel looked grim,_

"_You must have instinctively wished for it when you realized Kimi was in danger. Don't blame yourself Siera. It is after all the first sword that responds to dark feelings"._

_He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder. Though her bangs covered her eyes a single tear slipped out of her eye and fell on Kimi's cheek. _

"_Kimi…Kimi" she sobbed her voice extremely unsteady. Kiki watched Kimi with a worried look in his eyes._

_Kimi slowly started regaining consciousness,_

"_Ugh…nee san…" he mumbled holding his head and tried to sit up when Siera immediately wrapped him in a hug and held him tight._

"_Forgive me Kimi…I won't let that happen to you again…I will…I will prot- " Kimi said nothing and hugged her back effectively silencing her with a smile returning to his face._

"_I knew you'd come nee san. I believed in you. As long as I'm with everyone I know nothing will happen to me. I was distracted and failed to notice him nee san" he said smiling tenderly and holding her at an arm's length._

"_If I was more alert I could have kicked his ass and shown him who really the weaker one between us was" he said grinning Siera smiled on reflex and giggled._

_She ruffled his hair, "of course" _

"_AH I'm so jealous. That guy is SOOOO nee san's favorite" Kiki grumbled. The atmosphere immediately lightened and every started laughing,_

"_You bet Kiki" Kimi said grinning cheekily Kiki pouted._

"_It's just because you're the youngest you damn chibi" Kiki said showing him his tongue Siera laughed and pulled Kiki into the hug._

"_You two are the most special people to me. I will protect you two to the best of my ability" she said tenderly and kissed both their foreheads. Kiki and Kimi smiled,_

"_We know nee san" they said simultaneously Siera giggled. _

_Samuel coughed, "does that mean Kayla and I are not special to you Siera?" he questioned seizing the opportunity to tease her, Siera turned pale,_

"_N-n-no I-I-I didn't m-m-mean i-it t-that way" she said stammering, Kayla laughed loudly and made the three of her children stand,_

"_Stop it Samuel don't tease her like that" she said giggling, Samuel grinned._

_The five walked back to their home, Samuel looked back at the discarded sword and turned grim, _

"_Her rage is really too overbearing…I hope no one is on the receiving end of that rage again" he thought to himself while walking back his arm on Kayla's waist._

_Kayla noticed the slight tremble of Samuel's grip and frowned, the three walked forward not realizing what was going on between their parents,_

_Kayla placed her hand on his wrist, _

"_She isn't the type to lose her cool except when it comes to protecting her loved ones. Trust her Samuel. Nothing bad will happen" she consoled him, Samuel smiled and kissed her forehead,_

"_I know Kayla" he said smiling. _

_She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. The two walked back watching the backs of their precious children…_

_The discarded sword glinted in the dimly lit area…_

-Back to the present-

"_Her eyes hold the same rage but since that day everything ended well I think it might be so today too…but…Claude can be more than just injured if he causes further trouble" _Samuel thought to himself as he saw the three standing in front of him.

"_Kayla…Kiki…Kimi…if we five were together her immense anger wouldn't probably cause any damage…I wish the three of you meet her together soon…"_ Samuel thought to himself as he looked at Siera.

Sebastian stood facing an extremely infuriated and unstable Claude. His eyes seemed to waver in confidence but his smirk was still firmly in place,

"I won't let you win you damned crow" he said, Sebastian had a serious expression in his eyes,

"She is not an object to be won over you overconfident spider. She has feelings and wishes like everyone. She has a right to decide who she wants. Had she chosen you I wouldn't have participated in this ceremony at all but since she has chosen me I will do everything in my power to stop you from making her live a life she doesn't want" Sebastian said his eyes serious.

Siera watched the two standing a few yards in front of her along with Samuel. Her eyes following Claude's every move.

"Siera loosen up" Samuel said his eyes tender. Siera broke out of her trance,

"Yes Papa" she said nodding and she turned to watch the two again. Samuel frowned.

"_One more time if he tries a cheap trick…one more time if he provokes me…I will make sure he regrets it for the rest of his life" _she thought to herself tightening her fists her eyes aflame.

"I won't lose spider. I will win and take her back with me" Sebastian said tightening his fist.

Claude smirked, "we'll see"

"_One is fighting for desire while the other is fighting for love…who is going to win this battle?" _Samuel thought to himself grimly looking over the two who stood facing each other…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
Since I have been busy I took a long time to update. Gomene minna  
I hope this chapter was liked by you guys.  
Who is going to win? Will lust prevail over love?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


	10. The Fight Is Settled

**Here comes the next chapter :D  
Thanks to all my readers who were with me till now and for the new readers who started reading this story ^^  
I was held back because of my exams and now that they're over I'm back with a BANG!  
Here's the next installment of the story enjoy!**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"I won't lose spider. I will win and take her back with me" Sebastian said tightening his fist._

_Claude smirked, "we'll see"_

_"One is fighting for desire while the other is fighting for love…who is going to win this battle?" Samuel thought to himself grimly looking over the two who stood facing each other…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

The tension in the air knew no bounds as the two demons that were fighting to win Siera's hand stood facing each other. Siera stood on the sidelines along with Samuel. The eldest demon had his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he looked at the two demons,

"You may begin the fight"

The words had hardly left his mouth when the two jumped back and lunged at each other. Claude seemed frustrated that Samuel had favored Sebastian over him but his eyes showed nothing, or so he thought.

"Frustrated that Father favored me over you Claude?" Sebastian asked his ever cocky smile on his face. Claude frowned and adjusted his glasses in the middle of the fight,

"Maybe I am and maybe I am not. However you seem to forget that if I win this match I get Siera for life".

Samuel's eyes widened and Sebastian's face lost its smirk for just a moment,

"Don't you think the 'if' in your statement is the main highlight?"

Claude narrowed his eyes and put his hand into his coat pocket. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he saw Claude's actions and put his hand into his own coat pocket. Samuel looked surprised,

"_They're going to use weapons?"_ he thought to himself and waited to see the kind of weapons the two of them would produce.

To his utter surprise Claude took out a few forks and Sebastian had countered with knives. He burst out laughing. Siera turned to Samuel with a confused look in her eyes,

"Papa what happened?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"The weapons they're using is really interesting don't you think? It's the first time I have demons fight with knives and forks" he said holding his stomach and bending over laughing. Siera sighed,

"You're the only one who could find something like this interesting and funny in between a serious match".

"Ah sorry sorry it's just the atmosphere was a bit too tense and I wanted to lighten it" he said smiling.

She sighed and turned to look at them and Samuel placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Lighten up sweetheart. If you love him all you have to do is believe in him and wait right?" he said smiling. Siera's eyes widened.

Tears filled her eyes slightly when she realized what Samuel had said and nodded wiping the stray tears.

"You're right Papa…" she said and turned to look at Sebastian, Samuel smiled.

"_Do your best"_ she silently encouraged him.

Samuel sighed and turned to watch the fight just as Siera was. The two demons were almost equally matched and neither was willing to give in and surrender the fight.

It was impossible for the normal human eye to perceive the movements of the two. If a human were to see this fight then all they would be able to see are sparks of the knives and forks clashing. Siera narrowed her eyes as she followed the movements of the two demons fighting to win her hand. Samuel narrowed his eyes.

"_I hope this ends soon"_ Siera thought to herself as she watched the fight.

**-2 hours later-**

Siera sighed despite herself as she watched the two demons getting exhausted but neither willing to give in. Though the hours seemed to drag there was no clear demarcation as to which demon held the upper hand. In some instances it was Sebastian and in others it was Claude. Samuel frowned having had enough. He noticed that the two demons were almost equally matched in strength.

"Stop the fight" he said his voice thundering and echoing in the entire clearing.

Both demons had their eyes wide for a moment before they landed panting. Both demons had slight scratches on them. Though they both were equally exhausted they narrowed their eyes at each other. Siera looked at Samuel with her eyes wide,

"Papa what's wrong? Why did you stop the fight?"

"The fight is a draw" he simply stated.

Claude's face scrunched up a little in anger, "what do you mean by that"

"I mean what I said. The fight is a draw" Samuel said looking point blank at the two.

"Who wins the Meito then?" Claude asked calming down and adjusting his glasses his stoic expression returning.

Samuel stood straight and sighed,

"In the test for strength I was impressed by both of you though I was amused by the cool attitude Sebastian had I liked the fact that you considered the fight seriously Claude. In the second test I sensed honesty and readiness in Sebastian's answers but your answers though perfect had a lot of hesitancy and superficiality in them and finally in this fight the two of you were proved equals" Samuel said summing up the events of the tests that took place and the results of the fight.

"I believe my question was who had won the Meito" Claude said repeating himself looking impatient.

"Remember who you are talking to and uphold your manners" Samuel said almost immediately losing his cool, "it's just not that I'm her father but I'm also the strongest of the highest class of demons. Know your place" he warned his eyes flashing.

Claude's eyes widened and he immediately apologized. Samuel turned to Siera,

"Siera in the first test I favored Claude, in the second test I favored Sebastian and the fight has both of them as equals. Don't bias your choice on your love. You know both of their personalities well enough. Think who would be more suited for you as a mate and as a part of our sealed circle" Samuel said secretly hoping she would choose Sebastian.

Both candidates stared at Siera but she had eyes only for Sebastian. Claude tightened his fist as he noticed the tender expression Siera had on her face as she looked at Sebastian and knew at that instant that he had lost the chance to be with her _fairly_.

"I choose Sebastian Papa. I'm not changing my decision" she said smiling with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Samuel grinned and had a relieved look in his eye as he looked at Sebastian.

Claude had an eerie smile on his face as he bowed down and straightened up his face stoic. Samuel had a suspicious look in his eye.

"I see that Sebastian has won this fight fair and square I have nothing more to say. I shall take my leave now" Claude said his voice oddly stiff and quickly disappeared.

Siera narrowed her eyes as she watched his back and Sebastian hugged her from behind. She came back to her senses and smiled gently placing her hands on his.

"Thank you for choosing me Princess Siera" he said chuckling. Siera giggled forgetting Claude for the moment,

"Of course Sebastian Michealis san"

"_Why can't I shake of the feeling that he isn't done yet…"_ Samuel thought to himself as he saw Claude disappear over the hill…

**-Meanwhile-**

_"I will have her…no one will stop me"_ Claude thought to himself as he searched the shelves of the old storage.

"It has to be here…where is it" he muttered when he noticed a dim light reflecting off a tiny vial. Claude smirked,

"Finally I found it…she will be mine…" he said out loud, the vial giving out an eerie glow.

"Once the ceremony is over and I make her have this her strength her ability and her beauty will all be mine" Claude said licking his lips.

"You are a real treasure Siera and I don't plan in handing you over to that crow"…

**-Back with Sebastian, Siera and Samuel-**

"Looks like the ceremony is complete eh?" Samuel asked grinning, Siera nodded turning pink.

"Congratulations Sebastian" he said grinning and hitting Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled back.

"Thank you Father" he said as he tightened the hold on Siera's hand.

"The ceremony is over?" a male voice interrupted.

"Weren't we also supposed to be there?" another identical male voice questioned.

"Don't our opinions matter?" a female voice questioned.

A slow smile made its way into Siera's face,

"You three finally choose to appear" she said smirking, Samuel grinned.

"I didn't think it would be this soon though" he said smirking, Sebastian looked confused.

He saw three silhouettes approaching them and turned to Siera,

"Who are they?"

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
I hope the chapter was worth the wait :D  
Sorry for it being short but I just had to put in that cliffhanger xD  
Finally the fight ends and Sebastian is stated the winner but Claude has gone off without even putting up a fight.  
More importantly who do the three new voices belong to?  
Keep reading to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


	11. The Great Five Reunite

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters but I do own my OCs and the story.  
Well enjoy ^^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"You three finally choose to appear" she said smirking, Samuel grinned._

_"I didn't think it would be this soon though" he said smirking, Sebastian looked confused._

_He saw three silhouettes approaching them and turned to Siera,_

_"Who are they?"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Before Siera could open her mouth to reply to Sebastian two figures rushed out and hugged Siera tight. She giggled and hugged them back. Sebastian watched as Siera interacted with her two siblings.

"Kiki…Kimi…how are you two?" she asked smiling tenderly at the two boys.

Kiki ran a hand through his short brown hair and Kimi stood grinning next to him.

"A1 nee san" they said grinning identically. Siera couldn't help but laugh at them.

"My my look at how pretty she has become" Kayla said walking towards the group and smirking. Siera pouted,

"Mama…stop teasing me already" she said whining. Kayla laughed and turned to Samuel who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome back you three" he said his eyes lighting up.

Kayla hugged Siera tight, "I missed you so much sweetheart" she said smiling as she placed a hand on her cheek. Siera smiled with tears stinging her eyes,

"I missed you too Mama" she said her voice soft.

"These boys are seriously too much to handle" she complained. Siera giggled,

"Kiki you've been up to your tricks and got Kimi to work with you didn't you?" she said cheekily. Said boy had a tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Where's the fun in being good all the time" he said grinning. Siera laughed,

"I know right" Siera and Kimi said simultaneously. The three siblings laughed heartily.

"Now now you three don't gang up on me alright" Kayla said wagging a finger at the three siblings. Siera laughed lightly and turned to her brothers,

"You two have grown so much since I last you two" she said smiling as she looked at them.

Both of them had identical short brown hair that framed their faces perfectly and brown eyes that looked bright with life as they looked at her. A tall, lean build with muscles at just the right places the twins looked every bit the heart throbs they were.

"How many hearts did you two break?" she questioned giggling. Kiki and Kimi turned red.

"Nee san!" Kimi whined his cheeks pink. Siera laughed,

"Fine fine" she said smirking at their embarrassment.

The twins turned to look at Sebastian who was silent all this time.

"So this is the guy who is chosen as nee san's Meito eh?" Kiki questioned.

Samuel nodded and looked at him.

"Doesn't look too bad" Kimi said winking at Siera who turned pink and puffed her cheeks.

"Kawai" Kimi said smirking. Siera turned away embarrassed and Sebastian smiled. Kiki looked serious,

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Sebastian Michealis"

"Which class of demons are you from?" he questioned next.

"Raven" he answered back. Kimi nodded satisfied but Kiki frowned.

"Did you win fair and square?" Siera pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're questioning the wrong guy Kiki" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Kimi frowned,

"Nee san let him finish he is talking on my behalf too. We want to be satisfied that he is suitable for you" he said Siera sighed and smiled tenderly.

"It's weird to see you two acting mature" she said giggling to which Kimi grinned,

"I know right but it's just for now. Once he receives our approval we'll be back to ourselves" he said winking at her. Kiki shook his head and sighed,

"Oi you two keep quiet don't distract me"

Kimi and Siera grinned. Kiki turned back to Sebastian hardly able to suppress his own grin. He took a deep breath before continuing and Sebastian patiently waited,

"Answer Michealis san, did you win the meito ceremony fair and square?" he asked again.

"You may call me Sebastian and yes I did win fair and square" he answered politely.

"I can vouch for that" Samuel said interrupting the conversation. Kiki nodded.

"Do you love our nee san?" Kimi interjected. Kiki looked intently at Sebastian silently probing him to answer the question.

"Yes I do" he answered back without a moment's hesitation. Kiki and Kimi looked at each other, then at Sebastian and back at Siera.

"Pass" they said simultaneously which made Siera giggle. The boys grinned.

"You really do love her?" Kayla questioned. Samuel raised an eyebrow,

"You were quiet all this time" he noted. Kayla nodded,

"I was analyzing his posture, tone and expressions. So far none seem too bad" she answered him before turning to Sebastian.

"Yes I do love her" he answered back politely. Kayla nodded smiling.

"What do you say Samuel?" Kayla said turning to him. He nodded,

"Considering the observations I have made he is pretty much a good choice to be in our circle and a good Meito for her" he said grinning. Kayla nodded.

"Pass" she said giggling and running a hand through her back length brown hair after seeing Siera's nervous expression.

Relief flooded through Siera when she realized everyone had consented to Sebastian being her mate.

"Ne nee san will you still make time for us?" Kiki questioned deciding to tease Siera. She smirked back,

"Are you a still a kid?" she said and made Kiki turn pink.

"Erm forget it" he said turning away looking embarrassed. Siera laughed lightly and gave a soft pat to his head,

"No matter how old you two become you two are still my baby brothers so don't ask silly questions like that" she said smiling and pulling his cheeks.

"Fair enough nee san" Kimi said grinning Kiki grinned back.

"Siera" Kayla said turning to her. Siera raised an eyebrow,

"Hai Mama?"

Kayla looked sadly at Samuel and her; Samuel walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulder from behind,

"You don't have to apologize Kayla…we both understand" he said his voice gentle. Siera immediately understood what was wrong.

She walked towards Kayla and held her hands,

"Mama we all love you, no matter what decision you take it won't change our love for you" she said tightening the grip on her hand and smiling.

"I admit I was wrong. Human souls aren't just food for us" Kayla said her voice soft.

"I'm sorry boys I led you two to the wrong side" she said looking at the boys with a forlorn expression. Kiki and Kimi relaxed from their tensed posture.

"We know Mama. The reason we sided with you was only because nee san told us to" Kiki said smiling. Kayla's eyes widened,

"She told you to?" the two boys nodded,

"She didn't want you to feel lonely so the night before the discussion nee san told the two of us to side with you no matter what" Kimi explained,

"Oi I thought that was our secret" Siera said reprimanding the boys,

"But we didn't want Mama to feel bad about leading us to the wrong side" Kimi protested looking desperate. Siera sighed,

"Ah you two a- "

Kayla hugged her suddenly effectively stopping her from speaking further.

"M-Mama" she said her voice timid. Kayla said nothing and tenderly hugged her.

The other three of the family joined the hug. After a few minutes the five broke the hug,

"Yay we are finally back together" Kimi said grinning. Kiki had an identical grin plastered on his face. Sebastian watched the scene a soft smile on his face.

"Aaaah I wanted our circle to be just us five for a little while longer" Kiki said looking pointedly at Sebastian.

Sebastian had his eyes wide and recoiled in surprise Siera giggled.

"Jealous again are we Kiki" Siera said poking Kiki in the cheek. Kiki turned pink and crossed his arms huffing.

"Well I agree with him. I didn't want to share you so soon nee san especially that we got back together after such a long time" Kimi said scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Siera smiled tenderly and pulled the two boys into a hug. Sebastian smirked,

"Well you two had her for yourselves all these years right? You could learn to share" Sebastian spoke up an amused smirk on his face. Siera turned red,

"Woah nee san can actually turn completely red!" Kimi commented earning him a gentle whack on his head.

"Ow that hurt so much nee san" Kimi said feigning pain making Siera pout.

Kayla stood watching the four of them interact with each other a gentle smile on her face. Samuel hugged her from behind and she placed her hands on his,

"She found the right man don't you think" Samuel whispered to her Kayla nodded giggling.

"She did and I'm happy for her" she said sighing contently her voice soft.

"I'm so glad we're all back together as a family…I'm sorry for breaking it up…" she whispered her guilt pricking her again.

Samuel turned her around and lifted her chin making her look into his eyes.

"Do you think the love either Siera or I had for you has reduced even by a tiny micrometer?" he questioned his voice gentle and soft. Kayla shook her head. He smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead,

"As long as you have realized and have come back with us nothing else is important" he whispered. Kayla held his hand and nodded light tint of pink evident on her cheeks.

"EHHHHH Papa and Mama are already being too touchy" Kiki cheekily commented. Samuel grinned,

"I'm tired of our secret getaways anyways" Samuel said grinning broadly.

"EH! SECRET GETAWAYS?" the twins immediately reacted.

Siera laughed heartily, "oi oi you two just like we used to meet in secret Papa met with Mama too I guess. Even though he has been looking over what I have been doing all this time I had no idea he was doing so till today you know" Siera noted.

Kiki and Kimi were awestruck,

"Sugoi" Kimi said. Kiki turned to Siera,

"Really nee san?" Siera nodded solemnly. Kayla frowned,

"You three have been meeting in secret?" Kayla questioned. All three of them panicked,

"_Shoot…I just got the three of us into trouble"_ Siera thought to herself looking at the frozen stares of her brothers.

"M-Ma-Mama ehehe ehehe th-th-that wa-was-" Siera said stammering when Kayla started laughing. Samuel grinned,

"And to think you told me not to tease the kids so much Kayla" Samuel said laughing.

"I couldn't help myself Samuel. Just look at the three of them" she said holding her stomach and laughing.

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief when they realized she was joking.

"Mama don't tease us like th-"

Sebastian interrupted her by kissing her. Siera's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned pink.

When they broke for air Sebastian smirked seeing her reaction,

"Finally I get a little bit of a reward" he whispered cheekily. Siera turned pink,

"The Meito took quite a toll on me you know? Don't I deserve some quality time with you"

She nodded her cheeks pink. He smirked and captured her lips again his hands gently holding her waist. She had her eyes closed like his with one hand on his chest and the other intertwined in his hair.

"Oi oi don't go kissing our nee san in fron-"

"Kiki they aren't listening to you" Kimi noted his face blank. Kiki had a poker face on.

"Come on boys they deserve their time. They had a tough obstacle to cross to be together" Samuel whispered ushering the two boys and Kayla away giving Sebastian and Siera to enjoy their time together.

\- Few minutes later -

"Why do you look so grim Samuel?" Kayla questioned once they were out of sight. Kiki and Kimi raised their eyebrows looking like mirror images,

"That demon who competed with Sebastian for Siera's hand...I have a bad foreboding that he isn't done yet" Samuel said sighing, Kayla frowned,

"Don't frown and destroy that pretty face of yours" Samuel said smiling and straightening out her frown. Kayla sighed,

"Tell me the entire story Samuel" she said a slight frown lighting her face. The twins sat cross legged next to them their faces serious.

"Well…"

* * *

**Here ends this loooooong update ^^  
The Great Five have finally united! But more importantly what does Claude have planned? Are the peaceful times going to continue?  
Wait for my next update to find out :3  
Until next time adios amigos :3**


	12. The Invitation

**Here comes the next update ^^  
My Christmas gift to everyone xD  
Merry Christmas everyone :D  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"That demon who competed with Sebastian for Siera's hand…I have a bad foreboding that he isn't done yet" Samuel said sighing. Kayla frowned._

_"Don't frown and destroy that pretty face of yours" Samuel said smiling and straightening out her frown. Kayla sighed,_

_"Tell me the entire story Samuel" she said a slight frown lighting her face. The twins sat cross legged next to them their faces serious._

_"Well…"_

_**~ Currently ~ **_

**-The next morning at the Phantomhive mansion-**

The morning at Phantomhive mansion was not a good one for Ciel. He sighed as he thought of the previous evening while lying on his bed.

_**~ Previous evening ~**_

"_Sebastian come to me right now" Ciel said looking annoyed at repeating the command for a third time._

_He waited for about 3 minutes before losing his cool._

"_It's an order: Sebastian come to me right now" he said his right purple eye glowing._

_Sebastian arrived at the mansion and hurried to the study five seconds late._

"_Where were you and why are you late?" Ciel questioned looking extremely annoyed._

"_I apologize Bocchan I should have taken permission before leaving but this was an emergency" Sebastian said bowing._

"_What emergency" Ciel questioned raising an eyebrow._

"_A ceremony for deciding a mate" he said still standing bowed._

"_A mate?" _

"_Yes the Meito Ceremony. I was a candidate and participated for winning Siera's hand" he said. Ciel had an amused smile on his face._

"_Who was the other candidate" he asked. Sebastian kept his face blank._

"_Claude Faustus" he said._

"_I see. Stand straight and tell me who won the ceremony" he said sitting cross-legged._

"_I did" he said his usual smile on his face. Ciel huffed._

"_Why Bocchan did you expect me to lose?" he questioned an amused smirk on his face. Ciel looked annoyed,_

"_Like you would lose to him. You must have put in more effort than usual since it was clear you loved Siera" he said looking disinterested. _

"_It was clear?" Siera's voice interrupted the conversation. Ciel smirked and nodded as she entered the room._

"_I'm surprised you were dense enough not to notice it" he said enjoying the flushed face Sebastian had. _

"_I don't understand Bocchan" Siera said raising an eyebrow._

"_Try to remember the day when Alois had come to my house for dinner and Claude tried to hit on you. Did you see how quick he was to move when he realized Claude had taken a liking for you? He was smiling like an idiot when he came to dress me for sleep that night" Ciel said rolling his eyes. Siera was blushing,_

"_Mama see I told you nee san can actually blush" Kiki's voice interrupted,_

"_What a surprise" Kayla said _

"_Stop teasing nee san already you two" Kimi said._

"_My my everyone is so energetic today eh" Samuel said grinning._

_Ciel sat dumbfounded._

_ "Who are these people and why are they in my room?"_

_Siera looked embarrassed, "sorry Bocchan. This is my family. My dad Samuel, my mom Kayla and my two brothers Kiki and Kimi" she introduced._

_Ciel became more and more annoyed at each introduction._

"_Together we make the Great Five" Siera finished. Ciel's eye sparked with interest._

"_The Great Five? You five are a family?" he questioned. Siera nodded._

_Ciel took turns to see each of the other demons comprising of the Great Five._

"_They look pretty normal to me I can't believe either of them are the strongest of your kind but then again even you don't look like you are very strong. Took me a while to believe that it was you who got that sword into your hand" Ciel said completely overlooking the tension his words were creating within the family._

"_Siera…what sword is he talking about" Kayla asked her voice piercing. Siera panicked and turned white. Samuel sighed._

"_T-t-t-the L-L-Laevatinn M-Mama" Siera said her voice breaking and stammering._

_Kayla, Kiki and Kimi had their eyes wide._

"_Ne-nee san…" Kimi said looking a bit pale. Siera sighed,_

"_No I didn't really use it. Claude was using the sword in an attempt to kill Sebastian and I acted instinctively. I held out my hand and the Laevatinn appeared in my hand. I did nothing with it I promise" she said looking solemn. _

"_What she says is true. I was about to intervene when the sword appeared in her hand but the two young boys leaving the observation stand caught her eye and she dropped the sword. She did nothing" Samuel said looking grim._

_Ciel raised an eyebrow._

"_Why is it a problem if you use that sword? What's so special about it?" Ciel questioned._

"_It's just that I had a particular incident involving my family with that sword" Siera said looking at Ciel, who had his curiosity further increased,_

"_What incident?" he questioned. Siera sighed and shook her head and was about to reply when,_

"_Please don't pry into our family's secrets" Kiki interjected. Ciel looked annoyed._

"_She is a demon contracted to me and I questioned her. I don't believe you have right to interject" he said his voice authoritative._

"_Why y-" _

"_Kiki" Siera said looking at him her eyes sharp. Kiki immediately quietened down tightening his fists._

"_Bocchan I know you're curious but I'm afraid I can't reveal it. I hope you understand" Siera said her voice firm. Ciel looked at her and nodded sighing._

"_Fine but I can't tolerate your brother questioning me even if he is a part of the Great Five or your brother. I am your master and you are my contracted demon. Tell him to contain himself" he said. _

_Kiki and Ciel glared at each other neither willing to back down. Sebastian looked at Kiki and shook his head. Kiki looked angry; Siera sighed and gave him a soft pat on his head._

"_It's ok Kiki. I can look after myself alright?" she said smiling at him. Kiki nodded looking a bit calmer. _

_Siera turned to Ciel and flashed her brightest smile._

"_Bocchan can my family stay with us here in the mansion please?" she asked extra sweetly. Ciel looked dumbfounded and he was about to refuse when he noticed Sebastian's stare. He sighed rubbing his forehead._

"_Alright" he said sighing. Siera brightened,_

"_Thank you Bocchan" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek._

"_Come on you all Sebastian has to dress Bocchan. I'll show you all your rooms" she said ushering the others out of the room. _

_Sebastian smirked at Ciel's pink face._

"_My my Bocchan are you blushing?" he questioned an amused smirk on his face._

"_Tch just dress me up quickly I want to sleep" he said looking away._

**-Back to the present-**

"I wonder what troublesome people they are" he thought to himself as he sat up stretching.

"Sebastian" he said stretching his sore muscles.

"Good morning Bocchan" Sebastian answered Ciel nodded used to his quick appearances once summoned.

"Let's get you changed Bocchan" Sebastian said smiling Ciel nodded.

Ciel was soon ready and the Master servant duo soon reached the dining hall.

Siera was setting up the plates and placing forks, knives and spoons next to each plate.

"Ah good morning Bocchan" Siera said smiling when she noticed Ciel and Sebastian coming down to the dining.

"Ah good morning" Ciel replied.

The two walked towards the dining table. Sebastian pulled Siera in for a quick kiss before walking towards Ciel and making him sit comfortably on his chair as Siera shook her head smiling her cheeks pink.

"Good morning nee san" two voices called out simultaneously. Siera turned and smiled at the twins.

"Good morning boys. Are Mama and Papa awake yet?" she questioned, the twins nodded.

"Yes nee san they are getting ready to come down. Mama said they'll be down in a few minutes" Kimi answered, Siera nodded.

"Come on eat your breakfast" Siera said beckoning the two boys to the table

"YOSH! Coming nee san!" the two boys yelled and rushed to the dining table.

Ciel had tick marks appear on his forehead when he heard the loud bawling of the twins. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make so much noise boys. We are here because of Phantomhive Lord's hospitality" Kayla said chiding the boys. Samuel stood next to her and grinned,

"Well it's a good spirit but save it for a fight you two" he said chuckling. Kayla shook her head disapprovingly.

"Don't behave like this Kiki and Kimi. Did you two forget we are in Bocchan's mansion? This isn't our mansion for you two to behave as you like" Siera said chiding the two boys. Both of them sulked.

"Sorry Mama and nee san. We won't repeat it again" they said their voices down. Siera smiled and nodded.

"That's better you two. Sorry Bocchan they won't repeat it again" Siera said smiling brightly at the younger boy. He turned his head away and nodded not bothering to answer.

"M-may I e-enter" Meyrin asked standing at the doorway. Siera smiled brightly,

"Of course Meyrin san, please do" Siera said beckoning the timid girl inside.

She entered a fresh tissue up her nose with the tip a bit drenched in blood. Her face was red as she looked at the hotties in the room one at a time. She quickly looked down when she noticed they were looking at her and let quickly after leaving the trolley with the food next to the table.

"You look annoyed" Sebastian whispered an amused smile on his face. A tick mark appeared on Ciel's head.

"Don't test my patience" he said a frown gracing his features. Sebastian chuckled,

"What is it Sebastian?" Siera questioned raising an eyebrow he merely shook his head. Siera shrugged and went back to arranging the food.

Kayla and Samuel soon seated themselves opposite to the boys and all of them started to eat. The doorbell chimed interrupting the silence.

"I will go check Bocchan" Siera volunteered and left the dining hall.

A letter was found on the floor just next to the doors of the mansion. Siera raised an eyebrow and took the letter surprised to find that it was addressed to her and Sebastian.

She went to the dining hall after hiding the letter. Ciel looked up just as she arrived.

"Who was it?" he questioned. Siera shook her head.

"There was no one outside Bocchan" she said smiling. Though he looked curious as to what happened outside Sebastian restrained himself and carried on with his duties. The four looked at her but said nothing.

Everyone had soon finished eating their breakfast and left to their rooms.

"Sebastian see to it that I'm not disturbed" he ordered before heading to his study.

"Yes my lord" was all Sebastian said before turning towards Siera who was placing the dirty dishes in the trolley to take them back to the kitchen.

He followed her without a word and as soon as she was done with the washing he blocked her path and stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is in the form of a letter that I haven't opened yet. Come with me to our room. I have left the letter there" she said rolling her eyes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and followed her.

"A letter?"

"Yes and it was addressed to both of us only" she said narrowing her eyes.

Sebastian was curious but waited till they reached the room to check the contents of the letter and quench his curiosity. Siera walked towards the side table and took the letter out. The two sat on the bed next to one another and read through the contents of the letter.

_Dear Siera and Sebastian,_

_I know this maybe a surprise but I'd like to invite the two of you for a ball that is meant exclusively for demons. Since a mate had been decided for one of the Great Five a great many demons willingly accepted my invitation to attend this ball. Since I'm arranging this ball to congratulate the two of you I humbly request the two of you to attend this congratulatory ball._

_Venue: Moonlight Hall_

_Dress code: Formal_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Claude Faustus_

"What a perfectly crafted lie for a trap" Siera said crumpling the paper into a ball. Sebastian took the letter from her hands and straightened it.

"Relax Siera he can't do us any harm. Even though my capabilities can't be compared to yours Claude couldn't beat me. He is of no harm. Besides it would be fun to see what he wants to play now" Sebastian said an amused smile on his face. Siera sighed,

"Sebastian this attitude of yours is really too much. Besides I have no intentions to see this play of his" Siera said getting up and walking away.

Sebastian quickly pulled her back into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her.

"We could invite Father and Mother to the ball too. Imagine the uproar that could happen if all the Great Five were together in one place. Not to mention the fact that they reunited it would cause a big scoop" he said chuckling.

"Wouldn't it now" she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Siera I promise I will be extra careful and I won't let him lay a finger on you" Sebastian said his voice playful. Siera sighed as Sebastian pulled her close,

"Fine fine…but if I sense anything weird I'm leaving the ball" Siera said firmly. Sebastian had an amused grin on his face.

"You're going to leave me alone in a hall most probably full of ladies?" he questioned playfully. Siera pushed him away from her and got up.

"Yes I would because I trust you" she said walking out of the room. Sebastian eyes widened before going back to normal a tender expression evident in them.

"Don't keep saying the right things all the time" he said chuckling.

-Meanwhile-

"This plan would only work if Sebastian hasn't claimed her yet. I have heard of the Third's beauty and I doubt any demon could resist the temptation to claim such beauty"

"That is why this plan would work. Unlike most demons Sebastian is a different kind of a crow. Though I would hate to admit it I have this strange confidence that he wouldn't claim her yet because he 'loves' her" Claude said a smug smirk on his face.

"Then everything will go smoothly for you master" the lower demon said bowing.

"Make sure my preparations are perfect. I have just a single chance to make this work" Claude said narrowing his eyes…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :o  
What is Claude planning to do? What is going to happen at the ball?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


	13. The Ball

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
Since I'm on holidays now I can update more ^^ (yay ^^)  
Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"This plan would only work if Sebastian hasn't claimed her yet. I have heard of the Third's beauty and I doubt any demon could resist the temptation to claim such beauty"_

_"That is why this plan would work. Unlike most demons Sebastian is a different kind of a crow. Though I would hate to admit it I have this strange confidence that he wouldn't claim her yet because he "loves" her" Claude said a smug smirk on his face._

_"Then everything will go smoothly for you master" the lower demon said bowing._

_"Make sure my preparations are perfect. I have just a single chance to make this work" Claude said narrowing his eyes…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Siera was surprised when she came to know that the other four had received and invitation for the ball too. She frowned as she combed her hair and curled the tips.

Sebastian entered the room and stared with awe at Siera when she stood and turned to him.

She looked absolutely stunning in her ankle length baby pink halter neck ball gown. It hugged her curves in the right places and attenuated her figure. She wore a simple pink necklace and earrings to match her outfit. Her back length hair was in waves on her shoulder and framed her face beautifully. She looked like a fragile yet tensile masterpiece: a sculpture made of diamond.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear before stealing a quick kiss. She smiled her cheeks pink as she took in his appearance.

He wore a suit with a tie that matched her dress in color. He smiled and adjusted the tie a bit when he saw her checking her out,

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said giggling.

"Of course everyone must have high expectations of the Third's meito right? The Third's beauty is unmatched in the demon realm remember" he said chuckling.

She laughed melodically and he pulled her close.

"But I really don't feel like showing you to them now" he whispered in her ear. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Why so?" she asked wanting to tease him.

"Because you look too beautiful and that's something that only I want to see" he whispered.

He pulled her close and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and kissed him back. He held her back gently and the two broke for air.

"You messed up my lip gloss again Sebastian" she said playfully pushing him away and reapplied her lip gloss.

"Well I wouldn't mind doing it again" he said chuckling. She stood up shaking her head.

"No you don't" she said playfully her cheeks pink.

She pushed him out of the room after taking a coat and wearing it above her dress.

The two walked hand in hand to the main hall hand in hand to see the other four waiting for them smiling.

"Finally the two lovebirds appear" Kayla said smirking at Siera's red face.

Samuel laughed heartily.

"Come on we have a ball waiting for us" he said adjusting his bowtie a smug smirk on his face. Kayla poked him in his ribs.

"Not to mention ladies" she said rolling her eyes. Samuel smirked.

"Is someone jealous?" he said his voice teasing. Kayla cheeks had a slight tint of pink and turned away refusing to answer. Samuel hugged her from behind.

"There might be a lot of them but you're the only one who caught my eye my lady" he whispered to her. Kayla pushed him away her cheeks pink and walked ahead.

"Come on all of you we'll be late for the ball" she said turning away from the others so that they won't see her smiling with her cheeks pink.

Siera, Kiki and Kimi had identical grins plastered on their faces as Samuel had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Nee san Papa is blushing" Kiki whispered in Siera's ear. She grinned and nodded.

"It will be fun to see how this turns out" Kimi whispered. Kiki and Siera nodded unable to muffle their chuckling.

-Few minutes later-

The six of them soon reached their destination. Unlike what they expected there were a lot of demons all dressed to impress present. As soon as the six of them entered the hall and murmurs started running through the crowd. The entire crowd paved a path in the center.

"Welcome to the congratulatory ball for the two of you" Claude said standing in the center a glass of wine in his hand.

"Why thank you" Sebastian said smirking and holding Siera's hand. She looked annoyed for some reason.

"Loosen up Siera. A lot of guests are waiting to see your smile" Sebastian whispered in her ear. She sighed and raised her head smiling brightly.

"Thank you for arranging this ball for us Claude. We were going to have one after the ceremony was over but I guess it's alright" she said smiling at him.

Though he was seething inside at seeing how intimate Sebastian and Siera were, Claude managed to keep a smile in place.

"Please enjoy the ball" he said bowing and smiling. Siera smiled back.

"Thank you"

Soon many young women stepped up and started talking to Kimi and Kiki. The boys were grinning sheepishly and the woman around instantly seemed to have lost their hearts to the two heart throbs.

Siera giggled as she watched the twins awkwardly smile at the mob of women around them.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves don't you think" Kayla said appearing next to her. Siera laughed.

"Very much so Mama" she said unable to control her giggling. The two of them laughed heartily at the plight of the twins.

Samuel had returned after taking a glass of wine to see Kayla and Siera standing together and laughing about something. Kayla looked astonishingly beautiful in his eyes. Her long silver gown flowed in waves around her. Her hair framed her face and had gentle curls at the tips. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched the two of them.

"Admiring Mother are we now Father?" Sebastian asked an amused smile on his face as he approached Samuel a glass of white wine in his hand. Samuel turned to him,

"Well I can't help myself she is too beautiful" he said grinning. Sebastian smirked.

"I must agree"

"Of course and Siera takes after her in her beauty" he said laughing heartily.

Claude looked at the six of them quite busy with others and distracted. He signaled to the demon serving drinks and nodded.

The demon bowed and walked towards Siera and Kayla two glasses on the tray. Claude smirked his plan going just as smoothly he planned.

"_Come on Siera drink it"_ he silently willed her a smug smirk on his face.

The demon reached Siera and bowed.

"These drinks were sent over by a higher class demon for the ladies of the great five. Please accept them" he said bowing.

Siera whose thoughts were on the boys took the glass given to her without a second thought and nodded at the demon not sparing a second glance. Kayla did the same and the demon walked away bowing with the empty tray in his hands.

Seeing everyone was busy Claude immediately walked up to Siera an apologetic expression on his face.

Midway before drinking Siera stopped and stared at Claude standing guarded.

"Please don't be so uptight Siera. I apologize for everything I have done" he said bowing. Siera loosened up considerably her eyes wide.

"I-it's alright please stand straight Claude" she said looking surprised.

Kayla looked at the two of them in turns.

"Siera please excuse me" she said smiling.

"Be careful sweetheart" she whispered in her ear and left the two of them alone. Siera looked at her and nodded before turning to look at Claude.

"Siera I know you won't trust me completely but please do come with me I have something to show you" he said looking at her a sincere expression on his face.

Believing his facade Siera nodded smiling and went with him. Sebastian was busy talking to the other guests and didn't notice the exchange between the two.

Siera followed Claude and was awed at what she saw. A table for three was set up underneath a beautiful arch filled with her favorite red roses. There were red roses everywhere she turned to. The view stole her breath away.

"It's beautiful Claude" she whispered. Claude smiled and held out his hand,

"I set this up for us Siera" he said smiling

"Oh please finish your drink"

Siera drank the drink in her hand without second thought and gave her hand to Claude. He led her to the table and held her hand and tipped the last of the drink into her mouth.

Siera's eyes widened and she fell limp in Claude's arms. An evil smirk donned Claude's face. He looked at the unconscious beauty in his arms and he loomed over taking in her scent breathing deeply. His lips were barely an inch away from hers.

"You're so beautiful Siera…it took all my self-control to not take you the moment I saw you in your ball gown" he breathed in her ear. She had her eyes closed and knew nothing that was happening around her. Her arms fell limply at her sides.

He immediately started mumbling the spell for the potion to serve its purpose. A soft red glow surrounded the two of them…

-Meanwhile-

A bad vibe hit the other four and their eyes widened. Kiki and Kimi broke off from the crowd roughly and swiftly followed Samuel and Kayla.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes when he saw the four rushing together. He immediately followed the four of them.

"What's wrong" he asked Kiki. Kiki looked at him angrily,

"You messed up and now nee san is in danger. I shall take care of you once I know nee san is safe" he replied angrily and looked ahead.

"No Kiki it was my fault I left her alone with him and didn't inform anyone or keep an eye on her" Kayla said feeling a little guilty.

"Stop it now all of you. We'll talk after we know what happened" Samuel said a grim expression on his face.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists

"_Damn you Claude what have you done now?_" he thought to himself as he ran behind the four of them…

* * *

**There ends the chapter ^^  
What did Claude do? What will happen to Siera? Will the five of them reach in time?  
Wait for next update to find out ^^  
Until then adios amigos :D**


	14. The Memories That Changed

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
Sorry for the long wait ^^  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"Stop it now all of you. We'll talk after we know what happened" Samuel said a grim expression on his face._

_Sebastian narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists_

_"Damn you Claude what have you done now?" he thought to himself as he ran behind the four of them…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

The five reached the place that Claude had set up to see Siera laughing with Claude and eating dinner. Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly just like the other four.

"Siera what are you doing?" Kayla asked her eyes showing mixed expressions of relief and suspicion. Siera frowned,

"I'm just having dinner with Claude Mama. What's wrong?" she asked looking at all of them in turns.

Samuel frowned,

"Something about nee san seems to have changed Papa" Kimi noted his eyes narrowed and Kiki nodded in agreement.

"Siera come with us" Samuel ordered "it isn't nice for the other demons to see you having such an intimate dinner with a man other than your meito"

"What are you saying Papa I am having it with my meito" she said looking confused.

The five of them had their eyes wide. Claude pushed his glasses up his nose trying to hide his smug smirk and keep his face as stoic as possible.

"Nee san what are you saying? Sebastian is your meito" Kimi said his voice strained. Claude smirked and Sebastian's eyes went wide,

"What are you talking about Kimi? I love Claude and he won the meito. Isn't that right Papa?" Siera asked looking at Samuel desperately hoping he would side with her.

Samuel said nothing and held Claude's shirt his eyes flashing.

"What did you do to her Claude" he asked roaring. Siera's eyes widened,

"Papa let go of Claude please" she said tears forming at the corner of her eyes "I love him Papa"

"Stop this nonsense. You don't love him Siera and you're coming with us right now" Kayla ordered, Siera whimpered.

"P-please Mama…don't separate us" she said her voice shaking. Samuel let go of Claude and quickly hit Siera at the back of her head.

Kiki caught her in time. Sebastian was frozen in his spot his eyes clouded unable to speak a word. Samuel looked troubled and hit him in the back of his head and carried him.

The four of them returned with Kiki carrying Siera and Samuel carrying Sebastian.

-At the Phantomhive mansion-

They placed the two of them in their room. Siera started to mumble,

"Seb…n-no…Claude" she mumbled before falling into a troubled sleep.

Kayla looked like she would cry any second and Samuel wrapped her in his embrace.

"Don't worry Kayla I will make this right and show that Claude what it means to mess with us" he said his voice low and sharp as he tightened the hold on Kayla.

Kiki and Kimi stood with their fists tightened at their shaking in anger.

"Claude Faustus" they said their voices low with their demon eyes flashing.

-At the moonlight hall-

"Congratulations master" the lower demon said bowing to him. Claude smirked,

"I didn't think that the first part of my plan would be completed this smoothly" he said chuckling, "if I can get her to sneak out and claim her then all this would be over and she would be mine for eternity" he said his eyes glinting in the low light. The lower demon bowed.

"_I need to claim her before my time runs out…on a lowly demon the spell should last a while but she is part of the highest class of demons and she loves Sebastian far too much. I have to claim her as soon as possible" _he thought to himself his eyes shaking a little.

-Next morning at the Phantomhive mansion-

Siera woke her eyes wide and called out to Claude. Kiki immediately turned to her

"_Just as expected she recovered from Papa's hit in just one night"_ he thought to himself and held her shoulders,

"Nee san please come back to your senses. Claude is not the one you love…its Sebastian" he pleaded. Siera easily moved his hands away her eyes angry,

"Kiki please don't try to convince me otherwise. I know who I love and its Seb…no…C-Claude" she said holding her head.

"Nee san…fight it…fight the spell…you love Sebastian nee san. He is your true meito" Kiki tried again noticing how she was about to mention Sebastian's name but had held her head and said Claude.

"I'm not under any spell Kiki don't stand in my way" she pushed him away and walked towards the door and turned back one final time.

"To think I spent the night on the same bed with someone else" she said shuddering and hugging herself. She walked out but was sent inside again by Kayla.

"Mama please move. I need to go back to him"

The sound of a slap echoed around the room. Kiki's eyes went wide,

Kimi was standing in between the two women with his right cheek red and panting.

"Kimi" Siera said her eyes wide and immediately held the boy in her arms.

"Nee san…please…please remember what had actually happened…Claude is not your meito…Sebastian is" he said his voice shaking and panting. Siera's eyes were filling with tears,

"You too Kimi…you also won't accept who my heart wants?" she ran out of the room but was stopped by Samuel. His eyes were hard as rock. Siera gasped,

"Papa…"

Samuel pulled her back to the room and pushed her onto the bed.

"You will not leave this room and you will nurse him back to health" he said his voice thundering and pointed to Sebastian. Tears slid down Siera's cheeks,

"Papa…" she said her voice barely audible. Samuel turned the other way and Kayla looked down her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Just what is this guy to us anyway!" Siera asked her voice breaking, "why do I have to be away from Claude and be with him…why…"

"You will do as he ordered Siera. This is an order from the First and Second. You will do as told" Kayla said her bangs hiding her eyes and her voice low as she led Samuel out of the room.

Kiki put Kimi's arm over his shoulder and supported the boy as he took him out the room a sad expression in his eyes as he saw the two of them in the room.

The door was shut and locked after the two boys left the room.

Siera slid down and pulled her knees up and rested her head on her knees. Tears slid from her eyes as she hid her face. Sebastian was still unconscious and unaware of Siera sobbing next to him.

-Meanwhile-

"I will go and tend to Ciel since Sebastian is still unconscious" Kimi said panting. Kiki shook his head and he made him lie down on their bed.

"I will go you rest up" he said turned to leave,

"But Kiki you hate him right?"

"I will do anything for nee san…this is the least I can do for everything she has done for us" he said and walked out of the room after changing into a butler uniform as he headed to Ciel's room.

Kiki smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed.

"_I'm counting on you Kiki"_ he thought to himself as he went to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

"_I can't ignore the order by both of them…"_ she thought to herself as she looked at Sebastian her eyes narrowed,

"_Just what does this lowly demon mean to them"_ she thought to herself as she propped up his pillows and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

His peaceful sleeping face caught her attention and she sat on the bed next to him resting her chin on her hand. She watched as the gentle breeze moved a few of his hair strands on his face. She moved the stray bangs with her finger,

"S…Siera" Sebastian mumbled in his sleep. Siera's face went pink as she retracted her hand in surprise.

"_How does he know my name…who is this guy…"_ Siera thought to herself as she watched him her cheeks a soft red.

"I…I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise" he mumbled in his sleep his face marred with guilt and regret.

"_Promise…wha-"_ Siera gasped as a sharp pain shot through her head and interrupted her thoughts as she watched him.

"_S…C-Claude"_ she thought to herself holding her throbbing head and fainting.

* * *

**There ends the chapter :D  
Quite the surprise I must say xD  
What is going to happen now? Siera seems to have forgotten Sebastian and thinks Claude is her meito…is this going to stay this way? Will Claude claim her and get to keep her for eternity?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D  
**


	15. The First Step To Healing

**Here comes the MUCH awaited next chapter :D  
Sorry for this being late ^^  
Enjoy without further ado minna :D  
*Usual disclaimer applies**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"I…I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise" he mumbled in his sleep his face marred with guilt and regret._

_"Promise…wha-" Siera gasped as a sharp pain shot through her head and interrupted her thoughts as she watched him._

_"S…C-Claude" she thought to herself holding her throbbing head and fainting._

_**~ Currently ~**_

"What do we do Samuel…what do we do…" Kayla mumbled softly as Samuel held her tight in his arms. Samuel frowned as he felt her body tremble.

He tightened his hold on her.

"Relax Kayla…I'll find a way to get her back to normal" he promised. Kayla nodded as she placed her hand on his chest.

Samuel gently kissed her forehead gently holding her hand.

"This is Siera we're talking about. She always surprises us doesn't she?" he said a soft smile on his face as he caressed her cheek.

"Besides the more she is with Sebastian the more she faster she will break free of the spell cast on her" he said consoling her. Kayla nodded slowly.

"I'll head out and find out more about the spell and how to break it. Take care of the three for me" Samuel said and kissed her forehead one last time before heading out.

"_Stay safe…"_ Kayla thought to herself as she sighed and sat on the bed.

-Meanwhile-

The bell of the clock that rang at every hour woke Siera. She held her head as she sat up and shook her head trying to shake off the after effects of fainting.

Siera stood next to the window looking considerably calm. She looked at the demon lying unconscious on the bed and sighed when he frowned and mumbled in his sleep. She sat next to him and propped his pillows properly her hair slightly brushing his cheek as she did so. She tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and watched him as he slowly started to breathe evenly a soft smile on his face. Unknown to her a smile appeared on her lips and her cheeks turned a soft pink. She moved a strand of his hair away from his face and watched as his peaceful expression returned.

_"Just who is this demon…do I know him? Have I seen him somewhere before?"_ Siera thought to herself as she watched him her fingers still lingering on his cheek.

Suddenly a rough knock was heard on the window. Siera quickly withdrew her hand and turned to see a lower class demon holding a letter. She walked towards him and opened the window.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice crisp. The demon bowed,

"Greetings, the Third. I bring a message from Master Claude" he said his head lowered. Siera's eyes brightened immediately her earlier soft demeanor for Sebastian disappearing in the instant she heard Claude's name.

"Give it to me" she said holding out her hand. The demon handed her the letter and bowed one last time before disappearing.

Siera lost interest in the demon and impatiently tore of the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Siera,_

_I apologize for not writing to you earlier my love. I miss you deeply and a part of my heart seems to be missing when I realize that you're not in my arms. I wish to see you soon my love. Meet me tonight at the moonlight hall. I will be waiting to see your beautiful face my love._

_Yours truly,_

_Claude Faustus_

Siera held the letter close to her chest a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

"_Claude…"_

-With Ciel-

"Bocchan I have brought your tea" Kiki said entering Ciel's room with a tray of tea. Ciel looked at Kiki.

"Change your attire. I won't accept you claiming to take over Sebastian's duties dressed like this" Ciel said and took a sip of the tea.

He spat out what he drank and threw the contents of the cup on Kiki. Kiki just stood there unmoving his bangs hiding his eyes.

"I hate this tea. Go and get me a cup of Earl Grey tea" Ciel said looking away.

"Yes Bocchan" Kiki said and bowed as he left with the tray.

As soon as he had shut the door to Ciel's room he broke the cup in his hand to vent out a little of his anger.

_"I'm the fourth strongest of the highest class of demons…to be treated like this is a complete insult"_ Kiki thought to himself clenching his fist.

_"Nee san…please…please break out of the spell soon…"_ Kiki thought to himself letting out a deep breath as he proceeded to change his clothes.

-In the kitchen-

"I heard Sebastian san was unconscious after he returned from the party" Meyrin said looking a bit low.

Bard nodded his face grim and Finny seemed low.

"I heard Siera san is looking after him…she doesn't even leave the room" Finny said his head hanging low.

"Matters regarding my sister and Sebastian do not concern you people. I do appreciate that you three are worried but please finish your work first" Kiki said entering the kitchen already wearing a fresh set of clothes similar to ones that Sebastian wore.

"Y-y-yes" Meyrin said stammering as she looked at Kiki.

The three of them quickly set to work and Kiki prepared the said Earl Grey tea, his thoughts revolving around Siera.

-With Siera and Sebastian-

Sebastian gripped the sheets of the bed tight and Siera kept the letter that Claude had sent on the table and immediately sat next to him. Her scent seemed to do the desired change and Sebastian's grip on the sheets lessened.

_"Did he have a nightmare or something…?"_ Siera thought to herself frowning.

Unknown to herself she started to develop a soft corner for Sebastian. She watched him as he feel asleep with a soft smile on her lips. As if knowing that Siera was next to him Sebastian's peaceful smile returned and he unclenched the sheets.

_"I wonder what was worrying him…"_ she thought to herself gently placing her hand on his.

Sebastian turned his hand and held hers gently. Her eyes widened but she didn't remove her hand from his.

_"Why…why does this feel so right?"_ she thought to herself, as she saw her hands being held by his,

"_Why does it feel so warm?" _

Siera was becoming more confused by the minute and she slowly tried to take her hand out of his. Sebastian's hand tightened the hold on her hand a frown appearing on his face.

"Siera…don't leave" Sebastian mumbled in his stupor.

Siera's cheeks turned a soft pink as she heard his mumbling and she slipped her hands into Sebastian's hand. The frown on his face slowly morphed into a gentle smile. Siera watched his facial expressions change and she found herself more drawn to him as the seconds ticked by. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she watched him.

A soft breeze blew in through the slightly open window and the letter at the table softly moved. Siera's sharp eyes caught the movement and she immediately pulled her hand out of Sebastian's hand before she walked towards the letter.

_"I'm sorry Claude…I will meet you tonight at the moonlight hall somehow…just wait for me Claude"_ she thought to herself as she gently picked up the letter and held it close to her chest.

-Meanwhile-

"The letter has been delivered to the Third, Master Claude" the demon said bowing lightly.

Claude smirked,

"_Perfect"_ he thought to himself as he regained his composure.

"_If today goes according to what I planned no one will be able to separate Siera and me…not even Siera herself" _Claude thought to himself his sinister smirk returning.

-With Kimi-

Kimi opened his eyes slowly and sat up rubbing his right eye.

"_I sure took a lot of time sleeping" _he thought to himself as he stretched.

His cheek was now completely normal and showed no signs of being slapped by the second strongest demon of the highest class of demons.

"_Damn Mama is strong"_ Kimi thought to himself rubbing his cheek a little.

"_I wonder if nee san is alright…I should go check on her"_ Kimi thought to himself as he walked towards the room where Siera and Sebastian were.

He came across Kayla sitting and looking out of a big window. He sighed softly and tapped her shoulder from the back.

"Pull a chair and sit Kimi" she said softly.

"How did you know it was me Mama?" he said smiling as he sat next to her.

"I'm your mother" Kayla said with her expression unchanged.

"Mama…I…" Kimi began only to have Kayla place her hand on his cheek gently,

"I'm sorry for earlier…I shouldn't have lost my temper" Kayla said looking at him tenderly before looking out of the window again her eyes becoming cold.

"Don't say that Mama…i-its fine" Kimi said smiling holding her wrist.

Kayla sighed and her hand dropped to her lap. Kimi looked a little forlorn as he looked outside like her.

"If only nee san could remember who she actually loves…if only she could remember all the memories she shared…everything would be alright" Kimi said softly.

"Remember all the memories she shared huh…" Kayla said softly looking down at her fingers.

A sudden idea hit Kimi,

"That's it!" he said and quickly turned to her.

"What is it Kimi?" Kayla asked raising an eyebrow,

"Mama I have an idea on how to break the spell put on nee san" Kimi said smiling broadly.

"What are you saying Kimi?" Kayla asked looking confused.

"Nee san is acting like this because she has a seal on her memories right? If we make nee san remember all her past memories then we can make her break the seal placed on her memories" Kimi said.

"I don't get it Kimi…how can we make her remember all her past memories?" Kayla said frowning.

"It's alright! We need Sebastian to wake up as soon as possible. That's the first step to healing nee san" Kimi said pulling Kayla to the room the two of them were in.

"Nee san" Kimi called out as soon as he opened the door.

Siera turned to look at him and Kayla who entered the room her eyes expressionless. Kayla looked at her a soft look in her eyes.

"What is it this time Kimi? Do the First or the Second have any more orders to give me?" Siera asked her voice cold.

Ice struck through Kimi's heart and Kayla tightened her fists.

"Nee san…" he said softly his eyes shaking. Siera sighed and hugged him,

"I'm sorry…I vented my frustration on you…" she said softly as she kissed the top of his head. Kimi held on to her tightly.

Kayla sighed,

"I'm leaving. I don't know what you thought of Kimi but I don't think I'm needed here. Siera, you know your order I don't need to remind you" Kayla said and walked out closing the door behind her. Siera watched her leave her heart almost breaking into two,

"Why are we even in this situation…what is happening to our family…why did it end up like this?" Siera said breaking down.

"_It's because of that low class demon who dared to mess with us"_ Kimi thought to himself tightening his fists.

"Nee san if this low class demon is alright Mama and Papa will let you go right?" Kimi questioned making up his mind. Siera nodded,

"I'll help you nee san. If you believe it's Claude you love…I will help you" he said his bangs hiding his eyes. Siera was delighted,

"I truly do believe that I love Claude Kimi…I really do…" she said softly holding his palms.

"Okay nee san…I'll help you" Kimi said smiling at her.

"_And I will make sure you break the seal on your memories…"_ he thought to himself as he helped her change his clothing.

* * *

**Kimi seems to have found a way to help Siera break her spell on her own. What is his plan? Will Siera go off and meet Claude?  
Wait for the next update to find out ^^  
Till then adios amigos :D**


	16. First Memory: Tending To Injuries

**Finally I'm here with a new update!  
Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"I truly do believe that I love Claude Kimi…I really do…" she said softly holding his palms._

_"Okay nee san…I'll help you" Kimi said smiling at her._

_"And I will make sure you break the seal on your memories…" he thought to himself as he helped her change his clothing._

_**~ Currently ~**_

Kimi sent a fake invitation to Kayla and quickly left to see Siera as soon as he saw Kayla leaving the Phantomhive mansion.

"Quickly nee san…if you can escape its only now" Kimi whispered softly urging Siera to come with him.

"What're you saying Kimi? Ma- I mean the Second is bound to recognize if I leave the house" Siera said.

"Mama had a note delivered to her and she left the house a few minutes ago. You have less than 15 minutes to escape without being noticed. Quickly nee san" Kimi urged.

Siera nodded and the two of them left the mansion without being discovered. Just as she was about to leave Kimi held Siera's arm. Siera turned to look at him a little surprised,

"What is it Kimi?" she asked gently.

"Nee san…if he asks you to mate with him don't do it" he said.

"Why Kimi? Why shouldn't I?" Siera asked raising an eyebrow with a calculating look in her eye.

Kimi looked a little saddened,

"I know you truly believe that Claude is the one you love but for Papa's and Mama's sake don't do it. They think that it's Sebastian you love right? For their sake till this mess is cleared up don't mate with him nee san" he asked her looking pleadingly.

Siera sighed,

"Alright…I won't" Siera promised.

Kimi smiled looking a little relieved. Siera hugged him and kissed his forehead,

"Thank you Kimi" she said smiling gently and ruffled his hair before leaving.

Kimi watched her rapidly disappearing silhouette and tightened his fists his relieved smile turning into a concerned frown.

_-Two hours back-_

_"Mama, Kiki nee san is going to meet Claude at the Moonlight Hall tonight and I'm going to help her escape" Kimi said looking at the two of them._

_"Have you lost your mind Kimi?!" Kiki lashed out his rage boiling._

_"No I haven't!" Kimi back answered immediately._

_"Kiki calm down" Kayla said her tone effective and turned to Kimi._

_"Explain yourself Kimi" she said her eyes narrowed._

_"This is the only way to help nee san break her seal…it will hurt her but we have to do it…please Mama, Kiki, I can't anyone else for help as nee san is very strong" Kimi pleaded._

_"What are you trying to say? How can we break the seal?" Kiki asked relatively calm._

_"She has to go to meet Claude but before that the two of you have to stop her. I have a potion that can cause you to go berserk temporarily"…_

-Back to the present-

"Mama…Kiki…it's up to the two of you now…" Kimi thought to himself as he went back into the house to go into Sebastian's room feeling a little guilty for lying to her.

-At Moonlight Hall-

"Claude!" Siera said softly her voice full of life.

Claude turned to face her and held his arms open and she gladly ran into his embrace.

"Siera…my love" Claude whispered softly.

"How're you Claude? Nothing happened to you right?" Siera asked looking concerned.

"No…I'm alright" he said cupping her cheek gently.

Siera's cheeks turned a soft pink as she sighed with relief. She raised her head to look at him and he looked down at her with desire burning in his gaze.

She placed her hand on his chest and he took it as her silent consent. his arm wound around her waist and he leaned in closing the distance. He pressed his lips on hers gently and pulled her closer to him. Siera's mind was whirling with her thoughts…

"He is…Claude is kissing me…he is my meito and yet…and yet…I feel nothing…and…this feels so wrong"

Claude broke the kiss for air and Siera looked into his eyes searching for a hint of the love he expressed. The desire in his eyes seemed as the love she wanted to see. A smile graced her lips as he placed his forehead on hers. His slow breathing fell on her lips. He tilted his head slightly and pressed small kisses on her neck his hands trailing her back and waist.

"Siera…" he breathed into her skin.

"Yes Claude?" Siera whispered back her fingers weaving into his hair.

"I can't keep a leash on myself anymore…I want to make you mine" Claude whispered his breath falling on her ear.

Siera's body stiffened,

_"For their sake till this mess is cleared up don't mate with him nee san"_

"I-I-I ca-can't Claude" Siera stammered trying to steady herself.

"Why not… we both love each other" Claude insisted as patiently as he could.

"I promised that I wouldn't mate with you till we're formally together…Mama and Papa will understand…but till then you have to wait" Siera said pleadingly.

_"Shit I can't force her any more than this"_ Claude cursed in his mind.

He looked at Siera with a tender look in his eyes,

"Alright I will wait" Claude said softly.

Siera wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle hug and he kissed the top of her head.

"I must go back soon" Siera said softly.

Claude tightened the grip on her roughly,

"I don't want to let you go"

"Please Claude…I need to go"

"Alright…we'll meet again some other day"

"It's a promise" Siera whispered and left and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Claude tightened his fists,

"_What a failure…I must get her to mate with me the next time" _he thought to himself his frustration reaching a peak.

-On the way back to the Phantomhive mansion-

Siera hummed a soft tune to herself as she walked back to the Phantomhive mansion a slight spring to her steps. As time went on she felt an ominous aura around her. She hoped it would disappear over time but the feeling only seemed to get stronger.

Siera's rage reached a peak when she realized she was being followed. She stood her ground and turned around. Absolute pin drop silence surrounded her,

"Get out of the shadows. I already realized I have a few followers" Siera said her voice low, sharp and menacing.

Soft murmurs were heard and a silhouette stepped out of the shadows. Siera's eyes widened…

-Back at the Phantomhive mansion-

Kimi went to Ciel's study in his usual clothes and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Ciel said his tone annoyed.

Kimi entered the study and before he could open his mouth, Ciel lashed at him,

"I clearly told Kiki not to disturb me the entire day and now you enter looking like this. Disgraceful" Ciel said a look of disgust crossing his face.

Kimi looked down,

"I'm deeply sorry Bocchan…I shall change into better attire and then come and call you for dinner" he said his tone low and turned and left.

He went to Sebastian's room and took a set of clothes. He looked at the sleeping Sebastian,

"I'm borrowing these" he said softly and changed into them quickly before leaving the room heading to Ciel's study.

The door closed with a soft thud and Sebastian woke up a strong headache attacking his head…

-Back with Siera-

"Kiki? What are you doing here? Aren't you looking after Bocchan? Why are you here?" Siera asked raining questions on Kiki.

"I'm tired of looking after that arrogant brat, besides breathe nee san" Kiki said his tone different.

Siera frowned,

"Why are you talking to me in that tone?" she questioned.

"What tone nee san?" Kiki asked feigning innocence.

"What it is that you want Kiki? I have something to take care of go home. I'll return later" Siera said getting impatient.

"I can't allow you to do that nee san" Kiki said a strange aura surrounding him.

Siera turned to face him her eyes narrowed. Kiki's hair was a mess and his eyes seemed a dark purple. Siera's eyes widened,

"Have you drunk the vinylmint potion?" Siera asked stepping back.

"Ah I don't know what I've drunk…I had it delivered to me" Kiki said grinning.

Siera felt her anger and uneasiness increase.

_"Shit he's already begun"_ Siera thought to herself blocking out everything.

Kiki swung at her and Siera barely avoided his slash. A swarm of low level demons quickly followed through with his attack. Siera avoided most of the attacks but she had a few cuts on her forearm.

"Damn this" Siera thought to herself gritting her teeth.

She summoned two of their swords into her hands and fought with them. Kiki seemed to be completely out of control and lashed at her with every ounce of his strength.

Even though she was the Third strongest she could barely manage Kiki and all the low level demons all going all out to get her.

"I've had enough of this!" Siera roared her voice thundering.

Siera's wings appeared and her hair blew out in the breeze her eyes turning slit-like and reddish pink.

"This is the last warning I give you all. End this right now or you're going to get seriously injured" Siera said her voice echoing.

"You're still taking it lightly" Kiki said his voice echoing as his wings and horns sprouted a malicious smirk on his lips.

The low demons lunged at her at the same time and drove a sword into her abdomen. Siera moved back landing on her knees her blood spilling on the ground. She looked up as a trail of blood ran down her lips,

"If I change my appearance any further or unleash anymore of my power you won't be able to make it out alive Kiki…it's the potion that is making you act so irrationally…hence I'm holding myself back" Siera said her voice toning down.

"Are you really now" Kiki said his malicious grin apparent.

"No one can sto-"

Before Kiki could complete his sentence Kayla appeared and knocked him out cold easily. As soon as Kiki had fallen to the ground his wings and horns disappeared. The low level demons scattered as soon as they saw Kiki fall.

"Mama…" Siera said before losing consciousness her wings and eyes returning to normal.

"Two of the Great Five almost unleashing half their power and you think I wouldn't realize it?" Kayla said softly sighing.

Kayla sent a note to Kimi asking him to come. Kimi soon came and the two of them took Kimi and Siera back to the Phantomhive mansion.

"How're things at the mansion?" Kayla asked Kimi.

"Sebastian has woken up… I didn't expect this but maybe it's for the better" Kimi said a thought crossing his mind.

-Back at the mansion-

Kimi and Kayla had just brought in Kiki and Siera to the mansion. Kimi asked Sebastian to tend to Siera's injures even though he himself needed looking after.

"It will help nee san break her seal" Kimi insisted.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he nodded. He stumbled a little as he walked in and tended to her injuries. Kimi nodded satisfied and quickly rushed to Ciel's room to tend to him.

Siera's consciousness was slipping in and out,

"Wh…who is it…" she mumbled half asleep and held Sebastian's vest. She winced softly biting her lower lip as a memory hit her…

_"Take her in and take care of her injuries" Ciel said without hesitation. The person next to him nodded._

_"Yes my Lord" was all he replied._

_I reached out to hold Ciel's hand but half way through I dropped my hand as I didn't have the energy to._

_That person carried me to a spare room and immediately tended to my injuries. I had a very bad gash to my abdomen and my arms had scratches and a few claw marks too._

"Who…who are you…show me your face…" she mumbled her memory fading.

"Sleep well Siera…" Sebastian whispered softly and kissed the top of her forehead holding her wrist gently as he laid down next to her on the bed instantly falling asleep his breathing shallow with Siera instinctively clinging on to him…

* * *

**Seems like the first part of Kimi's plan is working out :D  
Siera has evaded the clutches of Claude for now…but can she continue to evade him?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Till then adios amigos :D :D  
**


	17. Confusion

**I'm finally back with an update! Sorry for making all of my lovely readers wait ^_^  
Enjoy without further ado ^_^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"Who…who are you…show me your face…" she mumbled her memory fading._

_"Sleep well Siera…" Sebastian whispered softly and kissed the top of her forehead holding her wrist gently as he laid down next to her on the bed instantly falling asleep his breathing shallow with Siera instinctively clinging on to him…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Kimi entered the room the two of them were resting in to check on them. The soft noise of the door closing behind Kimi, the window being opened and the tweets of the birds outside woke Siera.

She had her head snugly placed against Sebastian's with his arms around her protectively in a gentle hold. His cheek was on her head and her fingers were clutching his shirt like her life depended on it. Her cheeks turned a soft red as she felt his gentle breathing fall on her hair and she loosened her grip on his shirt. She turned her head a little upwards and looked at his peaceful expression and his gentle smile. Her fingers moved on its own to touch his cheek when Kimi's voice brought her back to reality.

"Good morning nee san" Kimi said softly realizing she had woken up.

"A-ah mo-morning Kimi" Siera said as she attempted to get out of Sebastian's hold.

She was about to shout angrily when she realized the reality that she had yet again spent another night with Sebastian but stopped herself when she saw his sleeping expression. She got out of his hold careful not to wake him and slowly pushed back the stray strand of his hair that was on his face.

Kimi watched her relief crossing his features that she was finally back when Siera stood straight her eyes in a panic,

"Kiki…where is Kiki?" she questioned turning suddenly to face him.

"A-ah Kiki is in our room…" Kimi said his voice trailing.

"Come on let's go see him. Who the hell gave him that vinylmint potion?" she muttered angrily as she rushed to twins' room.

"Kiki? Are you alright?" Siera questioned her voice soft as she sat next to Kiki on the bed.

Kiki groaned as he turned to look at Siera,

"Nee san…aren't you supposed to be resting?" he asked wincing slightly as he held his head.

"Idiot! Why did you drink the vinylmint potion?" she asked looking frustrated.

"Who the hell sent you that damned potion? Why did you drink it?" she asked again not giving him a chance to talk tightening her fist in anger.

"It was Claude nee san…Claude sent the potion" Kiki said panting softly.

"What?! Even so, why did you drink it?!" Siera lashed.

"It said the potion was for my health to improve…and since you strongly insisted Claude was your meito…I didn't think twice and drank it all" Kiki said looking forlorn.

Siera sighed and leaned over to kiss his forehead smoothing out his hair with her palm,

"Silly…don't ever do that again" she said concern coating her voice.

"Yes nee san…" Kiki said smiling at her.

Siera frowned and rubbed her temples looking tired. Kiki who was silent all this time held her shoulders from behind, giving it a reassuring pat.

"Why didn't you stop him Kimi? You know what it does to us…why is this happening to us…" she said softly.

"Like he said…you insisted Claude was your meito nee san…we didn't think twice about having something he sent for us" Kimi said smiling.

"Still…even the odor didn't warn you? That's really strange…" she said sighing.

"Well…both of you are fine…I guess I can't ask for anything more than that…besides I have to go back to look after Sebastian…Kimi could you handle Ciel instead of Kiki please? I'll make sure to look after Kiki and Sebastian" Siera said standing up.

"Of course nee san, I already helped him get ready, gave him his morning tea and made sure he ate a good breakfast" Kimi said counting out the chores he had done.

Siera ruffled his hair and held his cheek as she smiled at him,

"Thank you Kimi…I'll get going now. If something happens let me know" Siera said and walked out of the room heading to hers.

"_Why did Claude give Kiki that potion…what was he thinking…if Mama hadn't brought us to our senses all hell would've broken loose…what did he want to achieve by giving Kiki the potion?" _Siera thought to herself her thoughts a mess as she walked back into the room.

She opened the door gently realizing she must've stormed out earlier in her hurry to go see if Kiki was alright. She sat on the edge of the bed where Sebastian was still sleeping and looked out of the window the events of the previous night coming back to her slowly. She touched her lips gently,

"_I was kissing Claude yesterday…we both had kissed…he was holding me in his arms…and yet…why didn't I feel anything…I felt nothing from his kiss…or the way he was holding me…I felt nothing…if there was anything…it felt wrong…it felt like he wasn't the one I supposed to be with…wasn't he my meito…didn't he win the ceremony? Who was he completing against…who was the other contender? Why can't I remember anything?" _

Siera sighed audibly and winced as she felt the sharp pain from her abdomen. She finally remembered how she had fought with Kiki and the other low class demons and how she had gotten her injury. She needed to lie down and take rest hell she even _wanted_ to but there was no other bed except the one in which Sebastian was lying down.

"_Well…I'm just going to lie down and take rest…he is just there beside me…there is nothing going on between us…"_ Siera convinced herself as she let herself lay down next to him.

She placed the covers on herself haphazardly and closed her eyes as the memory from last night struck her again. She stared at the ceiling trying to figure out why there were so many holes in her memory. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"_Why can't I remember who was the one who tended to my injuries that day…why are there so many things I don't remember?"_ Siera thought to herself falling into a restless sleep.

She turned in her sleep and had her head resting against Sebastian's shoulder momentarily waking Sebastian from his sleep. Sebastian pulled the covers over her properly and was about to turn away from her when she gripped his shirt in her sleep,

"Please…I-I can't…please" Siera mumbled in her sleep her brows drawn together, a troubled expression on her face.

Sebastian realized she had another nightmare and placed his hand on hers pulling her into his arms kissing her forehead lightly and laying down next to her. She smiled in her sleep her earlier discomfort disappearing, her palms against his chest.

-Meanwhile-

Claude clenched his fist as he thought of his failed attempt to get Siera to mate with him. He stormed into the Trancy mansion his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Claude! Get me my tea" Alois called out pulling Claude out of his thoughts.

"Yes Your Highness" Claude replied moving into the kitchen and quickly setting to work.

"_I have to think things through more carefully now…I cannot rush things…I cannot spoil this chance that I finally got to get both Ciel Phantomhive and Siera…I simply mustn't hurry"_ Claude thought to himself as he added the measured amount of sugar into the tea.

"_I have to work things slowly…spoiling things when I'm this close to my goals is simply unacceptable"_

He regained his stoic expression and began collecting the cups to deliver the tea. A dove pecked on the window trying to gain his attention. He turned to look at it and realized it had a note attached to its leg. He opened the window and took the note from its leg not giving it a second glance as it flew away.

A slow smile spread on his lips as he read the invitation,

"_Perfect"_

* * *

**What is Claude planning to do now that Siera has evaded his attempt to mate with her? What invitation is it? Who is it from?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Till then adios amigos :D**


	18. Kayla's Test

**Here comes the next chapter ^_^  
Enjoy :D  
P.S.: Sorry for being late and as an apology I have written an extra long chapter. I hope I'm forgiven –grins sheepishly-**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_"I have to work things slowly…spoiling things when I'm this close to my goals is simply unacceptable"_

_He regained his stoic expression and began collecting the cups to deliver the tea. A dove pecked on the window trying to gain his attention. He turned to look at it and realized it had a note attached to its leg. He opened the window and took the note from its leg not giving it a second glance as it flew away._

_A slow smile spread on his lips as he read the invitation,_

_"Perfect"_

_**~Currently~**_

Sebastian had woken up long before Siera and he was admiring how beautiful she was…the way her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep…the soft sounds of her breathing…the way a stray strand always managed to fall back on her face…

Unknown to himself, he had hovered over her and kissed her forehead. She grunted softly clutching his sleeve in her sleep. His eyes widened when he realized she had unconsciously held on to him. He kissed her cheek a small smile spreading on his lips, the shock wearing off quickly as he looked at her sleeping face.

"Sebastian" she muttered in her sleep.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock that she had called out his name in her sleep even though she had claimed to forget everything about him. His eyes softened and he kissed her forehead again.

"Siera" he said softly.

Siera's eyes snapped open and she stared right into the crimson red of his eyes. His eyes widened slightly as he stared into her chocolate brown ones.

"What-what're you doing?" she mumbled softly her voice barely leaving her.

She attempted to push him away but he kept himself in place as he gently cupped her left cheek,

"Siera…you look so beautiful" he said softly.

Unknown to herself her cheeks reddened.

"Nee san! Sebastian!" Kimi's voice was heard.

His loud call managed to pull Siera out of her stupor and she pushed Sebastian away sitting up and quickly getting out of bed. Sebastian sighed as he got up and stood behind her.

The loud pounding of her heartbeat didn't slow as she realized he stood behind her.

"Claude is coming today for lunch nee san" Kimi said.

Sebastian stared at Kimi and narrowed his eyes. Kimi's eyes flashed as he looked at Sebastian before turning to Siera's excited face.

"Really? He's really coming here to eat with us?" she asked breathlessly her earlier heart pounding completely disappearing.

"Yes he is. Ciel had ordered me to give him only light snacks as his lunch today as he has a lot of work. I have to give it to him directly in his study. I thought it would be a good opportunity and decided to call Claude over for lunch" Kimi explained.

"That's wonderful Kimi! Oh my god…I haven't seen in a long time" she said looking excited.

Kimi looked forlorn and it immediately struck her, her parents were still there in the house.

"The First and Second didn't oppose your idea?" she said her voice suddenly growing icy cold.

"They didn't…they agreed to it but there's a condition you need to agree to…" Kimi began looking a bit distressed.

Siera's eyes burned with controlled rage and she realized Sebastian had been standing behind her the whole time. She pulled Kimi by his arm and led him outside the rom closing the door shut behind her.

"What is the condition?" Siera questioned stepping closer to Kimi her voice piercing.

"You and I will both be you" Kimi said looking directly into her eyes his own pleading.

"What?!" Siera exploded absolute rage burning in her tone.

"Please nee san…you said he was your Meito…if he really is the one who won the ceremony he will be able to recognize you…besides weren't you so happy when I said he would be coming over?" Kimi pleaded.

Siera's body trembled with rage but she looked at Kimi's pleading gaze and decided to relent but she needed to know the real intentions behind the test.

"Fine…but" she said looking right at Kimi.

"But-but what nee san?" Kimi said flinching slightly at her intense gaze.

"Tell me the real intentions behind the test" she demanded.

"We want to know if he will be able to recognize you between the two of us. My imitations are absolutely perfect…only we can recognize each other. If he really is your Meito he must be able to pass at least this simple test. I had wanted to keep it as a game…but now since Mama and Papa are against accepting Claude I volunteered to do it so that they will accept Claude like you wanted" Kimi said softly not meeting her eye.

Siera's eyes softened and she stepped forward holding Kimi in her arms,

"Thank you Kimi" she whispered softly.

Kimi hugged her back breathing out in relief.

"Let's go get ready nee san" he said grinning.

Siera nodded smiling,

"Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute" she said patting Kimi's back.

Kimi nodded and left. Siera went into the room and glared at Sebastian,

"My Meito is coming to have lunch with me. Don't repeat what you did earlier" she warned.

To her utter surprise Sebastian only smiled,

"Your Meito has the right to do that to you though, doesn't he?" he said smiling as he left the room, before she could finish her reply.

Siera heart thumped loudly and she exhaled deeply,

"_I need to keep a tight leash"_ she thought to herself as she went to where Kimi was.

-With Claude-

"_I never thought the Fifth would accept me as her Meito this easily…this could be a trap but then again it seems like he is too close to Siera than the others. Which means that as long as I have Siera on my side I have him on my side too"_ Claude thought to himself as he entered the carriage.

He already made arrangements for Hannah to look after Alois while he was gone. He hadn't told anyone what his plans were. He didn't have time to deal with Alois's selfish demands right now. Not when he had almost secured one of his targets.

"_Wait for me Siera…I'm on my way"_ Claude thought to himself the subtle sick grin on his lips morphing into his stoic façade.

-Back at the mansion-

Kayla had sent a letter to Samuel to return for lunch but he declined the invitation saying he was too close to Siera's antidote to return now. Kayla sighed as she looked out of the window,

"_How troublesome…that lowly insect…with not even a hundredth of our power he dares to try and disrupt our Circle…"_

"Mama, it's almost time" Kimi said walking into the room Kayla and Samuel shared.

Kimi's voice made Kayla break out of her thoughts. The quill in her hand had shattered to pieces with the leftover ink splattered across her palm and fingers. Kayla sighed as she stood up,

"I'll be down in a minute after washing up and checking on Kiki. Go ahead and make the preparations Kimi" she commanded.

"Yes Mama"

-An hour later-

"Claude's carriage will be arriving soon Mama" Siera's voice was heard.

"Make sure Siera acts as she is ordered" Kayla said instantly seeing through Kimi's imitation.

"Yes Mama"

-At the main entrance-

Sebastian waited at the main door as per the instructions given to him by Kayla. He had a vague idea as to what was going to happen but he knew it won't be as easy as he thought it would be. The fact that he had to greet Claude and lead him to the dining hall was a test Kayla had kept for him.

Two sharp knocks were heard on the doors and Sebastian kept his usual smile as he opened the door,

"Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion. I am assigned to lead you to the dining hall. Please come with me" Sebastian said with perfect hospitality.

"Of course" Claude replied with his usual stoic expression.

-In the kitchen-

Siera couldn't explain or understand what she felt. Looking at Kimi felt like looking into a mirror…a perfect reflection of herself. Right from head to toe, Kimi had managed a perfect imitation of herself.

"_All those of years of being with me…making a copy of one of us is a piece of cake for him"_ Siera thought to herself a smirk on her lips.

"It feels like looking into a mirror…I'm amazed Kimi" Siera said praising him.

"Oh don't make me blush" Kimi said.

"But it does feel really creepy to hear my own voice coming from you when you look exactly like me" Siera said raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have a choice here nee san…are you ready?" Kimi asked.

"Of course" Siera answered tightening her fists and looking away as she hugged herself.

"This is the Second's order nee san…we can't fight it" Kimi reminded her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well…let's get over with this" Siera said pushing one food tray, her voice turning cold.

Kimi nodded as he pushed the second tray containing the exact same food in the exact same order.

"_I truly hope you can see through this Sebastian…you won't get another chance"_

-At the dining hall-

Kayla came down the stairs wearing a baby blue halter neck ankle length gown, her hair bouncing in soft curls past her shoulders. She saw Sebastian and Claude standing on one side of the staircase.

"You look absolutely beautiful Kayla" Claude said a small smile on his lips that soon morphed into his stoic expression when he noticed her disgusted expression.

"Unnecessary flattery is not required and it is Vankroff san or The Second to you Claude" Kayla said her voice deadly.

"Please forgive my impudence Vankroff san" Claude said bowing with Kayla waving off his comment.

"Both of you will be dining with me, unfortunately as you have noticed Samuel isn't there with us today. I will be watching over the meal in his place. More than meal you could call this my test" Kayla said as she stood on the last stair one step above both of them.

"Test?" Claude said looking confused.

"Yes, my test. I know for a fact that the two of you were contenders for my daughter's hand but due to some reason she doesn't seem to remember it" Kayla continued trying to keep the malice in her voice directed at Claude to a minimum.

"_She definitely doesn't favor me…she knows I manipulated Siera's memories using the potion"_ Claude thought to himself catching on the malice in Kayla's voice.

"I will be conducting this test to see who truly deserves my daughter. The Five know each other like we know the back of our hands and the same should apply to the Meitos who are worthy of the Circle" Kayla said noticing the confusion in Claude's eyes.

"Enter" Kayla commanded.

Siera entered the hall pushing the tray of food. Claude's eyes immediately followed her, but shock filled his core when he saw another Siera enter the hallway with another tray of food. Sebastian was equally surprised though his eyes slightly widening was the only thing that gave away his surprise.

"_Th-This can't be possible! How're there two of her?!"_ Claude thought to himself having a panic attack.

"This is my test. The one who can figure out who the real Siera is wins my favor. The two of you have two hours to figure who the real Siera is between the two of them" Kayla commanded.

Sebastian's usual smile returned,

"Yes The Second" he said bowing and straightening as he turned to the one in front to set the food on the table.

"Just call me Vankroff san Sebastian and you don't have to do anything besides accompanying me in this meal. The two of you will be eating while all the serving will be looked after by my _daughters_" Kayla said as she walked towards the head of the table with Claude and Sebastian on either side of her.

"As you command" Sebastian said bowing once again before sitting in his respective seat opposite Claude on the right side of Kayla, who was seated at the head of the table.

"Begin" Kayla said waving her hand motioning to the two.

"Yes The Second" two cold voices responded.

"_So Kimi gave in to Siera I see…she is as stubborn as me…"_ Kayla thought to herself a small smile on her lips.

"_Even though hearing the same cold words from both of them is piercing a hole in my heart…this is for her own good…now let's see how well you fare Claude…you dug your own grave…though should you sweet talk to her she might overlook this…how annoying…that potion is utterly annoying"_ Kayla thought to herself as she watched Kimi and Siera serve Sebastian and Claude.

"I will ask the both of you to decide who you think the actual Siera is at the end of the meal, till then neither will give away their favor" she commanded.

"You may eat now"

Both of them were told to keep a neutral outlook towards both of them but Kayla knew that Siera would have a slightly favorable look over Claude. She instructed Kimi to keep a very close look on her actions and Kimi had been doing just that. She was marveled at how perfectly Kimi had managed to impersonate Siera. Had she not known otherwise it would seem like she had two daughters instead of one.

"_What an incredible incident Samuel is missing"_ Kayla thought to herself as she watched her _two_ daughters serve Sebastian and Claude.

"_I hope this test goes the way I hope it would"_

* * *

**Kayla has brought about her own test and declared that the one who passes the test will gain her favor. Will Claude pass the test and gain her favor against her will? Will Kimi's plan go as planned? Will Sebastian be able to recognize who the real Siera is?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^-^  
Until then adios amigos :D**


	19. Trust Us

**I have a week long holiday! Yipee! This means more updates :D  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_Both of them were told to keep a neutral outlook towards the two of them but Kayla knew that Siera would have a slightly favorable look over Claude. She instructed Kimi to keep a very close look on her actions and Kimi had been doing just that. She was marveled at how perfectly Kimi had managed to impersonate Siera. Had she not known otherwise it would seem like she had two daughters instead of one._

_"What an incredible incident Samuel is missing" Kayla thought to herself as she watched her two daughters serve Sebastian and Claude._

_"I hope this test goes the way I hope it would"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Sebastian's eyes moved over the two figures in front of him. Though he knew Kimi would be masquerading as Siera he didn't have the slightest idea on how perfectly Kimi would impersonate Siera. If this was the first time he had set eyes upon them he would've sworn they were twins.

Siera's eyes often subtly ran over to Claude hoping he would recognize her. She knew Kimi did exactly what she was doing and sure enough she noticed Kimi's eyes going over to Claude too. Siera didn't like this test one bit and knew her mother was being as harsh as always. She also knew Kayla had already figured out who was who. Kimi's impersonations were perfect and unless you really knew the person he was impersonating there was no way you could recognize one from the other.

"_It should be easy for you right Claude…you're my meito after all…you should be able to feel me…"_ Siera thought to herself as she kept a stoic face while standing on the side with Kimi next to her.

Siera noticed that Sebastian had wanted seconds and moved to serve him. Sebastian locked eyes with her for a moment, before she quickly moved away.

Sebastian wondered why he felt a small part of him missing when she walked away. That's when he realized that he was served by the real Siera. A small smile graced his lips.

Claude was panicking as he didn't have the slightest idea on who the real Siera was. Their scents were abnormally similar and even the way they carried themselves was the same.

"_How did Kayla manage to bring another demon who looks so much like Siera? Who is the imposter among them? It's been an hour and I still can't figure out who the real Siera is" _Claude thought to himself keeping a straight face as he ate the food prepared.

"May I have an extra serving of the blueberry pie?" Sebastian's voice broke through Claude's thoughts.

"Of course" two cold voices replied.

The two of them looked at each other and Kimi moved to place the extra serving on Sebastian's plate. Kayla was seething but she managed to keep a straight face. Kimi kept the serving carefully on his plate as perfectly as Siera would've have, had she served him.

"I'd like an extra serving of the cream puffs" Claude said looking up trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Siera nodded and moved immediately to serve him an extra serving of the cream puffs. Kimi stood next to Sebastian's side as Siera served Claude. Once she was done with serving Claude, Kimi moved to stand next to Siera. Kayla sighed as she ate the last of her food.

"May I ask who made the cream puffs?" Sebastian questioned his eyes contemplative.

"I did" Kimi answered his voice a perfect imitation of Siera's voice.

"I see…who made the blueberry pie, if I may ask again" Sebastian asked.

"I did" Siera answered.

Sebastian's smile widened as he finished the last of his extra serving, his suspicions confirmed by the answers he had received. Kayla noticed his smile but said nothing as she placed her fork down. Siera moved to take the used plates. Claude had finished after Sebastian and Siera waited patiently next to him till he finished before taking his plate.

"Now that lunch is over I want the two of you gathered in my room after the dishes are washed" Kayla ordered the two of them as she stood.

Sebastian and Claude stood after Kayla stood up. Siera and Kimi bowed once before taking the dirty dishes and leftover food to the kitchen.

"Follow me gentlemen" Kayla said as she started walking up the stairs.

* * *

-Half an hour later-

Siera and Kimi entered Kayla's room to find Sebastian standing by the doorway, alone in the room with Kayla. Kayla kept a straight face as she motioned the two of them to stand on either side of her. As the two of them crossed him to stand next to Kayla, Sebastian felt the vibes from Siera and smiled.

"Who is my daughter Sebastian?" Kayla asked as she looked at him.

"The one standing to your right Vankroff san… the one who made the blueberry pie" Sebastian said his usual smile present on his lips.

Siera was filled with shock while Kimi was filled with joy but neither showed their emotions with their expressions.

"_How…how did he know it was me? Did Kimi give him a heads up?"_ Siera thought to herself.

"Do you have any explanations as to why you base your decision as such?" Kayla questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I believe the other person doesn't know how Siera cooks the cream puffs…she has an unbelievably sweet tongue and she always adds a little extra cream to the said dessert, often getting scolded by Ciel over it but the cream puff made today had the perfect amount of cream not to mention the blueberry pie had the exact sweet taste in the way she usually makes it" Sebastian said smiling.

Siera's heart pounded in her chest and she fought to keep the color rising in her cheeks.

"Aside from her cooking…I know she thinks it is Claude who is her Meito…while the other Siera managed to keep up with the real Siera's slightly biased outlook…while serving me Siera still maintained the perfect hospitality I had taught her to maintain…exactly the way I had taught her. No matter the perfection of the other person…that can't be learnt in a second. Besides…this may seem weird…but I _felt_ her next to me when she was…and when she left my side, it felt like a part of me was missing" Sebastian said smiling.

"_You did it Sebastian!" _Kimi thought to himself almost giving in to his desire to smile broadly.

Kayla nodded not revealing any emotion. Siera looked confused,

"_How did he feel me when he isn't my Meito…just what i-"_

"Enter Claude" Kayla's commanding voice broke Siera out of her thoughts an she turned to look at Claude who had just entered.

Claude entered the room his stoic façade intact.

"Yes Vankroff san" he said extremely politely.

"Who is the real Siera among the two of them?" Kayla repeated her question.

Claude looked from Kimi to Siera to back to Kimi again. His expressions started to show the panic that he had tried to suppress. Siera looked at him expectantly her heart deluded that he had already recognized her. Claude still had absolutely no idea who the real Siera was between the two of them.

"The one on your left Vankroff san" Claude said betting on luck.

Siera's heart shattered when she heard Claude's conclusion. Her eyes went wide, tears threatening to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Do you have any explanations as to why you think this is the real Siera?" Kayla asked her voice level.

"I just know" Claude answered back.

Kayla stared at him long and hard for a minute before she let out a deep breath. She motioned Sebastian to stand next to Claude.

"Well then you both need to know who the actual Siera was" Kayla said snapping her fingers.

Kimi bowed and lifted the spell. Kayla was seated in the center with Siera to her right and Kimi to her left. Claude's eyes widened,

"Do you still think the person to my left was Siera, Claude?" Kayla questioned turning to him.

"I-I think I made a mistake while-"

"Don't complete your excuse. If you were truly her Meito you should've been able to _feel _and recognize her no matter how perfectly a copy was made to resemble her. The true reason behind the Ceremony is not just to give a fair chance to all demons, it is to figure who in the contenders have a connection with us. It is to find who is worthy of being in the Circle with us" Kayla said looking at him straight in the eye.

"All three of our children know this very well. Even if they should meet their destined mates, if their destined mates lose in the Ceremony they can't be with them. All of us in the Circle are connected to each other. Our Circle is not a joke. You now realize that you were never meant to be Siera's Meito, don't you? This isn't something that can be forced. You aren't her destined mate and you even lo-"

"Mama…" Kimi interrupted, shaking his head and motioning Kayla to not reveal anything more.

Kayla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking up, deciding not to reveal anything more in Siera's presence.

"Wh-What is going on here Second…what do you mean by saying he was never meant to be my Meito? What do you mean by saying it can't be forced?" Siera said her eyes going wide as she got more confused with every passing second.

Claude immediately stepped up and held Siera by her shoulders,

"Siera! Please believe me! I pointed to the wrong person because my senses were dulled by the poison Sebastian placed in my food! Please believe me Siera" Claude pleaded.

Sebastian was quick to move and he held Claude's shoulder,

"_Oh fuck I messed up…"_ Claude thought to himself when he realized he wasn't alone with her.

"What did you just accuse me of? Do you think I'm a cheapskate like you?" he questioned his voice emitting rage, with his usual smirk disappearing from his lips.

"Get your hands off my Meito" Siera said stepping in between and freeing Claude from his grasp easily.

"Third…step back. I will not have an unfair accusation go unpunished" Kayla seethed.

Unable to overstep Kayla, Siera reluctantly moved back to stand next to Kimi. Kayla stepped next to Claude and slapped him. He fell to the floor his cheek red. Siera looked away, confusion and grief filling her eyes.

"I hadn't put even an ounce of my strength in that slap and you're already on the floor. A lowly, weak demon like you should know better than naming false accusations in front of me. You are no longer a contender for Siera's hand. You will address me as The Second henceforth and address the others with their appropriate title _including_ Siera, is that understood?" Kayla said her eyes blazing with anger.

"Y-Yes…The Second" Claude said his voice shaking.

Siera was about to step in when Kimi held her hand and shook his head, his eyes revealing controlled rage. Siera looked over to Claude a distressed look on her face.

"_Why are you falsely accusing Sebastian…it's your own fault you didn't recognize me Claude…why are you blaming it on Sebastian…why are you lying…you should've just said Sebastian had an advantage over you because I live here with him…_" Siera thought to herself tightening her fist.

"_Wait a minute…that's right! Sebastian does have an unfair advantage cause I live here with him!"_ Siera thought to herself her eyes going wide.

"Stop Second! Sebastian had an unfair advantage because I live here with him!" Siera claimed her eyes pleading.

"While that may be true, you forget that he is neither connected to you nor does he have the right to falsely accuse Sebastian. He does not feel your presence Siera. He is merely lusting to make your strength and beauty his" Kayla said her piercing stare directed at Siera.

"T-That is true…b-but Second-"

"If he truly was at a disadvantage he should've said that he was honestly but if he really was your Meito do you really think this excuse is a disadvantage? He doesn't exhibit the qualities required of a demon to join Our Circle Siera. Don't you remember what those qualities were? Do you wish to disappoint Samuel?" Kayla said her eyes flashing.

Siera was speechless as she stared at the floor, her eyes shaking wildly. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

"Are you alright?" Sebastian questioned gently.

Siera tried weakly to shake his arm off her shoulders but his firm grip didn't loosen. She was emotionally drained as she took in shallow breaths.

"Take her to her room Sebastian" Kayla commanded.

Sebastian nodded as he picked Siera up bridal style and left the room. Kayla turned to Kimi,

"Throw this scum out of the mansion. I will inform Samuel of today's events myself" she said and left the room to check on Kiki.

Kimi grinned widely as he picked Claude by the collar making him stand easily,

"You lost this round Claude and let me assure you on one thing: this won't be the last time you lose. Besides you never really won anything so far. Oh and don't forget to address me as The Fifth next time" Kimi said grinning as he _escorted_ Claude out of the mansion.

"_I have to think of a way to make her believe me…and fast" _Claude thought to himself as he wiped the dust of his clothes.

-With Siera and Sebastian-

Sebastian carried Siera bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. She didn't resist his actions and looked up at the ceiling her heart broken into pieces. Sebastian noticed the rapid tears forming in her eyes and looked away his eyes clouded with both rage and angst.

"Why am I here with you…why didn't he recognize me…why don't I remember the Ceremony…what did The Second mean by saying this can't be forced…why did he lie…what the hell is going on" Siera murmured under her breath, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Your memories have all the answers Siera" Sebastian said as he turned to look at her.

"What?" Siera questioned looking confused as she sat up.

Sebastian gently took her hand in his and clasped it gently. Siera looked at him and was surprised at seeing yearning and angst reflected in his eyes.

"You do realize that there are so many things that you don't remember right?" he said softly.

Siera nodded unable to look away as the angst in his eyes melted into love,

"All of us are trying our best to restore those memories of yours…and all the questions that you have will be answered by the restored memories…but till then…please trust us" he said as he pressed his lips on the back of her hand.

Unknown to herself a rosy color appeared on her cheeks as she looked at him and nodded as if under a spell. He moved closer and held the back of her head with his right hand and pulled her closer before kissing her forehead. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes closed as she felt his lips on her forehead. Unknown to herself she leaned in but he stopped himself from kissing her.

He gripped her shoulders tight as he pulled back and she opened her eyes slowly. He smiled gently and made her lie down. He pulled the covers up to her neck and tucked her in carefully. He looked at her one last time as he stood by the door before he left the room closing the door behind him.

Siera held her thumping heart,

"_He just kissed my forehead…so why is my heart thumping so hard…why did I lean in…did I want him to kiss me…when am I going to get my memories back…what answers do they hold…I can't just wait for them to come back…I'll just have to do it…"_

* * *

**I shall apologize for not updating for so long…but I hope the long chapter compensated for it ^^  
Claude has messed up pretty bad and Siera seems to be falling for Sebastian all over again. What is going to happen now? What is Siera going to do? Keep reading to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


End file.
